


The Secret of Blake Belladonna

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anastasia AU, Blake and Sun are friends, Bodyguard Yang Xiao Long, F/F, F/M, Feelings at the end, Fluff and Angst, Gay useless Ilia, Gen, Gen Sun and Blake, Heather Shields is Blake's oldest sister, Hopeless Gay Yang, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, One sided Ilia and Yang, Plot, Princess Blake Belladonna, Sienna is Blake's Grandmother, The Secret of Anastasia AU, Yang hides her feelings, Yuma is Blake's middle brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Princess Blake Belladonna is part of a royal family. That was torn away from her the night of the Menagerie Revolution. She wakes on a train with no idea who she is. She meets a friend at an orphanage. Together, Belle Wukong and Sun Wukong go off exploring. A blonde woman finds her and tells her she's the lost princess of Menagerie. She's crazy right. Belle has no recollection or memory to say for or against.Will Blake claim her rightful place on the throne, or will she continue to be an ordinary person?





	1. At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this because I listened to the song 'At the Beginning' and thought, I would love to do an Anastasia AU. Most General Audience works are single chapter. I want to make a chapter General Audience work. I have this all written out. I just need to go through and edit it to keep it general instead of some possible Teen and Up areas.

An eight year old, blonde-haired, lilac-eyed girl softly laughed in her throat from the corridor as she watched the eight year old, dark-haired, amber-eyed, cat-eared Faunus princess escape from her room, again. She compared it to a prison as that was where she was expected to be most of the time hiding away, like her secondary ears she hides in a bow. The young princess named Blake Belladonna, third in-line to the royal throne, behind her middle bother, Yuma, and oldest sister Heather. It was common for the male to rule despite who was first born. 

The blonde-haired girl, Yang Xiao Long, was trained from a young age and bred from a precise ancestry, to attack, defend, use her aura and semblance to protect the royal family at all costs. Her mission was to Blake Belladonna personally, first and foremost. She was always trying to sneak away, past the guards and away from all eyes. Yang's mind was always focused on Blake's safety, second priority was the mischief the dynamic duo could get into. 

Yang trailed behind, trying to keep her footsteps quiet, but they could never be silent enough to the Faunus princess with her excellent hearing. 

“Agh.” She turned to face where the guard was attempting to hide. “Don't you have some poor damsel in distress to save, Xiao Long?” She complained with an eye roll.

“Apologies, Your Majesty.” The knight came out from her not so good hiding spot behind a silver knight decoration and bowed before her. “I cannot allow you to leave the premises of your room without an escort.” The young girl explained. 

“Rise.” She sighed “Yang, it's just me, there's no need for formalities.”

“I apologize, Princess Belladonna, but my royal duties to you and country insist on good order and discipline.”

Blake rolled her eyes again at the right answer but one that wasn't completely truthful. “That, and if you don't, my cousin Adam will scold you. Not that he's around at the moment.”

Yang's head fell in defeat because the princess was correct. “And Duke Adam will scold me again.” She repeated her personal reason for being so formal to begin with. “What trouble will you get into today Young Princess Belladonna?”

“Oh please.” She waved her wrist down. “Now, you're sounding like how everyone addresses my older sister. Guard Yang Xiao Long, I order you to address me as Blake.”

“Yes Blake.” She nodded once in understanding. She loved how commanding Blake could be at times just to get her way, but it was usually for something small like how she was addressed, or-.

“I order you to escort me to the family garden.”

“Yes Blake.” She nodded once aggressively. The young guard followed Blake out, hiding in darker areas of shadows as not to be seen as they snuck out. “No visit to Tukson's Library today? I'm surprised you do not wish to attempt to scare Chef Lie Ren. I believe you are a few days overdue.”

“Not today. Chef Lie Ren is waiting in anticipation for something to happen. Not that he ever shows it with how controlled he is. When you expect something to happen, but nothing happens that is the worse anticipation.” The royal cat Faunus shook her head. “I just want a quiet spot to read without secretly being judged by the servants or found by my family for boring and sometimes painful lessons.” She glared at Yang. “And no trying to forcibly get me to attend or trick me. That was a bad idea.” 

“Blake, I am ordered by Queen Kali to remind and have you present no matter what. Who would ever think of judging you? Your family loves you. They want the best for you.” 

“Yang, I know you're not so naïve. You know what's going on better than anyone around her. You get along with almost everyone in the palace. You know they say things behind my back. Mostly about me being a cat Faunus, even though both my parents are feline Faunus, my father passes for human and most believe he is. That part matters to maintain order. Our world is fragile when it comes to the policies and politics of humans and Faunus co-existing. Humans feel Faunus should be slaves and Faunus see humans as lesser beings as they don't have features that make them adaptable to the outside world.”

Blake continued. “My parents marriage was arranged to bring the two halves of Menagerie into one, solidifying it as a small kingdom. It's only a matter of duty that they had to have heirs to rule the throne. Take Heather for example, born of two cat Faunus, turns out to be a Faunus with no physical attributes. The people of Menagerie think she'll sympathize with humans because of that. My brother Yuma is another prime example, a bat Faunus. He has wings and can glide, but also has hemophilia, If he bleeds his blood won't clot and so he has to have blood transfusions otherwise he'll die. He gets transfusions regularly. People don't even think they're my siblings because they weren't born like me. My mother was forced to get a DNA test done to prove they are my father's children and she didn't have an affair. The kingdom wants to see me on the throne because of it. I look almost like my mom and have similar features to my dad. I am the only child who was born as a visible cat Faunus. Of course I would have to hide my ears in the form of a bow. 

You are the only human who doesn't judge me, my father, or my mother, even though she doesn't like you because you are human. Me being a princess who doesn't quite follow the rules, is a Faunus, and being royal, you treat me like everyone else.” She smiled. “You don't change your attitude or demeanor because it's me.”

“I'm not the only human. My father guards the king and he is growing on Queen Kali steadily. Nobody knows how Future King Yuma wasn't born of feline descent. Faunus DNA is complicated. Your father, King Ghira, never once doubted your mother. The nobles wanted a DNA test done as soon as they saw that Prince human as a bat Faunus. Your sister will have a hard battle gaining respect because she doesn't look like a Faunus. Your parents love each other greatly. I've only seen love like that once and it didn't last.” 

Yang continued after taking a breath. “I just don't get what the big deal is between the conflict of humans and Faunus. Some could pass off as human while others have ears, tails, antlers, or something had makes them unique, something that adds something extra to them. I mean they're almost like humans, but cooler. I really hate the fact you are forced to hide your second ears at every gathering, event, family picture taken, and even roaming about. Queen Kali does not have the same torture in order to prove she is a Faunus to keep the peace. Your feline ears are as much apart of you as your human ears are. Only certain people are allowed to know about them. I just don't get why it's hushed.”

“Yang, while I appreciate the statement, not everyone thinks like you do. Also, you wish you were a Faunus for the features humans don't have.” She smirked. “Not to mention you are a Faunus sympathizer. Some might even call you biased against humans.”

“Yes!” She claimed excitedly bringing her hand down in a fist bump. “Could you imagine how much better I could be at protecting you if I had night vision, fangs, claws and possibly super hearing? I hope I would be a dragon Faunus...or a lion Faunus! Something cool like that.” She grinned. “It's not my fault I think Faunus awesome! I mean look at me, a regular human.”

“Actually, it is your fault you are biased for Faunus.” Blake pointed out. “I would call you anything but regular. I mean Yang, you light yourself on fire. You have punches that level thick trees. Your hand-to-hand combat style is rivaled by very few. But, just because you can light yourself on fire, does not mean you'll be able to breath fire or have horns. I do think a lion Faunus does suit you. Though, sometimes very rare, they are associated with cowardice. That is the opposite of you. You are strength.”

“I can dream. My father doesn't call me Sunny Little Dragon for nothing.” She smiled. “You really think I would be a lion Faunus.”

“You are reading too much into this conversation.” She couldn't help smile and laugh to herself.

Yang interlocked her finger behind her head now that they were in the clear and she could walk beside her. “I hope I never understand racist humans.” Blake smiled at her comment. “We've reached the clearing. I'll just-ahem-let you be then. I'll be in the tree line if you need me.”

“Yang, I'll always have a spot available for you to join me, if you want.” She allowed Yang to have that option as she knew how seriously she took her job. Even if she ordered her to stay beside her, Yang would protest as it she felt it would hinder her line of sight. 

“I appreciate the offer princess, but it's hard to see around the area if I'm only able to see two hundred and seventy degrees around you as opposed to three hundred and sixty, plus I want a birds eye view to see distance. It would be limited in my sector line of sight.”

Blake knew that was the right answer, but it wasn't the complete answer, nor the answer she wanted to hear. “And because you want to look professional by staying hidden as we both know it will be a matter of time until someone starts looking for me, most likely Adam. Why are you so afraid of him anyway?”

“And yes, all that which you said. I'm not scared of Duke Adam. I'm afraid of his rank, power and authority it's gotten to his head as he can strip me of my title, deeds to any lands that allow me to stay around the palace, and displace me from being your guard as he's threatened on occasion. If it weren't for King Ghira, he would've done that already. Even Queen Kali see's reason in me staying around. He's is power hungry. To have someone else protect you would prove senseless. You hardly trust anyone as it is.” 

“That's because you're the only one I trust. You wanted to know me for me. Everyone else pretends to, well most of them.” The princess counted on her fingers. “Scaring Miss Scarlatina into thinking you've drown in your bath, only to scare her from a hiding spot. Terrifying Mr. Rodenta by hiding in a vent then blasting it open with your gantlet shotgun. Terrorize Mrs. Peach as she tries to set the table, you're not allowed to have any fun, being a kid must be so hard.” Her voice sarcastic as she rolled her amber eyes. 

“The only reason your father is as soft as he is in only giving us 'the look', is because according to my father, they were the same way, but worse. You've made your point though. That was unprofessional of me and it was wrong of me to not talk you out of it instead of joining you. That is for my own personal development and I need to do better as your personal body guard.” She started to walk toward a climbing tree. 

“Yang, I'm glad we did those things together. We're kids. We should be allowed to have some fun before it's all stripped away from us. And you're so much more to me than just a personal guard. You're my friend, my best friend. I don't have or trust anyone as much as I trust you. I'm the one who got you into trouble with my father, mother and Adam in the first place.” 

“You're also the one who bailed me out of trouble with your fiancé, King Ghira, and Queen Kali. You're a princess, it's expected of you to read boring books of authors who are dead rather than have fun and spent time with the living.” Yang joked. 

“Shut up.” The cat Faunus laughed. 

“I'm going to climb this tree now, so the cat won't get stuck later and I'll have to get you down or call the fire department.” She counted herself lucky she could joke with Blake, a royal princess, about being a cat Faunus with cat-like features and tendencies.

“That was one time and my hair was stuck. It's better than falling out of a dying tree.”

“Hey, I know what signs to look for so I don't fall. It was only one time. ”

The princess rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say.” 

The blonde started to climb the fifty foot trunk while Blake took her seat on top of a fallen tree Yang secretly created for her noticing she sat in the same spot every time, leaving an indent in the grass. She maneuvered it where a branch was able to support her back. It was a natural seat, not anything from the castle. It was stress and anxiety free. It was like the environment around her. Quiet, still, a place where she could quietly read without the disturbance of people walking by or the chatter of mouths, just the quiet noises of the almost natural forest that made up part of the garden. 

Yang always knew how to spoil her without being over-bearing the majority of the time. The princess wished her personal guard would join the seat beside her, but she took her job too seriously in her mind. Both of them knew Blake liked having her alone time without any of the palace distractions. The alone time she was granted anyway. While she was reading and Yang was nearby, Yang was quiet, only requesting that she would read aloud. 

Yang sat up with her back against the trunk watching the young girl read. While she did want to join her, she had a job to do and the princess was engaged to her cousin Adam to keep the bloodline royal. Blake was third in-line to be Queen of Menagerie, her brother wasn't expected to live very long with his blood ailment, may fifteen and he was ten now. To speak of him dying was treason. Most likely, Future Queen Heather would be in charge, if her loyalty to the Faunus subjugation wasn't constantly in question. If everything goes well, Princess Blake would be able to marry whomever she pleases, as long a she has either her parent's, brother or sister's blessing. Whoever would be in charge during that time. 

About three hours later, Yang spotted a small dot of red and tress swaying around effortlessly despite the thick brush and lack of wind. It was obviously Adam and his sword, Wilt, cutting away at anything in his path as he walked to his 'prize'. As a warning, Yang chirped five times of a melody that could be confused with a bird. The first and last beats being the longest with the middle four only half a beat. “Chhiirrpp, chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp, chhiirrpp.” It was the signal to let the princess know exactly who was coming and if she wished to hide. King Ghira, Queen Kali and Duke Adam were specialized while everyone else had a generic one as they rarely visited, if ever. 

Blake responded with three longer notes in acknowledgment. The first and last were the same octave while the one in the middle was higher pitched. “Ooooo, ooooo, ooooo.” It amazed her how well Yang could see without being as Faunus as she didn't pick up anything with her hearing. She'd be that much better if she were a Faunus.

Minutes later, she heard a twig snap behind her and her ears twitched in response. She knew exactly who it was and would not give him the satisfaction of reacting to whatever he planned. She heard the 'intruder' creep closer, no doubt with his sword in hand. He dashed directly behind her and brought the red blade to her neck as if he was going to kill her. 

“See, now what if I was a danger to you? You make it too easy for the enemy humans to kidnap and or kill you.” He gave her cheek a quick peck and sheathe his weapon.”

“I was warned you were arriving and chose not to move. I'm not alone, as much I want to be.” She referred to Adam rather than Yang. “If you were an enemy, you'd be dead.”

“Then where is your personal guard?” He asked with malice. He refused to say her name. It would only solidify her existence as human garbage. 

“She's in a tree. Yang let me know you coming. If you want to sneak up on me, at least try to be quiet. I heard you coming. Your sword's results aren't silent either.”

“Alright, but not much gets past you. Will you come back to the palace with me?” Yang started climbing down, recognizing the familiar glint in his eyes. 

“I'm reading. I'm not ready to go back yet. After I finish this chapter.” And the one after.

“What about your lessons?” He tried asking nicely.

“They're not for another hour. Yang keeps track of the time.”

“I'm sure your guard is bored, sitting around doing nothing, let's go.”

“No.” She stood firm.

He grabbed her bicep aggressively forcing her to stand. “That wasn't a request Blake. Come back with me.” Adam growled in his throat. 

“Hey!” Suddenly, Adam was forced to let go as a rock came whizzing past him, narrowing missing. Yang sent a rock that was meant to miss the target, but not by much. “Princess Belladonna is not ready to return to the palace Duke of Weasel-ton.” 

“How dare you!? It's Weaselton!” He snapped at Yang stomping toward her until he was inches from her face where he snorted through his nostrils. “Blake, did you see that!? Your guard just attacked me! Me! The Future King of Menagerie!” 

Blake crossed her arms. “I didn't see anything. She threw a rock in my general direction because of a huge bug that was coming after me and managed to squish it. You're not the future king Adam, I'm only the princess. Yuma is first in line. You're duke. Goodbye Adam.” Blake always felt stronger telling him off with Yang around or defending her. 

He flared his nostrils right in Yang's face knowing she was the reason for Blake's bravery. “You'll regret that.” The goat Faunus promised. 

“Maybe.” Yang shrugged. “Right now I don't, Your Royal Heine.” The guard bowed respectfully. Adam stomped off in anger knowing he wasn't going to win this battle. When he was gone, Yang felt her knees wobble and collapsed on the ground. She had no doubt Adam would make good on his threat. Only reason she was still around, was because of King Ghira's kindness and Queen Kali's reasoning of the only person Blake would talk or listen to. They would even go as far as to defend her as she has no quarrels with anyone, humans or Faunus, Adam being the exception. Blake would try to be there to plead her case but she wasn't sure how well or if the Belladonna parents would listen. They'd rather hear Adam and Yang's side first.

“Yang!” Blake rushed to her. Yang remembered how to breathe again. The princess knelt beside her, a concerned a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

She hated making Blake worry. “You're...you're gonna...get your dress all dirty...” She managed. “I should be the one asking you that.” 

“I'm fine.” She stated quickly, too quickly. 

Yang didn't believe her for a second and gently reached for her arm before she could pull away. She pulled the periwinkle ruffles of her dress up to reveal nasty yellow fingertip-like bruises. “Blake, you have to tell your parents.” Yang wouldn't dare break her promise of telling them herself which she was reluctant to make no less keep. “This is the second time this week. He's getting worse. It could get out of hand-.” She chided herself for the pun. 

“It's not even bad Yang. It doesn't hurt.”

“No Blake, this is how it starts. It will escalate and get worse. I get nervous every time he comes around and points his sword at your throat even though it's a joke. I get you love him, but what he's doing isn't love. I can't protect you from him forever.” 

Blake stood and faced her. “I don't need your help! I can take care of myself! Just because we're engaged, doesn't mean I love him or want to be with him!”

Yang kept her voice calm as she stood. “You'd marry someone else if you could?” 

All arguing stopped and silence hung in the air. Blake thought about the answer, the truthful answer. Yang deserved that much. “I...I don't know.” Her ears would've flattened against her skull if they could've as her eyes were glued to the ground. After several minutes, she found her answer, raised her head and locked eyes with lilac. “I mean, I know I'm only eight, Yang. At sixteen if Yuma or Heather choose not to be married, I will be wed in an arranged marriage with Adam, possibly. It's just a lot to think about. Spending the rest of my life with one person seems like a long time and too much to handle. Not to mention I'm expected to produce an heir or two by the age of eighteen. It's just feels like...”

“Your life really isn't yours. It's just run by other people.” 

“Exactly! I don't even know how I feel about children. I'm just a child myself.” 

“Blake, look at me.” Yang gently held her hand. “You're not the queen, you're a princess, Princess Blake Belladonna, the sassiest, sarcastic, most famous eye roller and glare giver in all of Menagerie, except maybe second if you count Queen Kali. She's scary when she wants to be.” Blake rolled her eyes. “Point is, you get a choice on who you want to marry where Future King Yuma and Queen Heather don't. You get to decided if you do or don't want children. Let your older siblings take care of the hard part. That burden is not yours to bare.” 

Blake smiled at her and hugged her. “Thanks Yang. You're the best body guard and friend a princess could ever ask for.” 

“You're the Yin to my Yang.” She smiled back. She stroked her hair and rubbed her back in a circle. “One life... Is not a long time...” Blake felt safe and warm in her arms, relaxing completely and almost giving into one of her feline urges. “When you're waiting...for a small sign. Patience... is hard to find. Shadows... Seem to fill your life. Don't be disappointed. Don't let your heart break. Don't spend another minute in this way. It's ok~ay. Dry your eyes now ba-by. Broken wings won't hold you down. You'll take flight soon ba-by. You'll be lifted up and you'll be there-ere-ere. “You ready to head back to the palace?”

“I guess I can't disappear forever.” They made the trek back. 

Before they even saw it, Blake knew something was wrong. “Yang, something's not right. I smell smoke and gunpowder like after you fire Ember Celica. I think I hear faint screams.”

“Wait here!” Yang told her with urgency. She climbed up one of the tall trees and saw black smoke rising from the where the Imperial Castle of Menagerie stood. Her eyes widened in fear. Blake was right. Blake! Her one sole mission in life, to protect her. She quickly climbed down. “Blake, we have to go.” She reached for her hand only for Blake to fight her as she ran ahead. “Blake!” She activated her gauntlets, Ember Celica , as she ran after her. For that moment, she hated how Blake was a natural runner as much as she liked to sit quietly and read. 

Blake ran inside not thinking about anything else. “Mom! Dad!” She cried out. Gunshots rang out, painfully ringing in her ears. People screamed in fear as they attempted for an exit. Glass shattered all around the stained glass windows. “Mom, dad!”

“Blake! We have to get out of here!” She tried to force the princess out. 

“No! Not until we find my parents!” The dark-haired girl ran around several more corridors crying out for her parents. They found themselves in the ballroom where most of the chaos ensured. Yang swallowed hard at the sight before her. She was thankful Blake didn't see the sight that would haunt her for years. Everyone living in the palace tried to scurry to safety. Those who tried to escape outside, were met with armed, civilians with guns. She grabbed Blake's hand as it would be predictable what would happen next and didn't want Blake to see. They ran along another corridor into hiding. 

They were too late as they were spotted by a taller figure with red hair and a white mask that hid his face. “Release the princess to me and I'll spare you.” He snarled. “Refuse and I will make it hurt.” He narrowed his eyes through the slits in his mask though they couldn't see.

“Never!” Yang shouted back. Putting up a brave front. “White Fang...” She knew a little bit history with them. Peace turned into controlled violence. She didn't think they would breach the walls in the Faunus paradise of Menagerie, no less the palace. She knew this is where they originated from, but they had no reason...to be here... “You brought the hateful humans here...” You were the one who falsely accused King Ghira of broken promises he never made. You're the insider threat... You're the traitor! You did this! I will have your blood for bringing plague upon the royal family!” Yang fired off one of her gauntlets. His red sword absorbed the shot. His hair and outfit glowed red. “You too...” Her eyes widened. It was that moment she realized Adam wasn't normal. He was like her, and she knew she was out matched. She gripped Blake's hand harder as they ran, ran to a safer place, a place they could escape. 

Yang sprinted up the stairs with Blake trailing close behind, still linked. The guy hot on their trail growling in anger all the while with threats he intends to keep. Yang locked the door and barracked them inside the familiar room, Blake's bedroom “Blake, you have to listen to me.” She sat the terrified princess down in an attempt to get her attention and focus on her instead of all the destruction around them. The princess was in shock. Her pupils dilated and she panted heavily for breath. “Blake, snap out of it!” She shook her.

“What was that!?” She asked out of fear and pulled the blonde girl into her or her into Yang. It was all a blur. “He just absorbed your gunshot-?” There was a loud bang against the door as a bullet was stopped by the furniture. 

“Blake, there isn't time. I'll find you, and I will explain everything. Don't trust him. Don't go with him.” She moved a large painted self-portrait of Blake, the princess hated it and now to Yang it has served its purpose. “Go through the tunnels and run. Run as far and as fast as you can. Don't look back, don't stop until you know you're safe. I'll come find you when this is all over. I'll come back for you, I promise.” She wasn't going to tell her, if she survived. Even if it took the next life, she'd find Blake again. 

“No!” She held tighter. “I'm not leaving without you!” She already doesn't know the fate of her parents. She can't lose Yang as well. 

“You have to, I'll buy time for you to escape. Don't look back, just keep running. Keep going until you can't go anymore.” There wasn't time as Yang could almost see the aggressor. He couldn't know where Blake was. 

“How will I find you!?” She asked out of desperation. 

“Escape Menagerie. Sail or fly to Vale. 

“I'm not leaving without you!” She gripped her tan jacket tightly pulling her closer.

Yang held her for a second, making a memory. She stood up and opened the vent. “Yes you are. Go!” She pushed Blake inside who tried to push it back open for Yang to escape with her. She used her strength of pain that she felt and pushed it shut, knocking Blake back by several feet and locked it from the outside as she moved the portrait back. 

“Finally!” The male made a hole just big enough for him to slide in. “You're mine!” He looked around and noticed someone was absent. “Where's the princess!?” 

“She's gone. Long gone! Far away! I'm your opponent.” 

“Aaaaahhhhh!” He angrily yelled.  
\---

Blake ran through the vent. It was large enough for her to stand up in. As she ran, she tried to process everything that happened thus far. The guy in the mask was somehow involved in her family's demise by rallying humans. Her family home, the only place she ever knew is on fire and being destroyed. Unarmed civilians were being shot and killed by unknown assailants. She had no idea where her family was, or even if they were safe. That man could somehow not only block bullets from Yang's powerful gauntlet's, but could also absorb the shot and glow red. 

Even with her night-vision, it was still hard for her to see in the dark vent. Her best friend and body guard whom she assumed never kept secrets from her, somehow knew about this secret passage not even Blake knew about in her own room. They could've used this to escape on a regular basis. She was running. Yang should be with her, she told her to run. Something about finding her in Vale. Was that Yang's home? She never mentioned it before. Blake always assumed she was born in Menagerie. Her father, Taiyang, protected her father and they were close friends. Humans were rare as they weren't welcomed on the island Faunus paradise by many. What else was her best friend not telling her? She'd have to ask when they met again. 

Blake hit the exit with her small frame and fell backwards landing on her butt. She tried pushing it open a few times, but it wouldn't budge. She felt along the metal wall and pressed what felt to be a button. The wall opened and she slipped into the crowd as they ran. The scared Faunus felt renewed with adrenaline as she made her way to the docks. The only way off Menagerie was either by boat or by bullhead. She kept running like Yang said. As fast as her legs would take her. Be damned the cool night desert air as it burned her lungs. The scattered moon lighting her way. 

Suddenly, in front of her were two Faunus she knew. The Albain twins, Corsac and Fennec. Both foxes, one had ears while the other had a tail. She didn't exactly trust them. 

“We've been waiting for you, princess.” One of them said. 

“Our High Leader will be most pleased.”

Her world went black.


	2. Wakin Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little girl wakes on a train. Yang wakes in a basement.

A little girl with dark hair and amber eyes was waking up. She was alone on a moving train. “Mmm.” She groaned and held the back of her head where it hurt the most. She had a splinting headache. The young girl couldn't remember how she got on the train, no less who she was. There was no one next to her or around her to help. She felt terrified and tried to make herself as small as possible to blend in with her environment. The more she thought, the more her head hurt. 

“Oh, you're awake.” A female voice called. “How are you feeling?” She asked concerned. 

Maybe she knows this woman and trusts her. She seems innocent enough. “My head hurts.” Her eyes went wide by the sound of her own voice she didn't recognize. 

“I'm not surprised with the large bump on the back of your head. What do you remember last?” She asked gently. The girl tried to remember, but it hurt her head too much. Not trusting her own voice, she simply shook her head. “Oh dear. Let me get this cart through, and I'll be in to check on you in a bit.” 

“Mhm.” She hummed. She's not sure if she'd ever felt so exhausted in her life. Her head rested against the window as she simply fell asleep.   
\---

A blonde-haired lilac-eyed female woke up as her right cheek stung. There was a reason she was specifically bred and chosen from a family of generations as she received special training from a young age. Yang had a special ability, she could unlock her aura to take most of the damage. She also had a semblance. She could take damage and deal it back twice as hard. Her father's was similar to it, but he never told her exactly what it was. Yang wasn't sure, but she could guess that guy was able to absorb damage like she could and deal it back. If she got out of here, I'd be her only lead to finding him.

“Wake-up bitch!” A familiar malicious voice declared. 

“I've been called worse.” She shrugged it off still waking up. 

“Where's the princess!?”

That's right! She helped Blake escape. That's why he captured her. If he was asking where she was, that means she escaped. Now, it was a matter of keeping her safe. That question brought a smile to her face. Now that she was awake, she felt agonizing pain in her right arm. “Princess?” She pretended to think. “Which one?” 

Slap! Yang was trained to deal with pain by her mind going to a more pleasant memory. She was fishing with her father at the family cabin in Patch on a dock.

“You know who, Princess Belladonna.” 

“Not ringing any bells.” Slap! She was swimming in the ocean with her sister Ruby. 

“Blake Belladonna! She's about this tall, black hair that goes to her mid-back, golden eyes and hides her cat ears in a bow. She's a pretty girl.” 

Another lead. He knew she hid her ears in a bow. Something only a select few knew. Yang was glad to have pain in her face, because the pain in her arm caused her great agony. “And I thought I was pretty.” Slap! Yang was teaching Blake how to fish. 

“You won't be desirable by the time I finish with you.” He took a breath to calm himself and start over. “Let's try this again. Where. Is. Blake?” 

“I don't remember her.” Slap! Her sister came for a visit to Menagerie and her father joined the sisters in a group hug. 

“You spent your last minutes of freedom defending her from me for no reason! Where is she!?” He seethe. 

“Oh!” She acted like she suddenly remembered. “That Blake. Beauty Blake. Yeah, she's gone.” She smiled through the blood in her teeth. 

“I now that! But where!?” He demanded. 

“I know all the people you torture say this, but I really don't know where. We're separated obviously. So, I really don't know where she is.” She shrugged like it was a normal thing. 

“Where did she go!?” 

“Far away from you as Faunus as possible.” She knew it was a mistake to throw in a pun but her right arm was burning in pain, she didn't care. She needed pain to be directed elsewhere. Slap! She hugged Blake in comfort after her mom told her she was engaged to be married to Adam and she didn't want to be married so soon or even at all. 

“Where is she!?”

“Is 'where is' meaning where she is currently? Or is it where she is going and 'will be'? Because I don't know either.” Slap! She kissed Blake's knee after she healed with her aura after she fell from a tree and scraped it after Yang freed her tangled hair. 

“I know your type. You told her to meet you somewhere once you are free. Where!?” 

“I didn't have time with you rushing to break down the door. She tried to fight me on leaving and tried to force me to go with her to paradise knows where.” 

“That brings me to another question. How did she escape!?” 

“The palace has lots of places for rats to hide in.” Slap! She jumped out of a pot that was turned off in order to scare chef Lie Ren, except he knew she was there. 

“Answer the question!” 

“There's tunnels throughout the entire palace for the royal family to escape in case of an emergency. Each royal bedroom has its own tunnel that leads outside. Some of the common areas have them. A last ditch effort to protect and get her the heck away from you!” Slap! Blake hugged her after forcing it out of her when she asked how a tree fell so she could sit comfortably. Able to support her without getting her dress dirty. Yang had used her strength and gauntlets to knock it down. “You killed Blake's family you murderer!” 

Slap! Blake had asked her to go swimming as to get over her fear of water. Yang had refused as her weapons were not water proof and she would be unable to protect her if anything happened. Blake walked to the edge of the cliff, locked her knees and fell backwards. Yang didn't care about her weapons or jacket as she jumped in after her. It terrified her how far Blake was willing to push but a relief she was safe after clinging to Yang like a lifeline. Her weapon needed to be rebuilt after, but Blake was safe. She feared Ghira was going to kill her after hearing what had happened, but the king just chuckled and was thankful he couldn't have asked for a better guard to keep his mischievous daughter out of trouble. He probably cared more that Yang didn't think of her weapons or the removal of her jacket first, just that she went after Blake without fail.

Yang knew she was feeling pain by how long the memories were lasting now. The worse part was, it was charging her semblance. The part that made both her and this guy, Faunus, whatever he was, monsters in the world. 

“Talk.” Yang narrowed her eyes and spit in his face. The Faunus wiped it off with a certain calmness that terrified her. “I will get you to talk.”

“High Leader...” A male voice called out with hesitance. 

“What is it Perry?” He asked annoyed. 

“The princess...escaped from Corsac and Fennec.... Fennec is dead.” 

Yang's grin said it all.

“How!?” 

“A swirl of red rose petals took them down and Corsac fired a lethal shot and accidentally hit his brother.” 

Yang's grin turned shit-eating. 

“What!?” He punched Yang in the temple, knocking her out.   
\---  
“Yang?”

“Huh?”

“Have you seen snow?” The princess asked as she looked outside.

“Yeah, it snows where I'm from.”

“Will you help me build a snowman?” 

Oh no. The night before, the princess had seen it in a movie with the girl with magical ice and snow powers. Now she wants to build a snow-person or Faunus. “Well...” How could she say no to the princess with her amber eyes that would fill with sadness? Not to mention possibly upset her parents with the fact Yang told her no. “It won't be a snowman,” Her ears drooped. “but we can build a sand or beach man. Maybe even add ears, claws and maybe a tail or antlers, if not add all of them into one.”

“Yay!” Blake cheered in excitement. Her smile reminded her of Ruby's before she was placed on assignment to personally guard the princess who was a few months younger than her, as opposed to a a two year difference. Yang was forced to mature while the princess could be kid. Blake tried pulling her along, but Yang dug her heels in the ground. 

“Wait a little bit princess. I have to make sure it's safe.” 

“But Yang... I told you to call me Blake.” 

“Orders are orders Princess Belladonna.” She gave Blake the idea. 

“Knight and my personal guard, Yang Xiao Long, I order you to call me Blake.” 

Yang smiled. She reminded her of her younger sister Ruby. Maybe it was a younger sibling thing. “Yes Blake.” 

“Yay!” She smiled and clapped. “Let's go!”   
\---

Yang groaned in pain when she woke up. That was going to leave a lasting mark. 

“... A girl with a red hood knocked out Corsac and he shot hit his brother. We have no idea where Princess Blake Belladonna is now. Footsteps lead toward a train station. Unable to confirm with many other footprints as the disappears. 

Despite how much pain she was in, Yang continued to smile. 

“Who is she!?” He slammed against Yang. He just received the full report and did not like it.

“Ruby Rose. Number one in her graduating class. You'll never get her back now.” She mocked with all confidence. 

His eyes narrowed behind his mask as he recognized her name, top student at Beacon Academy. Training the best or potential children into guards like Yang or protectors of the world like others. He knocked her out for a while this time. “I will enjoy breaking you.” He promised.   
\---

She had no idea how long she was down there. She knew it was more than a week. She felt weak. She knew there was a puddle of blood under her from her deep lashes if not the smell. Some of her fingers were broken and she had no doubt this guy would keep his promise on beating her until she was unrecognizable or undesirable. She didn't care. Blake is what mattered. 

Yang heard the door open, then her cell door. Every fiber of her hair felt like fire as it was pulled and every bone in her body protested as she was dragged from her cell. A bag was placed over her head. Her hair had been cut short and she knew it was in terrible condition from not being washed. Later, Yang knew the reason she felt such agony in her right arm, or at least where it used to be. Her hands, what she thought at the time were hands instead of hand was bound behind her back. Not that she felt like fighting anymore. She would refuse to tell him what he wanted and she was too weak to fight. Maybe now, he would kill her. 

“Oof...” Yang's body hit the ground, sand rather. She groaned in pain from being man-handled. She heard the vehicle speed off and away from where she was, wherever she was. She could burn the bag and ropes with her semblance, but she didn't care anymore to fight. Her burning spirit broken. “Blake...” The name that gave her strength to endure this, would now be her the last word coming out of her parched mouth. She closed her eyes and laid still.   
\---

The lady came back as promised. “How are you feeling?” She took a seat across from her. 

“Much better, thank you.” She had something to eat. She doesn't remember the last time she ate. She was hungry though. The lady also gave her aspirin for her headache. 

“Do you remember your name?” She asked gently.

How many times she asked herself the same question, only to come up blank. “No.” She said on the verge of tears. 

“No need for a beautiful girl like you to cry. That's it! What do you think of the name Belle? It means beauty. At least until you remember your birth name.”

“Belle?” She sniffled. There are worse names in the world. She decided it would do until she figured out her birth-given name. “Yeah.” She nodded. 

“Belle it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. My eyes are nearly healed, still sutures and some burning. I will try to update monthly if not sooner. In less than two weeks I will be going on a forced camping trip essentially and won't be online for a while 
> 
> So while working on this one, I had other ideas come to me and now 11 works (if not possible works sit on my desktop, 5 in my email.) I'm also trying to update my YouTube channel with videos now that I can see 3-D, not get sick when watching animations and my eyes are better. Thank you all for the Kudos. It reminds me I need to get my butt in gear and update.


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle starts a new life. Yang tries to adjust to the life she has now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. The chapters get longer as they go

My name is Belle, it means beauty. I don't have a last name because I don't remember it. I was found on a train by myself. It's guesstimated I am eight years old. The food cart lady gave me my name and brought me to an orphanage in Vacuo. I am Belle, no last name. This is my story and I am sticking to it.

Once Belle had convinced herself she was ready, gave herself a confident nod and walked up the stone steps. She awkwardly knocked on the wooden door several times. A few moments later, a middle-aged woman with pale blonde hair answered. She kept looking straight ahead as if to find the person who knocked. She was about to close the door when she saw the young girl. “Hello child. What's your name?” 

The child smiled nervously and any courage she might've had disappeared. “Belle.” She sheepishly answered.

“Well Belle, my name is Miss. Goodwitch. Are you alone?” 

“Ah-huh.” She nodded. 

“What about your family?” She asked gently knowing it was a sensitive subject. 

“I was found alone on a train.” 

“A train? Where were you going?”

“I...I don't know.” Her ears were flat against her skull as her eyes shifted nervously. “I don't remember anything.” 

“Well...we don't have any vacancies right now.” Belle's ears pinned back. The woman gave her a smile and pushed her glasses up. “Why don't you come on in? I'm sure we can find room for you somewhere. Follow me.” She opened the door and led the girl inside.  
\---

Slowly, Yang opened her eyes, allowing them the adjust to the sunlight. She felt a light weight on her back. She freaked not knowing what it was. “Blake!” She shouted with what little voice she had. Footsteps were sprinting toward her location and she pretended to be asleep hoping they would go away. 

“Yang?” A long lost familiar voice spoke. 

Lilac eyes opened, meeting a familiar silver. “Ruby?” Her voice dry and cracked. 

“You're alive!” Tears filled her silver eyes as rose petal burst from the door to her sister and embraced her. “I'm so happy you're alive!” She said with relief. 

“I missed you too!” Yang held her tightly not caring she was in pain. “Where's Blake?” Ruby was raised by the same organization. Blake is Yang's assignment while the famous Weiss Schnee is Ruby's assignment. Ruby's seen Blake from afar, but Blake hasn't seen Ruby. That, and Yang's only talked about her a dozen times. 

“You're thirsty and probably hungry. Let me get you something.” She used to her semblance to burst into rose petals and disappear at the speed of sound. 

“Yang Xiao Long,” A familiar voice filled with snide remarked. Her demeanor completely changed upon seeing Yang. “We-Ruby's been worried sick about you.” She kept her own feelings out of it as her family taught her. 

Yang smiled with understanding that Weiss missed her without saying. “Unlike Ruby, you don't sugar coat anything. Give it to me straight. How bad is it?” Her face winced as Weiss was about to be brutally honest. 

Weiss noticed how reluctant she was to ask. “Can't you just ask-?”

“I'm asking you.” She croaked. 

“If it wasn't for your blonde hair...we wouldn't have thought it was you. We thought you weren't going to make it.”

“Great motivator. Only know its me based on the color of my hair. Where's Blake? I know Ruby saved her.” She rushed. 

“Shh. She's safe. On a train going to an orphanage outside the kingdom.” 

“In Vale?” Sure, all she had to do was cross the water to get to the mainland. 

Weiss tensed. “...In Vacuo...” 

“Vacuo!? She's supposed to be headed to Vale! Patch in particular!” She went into a coughing fit. As if on cue, Ruby brought up her water. 

“See, now you strained your voice by getting angry.” Weiss scolded. 

“She's supposed to be headed to Vale, then Patch. This is our safehouse. How can I make sure she's safe if I can't protect her? It's my birth-given right to protect her!” She took a longer sip. 

It's Ruby's job to protect me, not babysit a knocked out princess. “You know the protests were rising as well as becoming violent. You knew revolution was imminent. You should've notified us sooner. Say I don't know... A week in advance so we could take a bullhead and arrive in a few hours. Not us showing up just in time to save her! Just because she's your mission, doesn't me we don't want you to succeed! It's okay to ask for help.” 

“I did notify you two weeks early! It's not my fault you two had just gotten back to Atlas that day.” Yang nearly finished her water. “She's not just a mission. Like you and Ruby, she's a person. ...Someone I failed to protect.” Her eyes didn't meet Weiss. 

“No you didn't fail her. You saved her by putting her first, above pride and arrogance.” She paused. “You called for back-up in case. She's safe because of you. The fox Faunus would have collected her and brought her to their leader I presume.”

The heiress thought for a moment. “Speaking of...” Weiss continued. “Blake and I were born with the ability to unlock our aura and semblances. Ruby helped me unlock mine and I'm not defenseless because of it. She's taught me how to fight with Myrtenaster. I'm not helpless like Blake is. That is the difference between Blake and I. You wanted to protect her so bad, you didn't want her protecting herself. That was selfish of you.”

“I didn't want her to become a monster. Not like me, not like White Fang Leader. The aura unlocking I don't mind...but it unlocks your semblance too. She wouldn't be the same ever again. That's not what she wanted, nor what her parents wanted for her. She wants to be as normal as possible. I couldn't do that to her. She just wanted to blend in.” 

“I'm not a monster, Ruby isn't a monster, you're not a monster. Just because we're special, doesn't mean we're monsters.” Silence hung in the air and Weiss realized she wasn't getting anywhere. “Speaking of selfish, what happened to you?” 

“A smart mouth and a grin too good not to punch out.” She gave a fake chuckle. 

“And your hair-?”

“Don't mention the h-word.” She held up her hand. “I beat the guy who who cut it by bashing my head into his nose. I flung my body back while I was restrained.”

“Well, your aura is healing your body nicely, you'll just have scarring.” 

“Good. How long was I out for?” 

“Three days.” 

“Good.” She flipped the blankets over. “After I eat and I can go.” 

“Oh no you don't! You are not leaving this house for at least another week!” 

“Weiss, I'm healing. I've spent enough time healing. I've gotta get out there and I have to go to her.” Weiss wasn't going to stop her. “I don't know how much I missed already. I have to go after her. She's probably worried, scared, and lonely. She doesn't even have her books or anyone to keep her company.” 

Weiss blinked. It was rare for guards to fall for their missions, but not unheard of. “She's more than a mission to you, isn't she? Worried, scared, lonely, and you think about her books!? You love her, don't you!?” 

“Don't be ridiculous!” Yang shouted back but instantly regretted it as it proved Weiss's point. “I'm her guardian. She needs to be protected.” 

“She's safe.” 

“She'd be safer with me!” Yang's eyes snapped red. 

Weiss backed a few feet away until she calmed down. “You love her.” She stated gently.

“I don't know if I do. We're too young to know what love is, aren't we? I mean romantically. You can't tell anyone, especially not Winter!” 

“Relax, secret's safe with me. I don't think love has an age. I mean even people meet in middle school, and get married after high school and stay together until they die. You've...you've been missing for three months.” Weiss sighed. She couldn't tell Yang she can't fight with a missing arm or even in her current condition. 

“Three months is too long. I have to leave this bed. I have to get to her.” Yang tried getting up, only to be with met with resistance. “She has to know about her family-.” 

“Yang! Slow down,” Weiss used her ability to freeze her to the bed. “We couldn't save them. We tried, everyone is dead.”

She let the dark words sink in. “So Blake is the only survivor.” She slowly took the words in. Weiss simply nodded. “She's the queen of Menagerie...her greatest fear realized. No one can know she's alive. At least until I'm healed enough to protect her.” A darker thought crossed her mind. “What about my father? He was supposed to protect King Ghira and Queen Kali.” 

“...I'm sorry Yang...” 

“...Oh...” She smiled sadly. “Don't be. He always got the death he wanted. He died a hero.” A few tears fell from her eyes. “King Ghira was like my uncle. I called him Uncle Ghira before I knew better. I think because of that Blake called my father Uncle Tai.” She sniffled. “I'm happy Tai got the farewell he wanted. Laying down his life for his best friend. That is true loyalty. I don't think the king ever questioned his loyalty. I can't let either of them down.”

“Are you okay?”

“Once I get to Blake, I'll be fine.” 

“And you say I took training too seriously once Ruby introduced me to aura and semblances. You take your mission too seriously. You won't do anyone any good if you go out there and die.” 

“After I eat and shower, I want to see the castle for myself.” 

“You can't even sit-up, no less walk. Traveling is out of the question.” 

“I have to see it. I need to know. I need to feel it. Not just physically, but feel the energy of it. I was tortured for any information I had on Blake. I need to know what still stands.” 

“Okay... but only when you have your strength. It's not what it used to be, or even what you remember. Whatever you remember, it's not the same. Forget what you know.”

“I can't do that. I'll keep my memories close to me. I believe you. I know it's gone and it's not coming back. Weiss felt like she was talking about more than just the palace. Yang gave her a small smile. “Let's go eat. Ruby made breakfast.” She could smell it burning. 

“She did what!? Ruby can't cook to save her life!” The white-haired girl ran to the kitchen. “Ruby! Don't set off the fire-!”

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. “Fire. Fire. Activating sprinkler system.” 

“Alarm...” Weiss stood frozen. Her hair completely flat from the water. “Ruby Rose!” 

Yang smiled at their usual antics, she was glad she didn't leave her room so she wouldn't have to get wet. They were like a couple and it was cute. They were close partners who worked well together, even if Weiss was Ruby's mission being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

Yang wouldn't mind a relationship like theirs with Blake, but she worked better on her own and Blake wanted to be normal. Yang wouldn't switch her mission up for a partner anyway. As soon as she would get attached, someone would move on to a single person mission. Disappointment would not describe the shame Yang would feel if Winter knew. Yang looks up to Winter like an older sister despite Winter being Weiss's older sister. She wouldn't dream of disappointing her idol, no matter how firm a hand she may have. 

Now that she was alone in the bedroom for the first time since she woke, darker thoughts entered her mind. She thought about everything she lost and nearly lost. Blake being first, her right arm, her father and Blake's family she's learned to love. She couldn't fight, no less protect Blake anymore. This was the only life she knew, and it was taken from her. She couldn't beat the leader with both arms. She didn't stand a chance with just one. She was a goner, and Blake would be too. Blake had given her hope, a reason to fight, but now she was gone, her fighting spirit gone with her. 

Tears fell from her eyes and she sat in her bed, hopeless to do anything. Her father was gone. King Ghira is dead. Queen Kali is dead, Princess Heather and Prince Yuma are both dead, and though Blake survived, she had no one. She never wanted to be queen, and now she may not have a choice. 

Yang's eyes shot open. Blake didn't know. She had no idea. Someone had to tell her. Someone she trusts has to tell her the fate of her family. Yang found her purpose. She had to tell Blake exactly what had happened. She deserved to be comforted by someone she knew. Even if Yang couldn't do much, she could at least be there for her. She had to get to Blake...somehow. 

While breakfast turned into a soggy mess, first task was to shower. She nearly punched the walls in frustration with trying to get her shirt off. She didn't realize how much she took her dominate hand for granted. It was a chore in itself to shampoo her hair, even as short as it was. Pretending for Ruby's sake that everything was okay, was more difficult than expected. 

Tears flowed from her eyes. She used to be strong. She used to think she was invincible. She burned brightly, even literally lighting herself on fire. Now, she was slowly dying. She was an ember, floating away from the burning fire just to die in the sand. 

If showering wasn't enough of a problem, dressing proved frustrating. Her less dominant hand had issues pulling a shirt above her head and getting her head, arm and stump of an arm into the correct holes. She growled in anger after knocking several things over and falling on the floor. She gave up and settled for a bathrobe. 

Weiss had the place cleaned and breakfast complete when Yang forced her way down the stairs. Even the simple task of holding a fork and eating proved too much. She ate with her hand instead without making a mess. The reality of her new life slowly sinking in. She grew more depressed as the day dragged on. The worse part, it just started.


	4. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tried to get used to things
> 
> Blake tries to get used to things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friend who isn't feeling well, this update is for you MWJ! You were my best support when I first started writing. I hope you feel well and take all the time you need to come back stronger!

The longer she stayed, the more hopeless Yang became. She had stayed with Ruby and Weiss in her childhood home for maybe two months already. Time was hard to keep track of. Training, the one thing she was good at, one thing she never faltered on, became too much of a task. She tried fighting Ruby or Weiss and she found it hopeless with one arm. She would try to attack as if it was still there, but it wasn't. It was never is, and it's never, coming, back. She spends most of her days on the couch watching T.V. if the news of the palace and the said weren't too much. It was dying down, but the Faunus were outraged not having any idea what really happened. Dressing isn't as hard as it once was, but showering was still a pain. At least her hair was getting longer, better, but worse at it became harder to wash. 

“Yang!” Ruby's voice sang. “Something came in the mail for you.” 

“From General Ironwood himself.” Weiss stated, pleased but proper.

“Ironwood?” Yang questioned. “What did I do to gain that kind of attention?” She narrowed her eyes at Weiss. “Or rather, who I know that can call in a special favor such as this?” 

“I'll have you know I had no hand in this. You've earned this one on your own.” She smiled proudly as Ruby placed the box in front of her. Yang stared at the white box with a single golden bow for some time. “Well, are you going to open it?” She had to break the tension as Ruby was practically jumping up and down the walls in her mind. 

Yang peeled the bow off using what was left of her right arm to hold it steady. Silver stared back at her. Her eyes shut tight as the image of a red blade invaded her mind. Knowing that was over, she slowly opened her eyes to find a prosthetic arm staring back. 

“You don't like it.” Ruby pouted. She was more disappointed than she led on. 

“No...it's fine...it's just... It's not me. I lost a part of me and it's never coming back. This isn't the same. Nor will it ever replace what I lost.” 

“You're right.” Weiss agreed. “It can't replace what you lost, but it can help you move forward. It will help you spar, fight, and get you to where Blake is. You won't be pulled off assignment as long as you can fight. You know it's not easy to convince Ozpin to wait for you.”

“Weiss, I couldn't even protect her with two natural limbs. How am I supposed to protect her with one that's not real?”

Ruby knew it was her time to leave. “The White Fang Leader isn't normal. He's like us, a 'monster' as you say. He activated his aura and he has a semblance. He's a skilled swordsman. You weren't meant to fight alone. Like you also said, he sounded young. He probably took power...forcefully. He's good, but not good enough to earn that type of power.”

“He's better than me! Blake needs someone who can beat him! I-I...can't...” Tears left her eyes at the admittance of her defeat. “I tried...I lost...” 

Weiss froze for a moment. She was too defeated. Any sort of reassurance would fall on deaf ears. “Maybe Adam did kill the fire-burning, hot-headed, determined Yang Xiao Long after all.” Weiss stood up to leave. “You are right about one thing. Blake deserves someone who is willing to fight, even if they lose. She deserves someone who is willing to fight for her, no matter the cost or limitations. Someone willing to fight past limitations.” She needed to stab the knife further. She needed Yang to be at rock bottom so she can climb her way back up. Weiss left Yang alone with her thoughts no matter how dark. It was how her resilience could kick in and she'd bounce back, stronger than before.   
\---

Belle had spent a month in the orphanage. She's picked up a hobby on reading chapter books of at least twenty chapters, if not books of three hundred pages or more, far exceeding the reading level of children her own age. She's also learned that she's a Faunus, two cat ears on top of her head proved so. She met more children who don't mind Faunus, but there are also children who picked on Faunus by pulling their ears, antlers, horns or tails. None of the other children except very few would do anything about it. She's chosen like a few others to hide her ears in the form of a bow. 

Currently, she was wondering the grounds for a quiet spot to read. 

“Hey Belle!”

Or at least it would be if not for a certain monkey Faunus hanging above her head by his tail in an attempt to surprise her with a jump scare. 

“Hi Sun.” She replied in a dead pan. 

“Whatcha doin'?” He grinned. 

Belle couldn't help but get a deju-vu vibe from a warm, yet familiar smile. “Trying to read.” She slammed her book shut knowing she wasn't going to get any reading done. 

“Lame.” He groaned. “Come on, have some fun, climb a tree. It's beautiful up here.” 

Belle had no idea why, but the idea of climbing a tree made her nervous. She wasn't sure if it was the idea of getting stuck-Sun would come up with plenty of jokes of a cat getting stuck in a tree, or if it was the fear of falling. 

“No thanks. I'll pass.” 

“Awe, come on. I promise I'll catch you if you fall.”

“Not worth it.” She got up and moved to an area with little to to no trees. Of course, Sun followed. Why did he never get the hint? She wanted to be alone for a while. 

“Don't be like that. Come one Belle, have some fun, loosen up.” 

How is someone who is cute, so obnoxious. “Sun, please.” She sighed. “Just let me have ten minutes to myself.”

“Five.” He negotiated.

“Seven.” Belle replied.

“Three,” He used his fingers to count as he thought about it. “Wait. I did that wrong.” 

“Ten Sun, just ten.” 

“Fine.” He jumped down on his feet and started to walk off. “I'm starting the count down. Don't let Cardin bother you.” 

“It's not Cardin I worry about.” She said low enough he couldn't hear. 

She sat in a shady spot on a sunny day leaning against a tree and began to read. For whatever reason, the sparse tree in the deserted clearing was peaceful with the birds chirping, as annoying as they were, it brought a certain calmness. Something that felt familiar to her. A memory she couldn't place.   
\---  
Four Months Later

Yang had healed enough to decide to wear her prosthetic arm. Once she got over the nausea of how it made her feel just by looking at it. She made it part of her. She turned the silver into gold with outlines of black. She was more than determined to go after Blake. She had wallowed in self-pity too long; Weiss and Ruby continued their lives and took on missions in Atlas, coming back every few months. Her training's improved drastically where she now was able to nearly able to beat Ruby and Weiss two on one on medium mode, but it was no where near perfect. There was always room for improvement. Decent enough to fight low life's and low skill level fighters yes, someone like the White Fang leader, no. 

Currently, she was beating up another defenseless tree. 

“Yang! Someone's here to see you.” Ruby called.

She really didn't want to stop what she was doing, but it had to be important for Ruby to interrupt. “...Coming...” She huffed, wiping sweat from her brow as she made her way inside. 

“Hello, Miss Xiao Long.” 

Yang had just closed the door behind her. “Good morning Headmaster Ozpin.” She repeated the greeting by second nature as she was in shock. “What brings you by our humble abode.” The words didn't come naturally, but it was better than asking 'what are you doing here?' as it sounds accusatory. 

“A black bird informed me of what happened and it seems you are improving.” Yang hoped he meant a crow rather than another another black bird. “If you wish to consider, I have a gift for you.” 

“I'm almost scared to ask.” Any gift from the Headmaster was a blessing though a curse from what another had said. In Yang's knowledge, he only gave two people 'gifts'. Both of them black birds. One loyal, the other...

“You've no doubt learned about your uncle's and your mother's abilities I've gifted them with through magic.”

“My uncle Qrow can turn into a crow and my birthmother Raven cam turn into a raven. Ironic enough as it is, with these abilities, they've worked as your spies-informants. Qrow is loyal to you while Raven abandoned everyone and went dark.”

“Precisely. Since your training is going well, I would like to give you the ability to shape shift as well. You would turn into a form of bird as well.” 

Yang thought about it. Her mother told her once to ask questions and be skeptical, especially when it came to Ozpin. “This sounds one-sided. What do you get out of it in return?” 

“My, my.” He chuckled. “Ever as curious as your mother.” Yang controlled herself not to narrow her eyes in being compared to her. She wasn't a mother. “I will have an extra pair of wings and eyes in the sky to keep me informed and in the the loop. If you so choose, Miss Belladonna will be your primary mission. You second mission will be to me, I would call you if I need you. It won't be often but it will have priority.”

Raven's warning echoed in her head. 'What Oz did to my brother and me.' Raven made it sound like a curse. Like she didn't want the ability she was given. Uncle Qrow never talked about it. As far he knew, maybe Yang didn't know of his transformation. Yet, Ozpin was sharing it out in the open now with Ruby and Weiss. She needed time to think about it before deciding. “Headmaster, I'm sorry you came all this way but...I'm going to have to decline your offer.” 

“Yang!” Ruby gasped.

“It's alright Miss. Rose.” He turned his attention back to Yang. “May I be inclined as to ask why?” 

“Raven implied that the 'blessing' you bestowed upon her and my uncle turned out to be a curse. Magic is unpredictable. It would be impossible to predict what type of bird I would turn into, if I would turn into a bird. Blake isn't weak but I can't afford to leave her longer than I already have, for any presented amount of time to assist you with other missions. That was selfish on my part for not going to her sooner when she needs me.”

“Miss Xiao Long,” He stood. “I respect your decision, but I do hope you change your mind. Should you change your mind, you know where to find me, even during summer break.” He walked toward the door. “In the meantime, continue to train and don't beat yourself up about the White Fang Leader too much. The outcome could have been much worse than what it was. You were not meant to face an enemy with that much power yet. Even some of our finest graduates would struggle to take him down.” He looked into her defeated face as she faced the floor. “The point is, you didn't give up any information leading to the capture of Princess Blake Belladonna. In that regard, you have succeeded. Also, Miss Belladonna is safe because of you. You could've ended your torment and perhaps the leader would've killed you, you could've ended your suffering but didn't.” He was nearly out the door. “You are still tasked with keeping Blake Belladonna safe, however, until she comes into the light, Menagerie's will be in chaos with the cabinet composed of nobles. I don't need to mention he has every White Fang Faunus alive searching for the princess as well as anyone who might've survived. The peace that has been maintained in the other kingdoms are now faced with a fragile balance. Be careful, all of you.” He grabbed his cane and walked out the door.

Ruby used the silence to address the elephant in the room. “Yang why did you do that!? You'd be able to fly!” 

“Ruby, I like the way I am. I'm as normal as I can be. I'm a Xiao Long, not a Branwen. Raven made sure of that. I already look like her, the more I separate myself from her the better.” 

“You're not her Yang. You'll never be her.” Ruby assured. 

“Really Ruby? Because the way I see it, I'm here, while Blake is out there. Alone in some orphanage. I abandoned her, just how Raven abandoned me.” 

“It's different. You bought her time to escape. You were injured in the process. You helped her escape. You gave her the valid time she needed to run. You're not going to help her or anyone else until you help yourself. You have the biggest heart I know. You will get back to her. You haven't abandoned her. You just need time to yourself.” 

Yang loudly groaned. Ruby did make some good points, she was right. She smiled at her younger sister. “Thanks Rubes.” 

“No problem.” She smiled at her younger sister. If Yang thought she had a shit-eating grin, the smile Ruby wore beamed. She couldn't take it and started ruffling her sister's hair. “Yang stop! Cut it out.” She swung her arms in vain.

“Oh yeah?” She moved her fingertips along her sides. “Are you going to stop me?” 

“Yang! Stop!” The younger sibling laughed. “That tickles!”

“Well, when you two are done, help me set the table.” Yang smiled with malicious intent. “Yang, whatever your thinking, don't. Ruby, not you too.”

“Get her!” Ruby cried.

Together, the siblings nabbed Weiss and attempted to tickle her. “I am not ticklish. Not this foolish nonsense.”

“Awe, come on Ice Princess. It's all in good fun.” Yang helped her up. “Although...” She pretended to think. “I forget you don't know what fun is.”

“I do too know how to have fun... It's just not what you two consider fun.” Weiss smiled seeing Yang nearly back to her old self.

\---

Months have passed, and Belle was getting used to Sun's antics. He followed her around, but left her alone when she requested it to read. It was always ten minutes. Something they called the ten minute rule. The thing that annoyed her, was the fact he was always asking questions to see if she remembered something, anything from her past. Belle's climbed a few tree branches, but it was never high enough where she didn't feel comfortable jumping down. 

“Hey Belle?”

“Yes Sun?”

“Tell me what you think of this idea. We run away.” he had his heads together then broke them apart on opposite sides. 

Sure Sun could be a little impulsive, but enough to run away? “Have you lost your mind?” A ridiculous question really. Sun lost his mind long before she met him. 

“No.” He jumped down to face her. “We could do it. We could survive out there. Steal what we need to eat and finding places to hide. You're the sneakier of the two of us. You hate it here, I hate it here. It'd be like one of your adventure books. Two orphan kids traveling across Remnant, seeking adventure and longing for freedom.”

“Sun, those stories only work out in books. There's too many factors and unknowns.”

“How about we start in Vacuo, where I'm from. I could show you where I grew up-.”

“Slow down. I need sometime to think about it before we rush into anything.” 

Sun kept going. “My best friends, and my favorite hangouts. We could also go to Menagerie where all Faunus are welcome or Anima, or Vale, while avoiding racist bigots in Atlas.” Her words sank in. “What's there to think about? I mean, this place stinks, there's mold forming, and most of the kids here are rude. I guess Glynda is okay in my book, she's stern.”

“Don't let her hear you say that.” She gave him a skeptical look. 

“Look, just think about it, okay?”

She sighed with a smile. “I promise I'll think about it.” 

“Great!” He beamed. 

A thought crossed her mind since he brought up the less than pleasant children. “Sun?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever thought about joining the Faunus Right's Movement?” A reason to travel.

“No, why?”

“I was thinking about the way Velvet yelps when Cardin pulls on her ears. Humans like him make me sick. I want to do something about it.” 

“I got it!” He jumped excitedly. “We'll be Faunus Right's Warriors! Traveling across Remnant, sharing our story and fighting in every continent until all Faunus are free. The White Fang is known for violence. We could just be our own team.”

She smiled at his enthusiasm. “That seems a little far fetched, but anyway we can help, we should. You've given me things to consider. I'll think about it.” 

“Oh yeah! Belle and I are going to take over the world. One kingdom at a time.”

She smiled and shook her head. He was getting ahead of himself, but that was Sun. To not stroke his ego, Belle turned serious. “Don't push it.” 

“Right.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Got it.”   
\---

Belle got up from her usual reading spot as the sun was going down. Sun walked in front of her as usual. She was thankful for her night vision, even if it didn't help her read, but it helped her see in the dark. As they walked down to their corridor, they heard a loud bang. Sun was stumbling around in the dark. 

“That's for messing with Velvet you assholes!” Coco yelled before punching Cardin. 

Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Fox were beating the snot out of Cardin, Sky, Dove, and Russel. Even if Fox was blind, he beat the stuffing out of Dove. 

“Sun.”

“Yeah?”

“Remind me never to get on Coco or Velvet's bad side.”

“That's ridiculous. You would never mess with Velvet, and Coco is a fighter, but not too hot headed to cause a fight like this without probable cause. See, not all humans are bad. It's just the few that ruin it for the rest. Three humans against four to defend their Faunus friend. These guys had it coming. I'm surprised they didn't act sooner to be honest.”

“Yeah...” Sun's voice faded into the background of her own thoughts. Belle couldn't help but feel a familiar warmth from the protection of seeing Velvet's friends fight for her. She felt luike she knew someone would do the same for her, not Sun but... It felt natural, but she couldn't place the warm...friendly...familiar...

“Belle! Earth to Belle!” Sun waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. He's never seen her have a far away look before. When she was reading yes, but she was further away, another time. 

“Huh?” She blinked a few times and shook her head. 

“You okay? You seemed a little out of it.” 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling like I almost forgot something.”

“Something you needed to do?” 

“No... Like a memory...”

“You remembered something?” He said excitedly giving her his undivided attention. 

She almost became frustrated. “But I can't remember what it is I'm trying to remember. It's like I remember feeling warmth, but also that I was protected by someone close to me.” It didn't make sense to her, how could it make any sense to Sun? He was as dense as they came. 

“That's really vague. I mean when my mom would hug me, I felt warm and safe with her protection.” He tried to compare. 

“No. It's not like that. It's different.”

“What do you mean?” He wanted to understand. 

“I have no-... I can't explain it.” Her feline ears nearly pinned against her skull if not for the bow. 

“Okay... Well, how about we head to bed before the noise wakes up the cranky, old, witch. She'll be angry if she's woken up. Good night.”

“Night...” She sauntered to her room. Sun gave her some things to think about that night as she laid awake. She thought about his offer and it appealed to her even more. Not just joining the Faunus rights, but also possibly finding out more about her past. Who was she before her memory loss, and what caused it? She had to look like at least one of her parents, right? Even if one was a dog, or a fox, maybe a bear or even a reptile. It was known that to different Faunus species would have a child or children different from them. That was, unless both her parents were cats, doubtful. Still, there had to be a Faunus who knew who she was. Remnant seemed like a big place, but the more she explored, the smaller it would be, she hoped.


	5. Planning and Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning with Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be 2 chapters but since it's been too long, I decided to make it one. Enjoy!

Yang concluded her training was complete. Weiss and Ruby thought she pushed herself too hard, which is a Yang thing to do. They also agreed not enough time was spent on defensive maneuvers. Again, a Yang-like thing to do. Today was the day she would set out and look for Blake, she would bring the princess home if she desired. She packed a large rucksack which held food for a few days, a few change of clothes, pillow and sleeping bag. She would be gone only a day as that is how long it would take to arrive. When Blake arrived at the orphanage Ruby and Weiss spoke of, she had nothing. That thought only made Yang feel sick. That was all the more reason why she had to press on. If she paced herself right, she would arrive around dusk, at the latest, dark. 

“I'm coming Blake. Wait for me.” She peeped talked herself, looking up, beyond the ceiling. “I promise I'll protect you and never leave you again.” After packing, she went downstairs for breakfast that Weiss cooked and quickly ate, much to the platinum's blonde's protests. She kissed her sister on the forehead after giving her a proper bear hug. She hugged Weiss, tight but brief. “Love you Ruby. Goodbye Weiss, I'll see you both in a few days and you'll be able to meet Blake too.” She waved behind her with a smile.  
\---

“You ready Sun?” Belle asked that morning.

“I was born ready!” He was fired up, ready to go. 

“You're all packed and you have everything ready?” 

“Yeap. Check, check and check.” He was too pleased with himself, crossing his arms and grinning his teeth as if he expected them to shine. 

“Good.” She stated shortly. “We leave tonight.” 

“Alright! This is going to be so much fun! Fighting for Faunus Right's while we discover who you are and where you came from!” He couldn't contain his excitement. 

“Sun, our first priority is to our bothers and sisters.” She reminded him. “If anyone happens to recognize me, well...that is a shot in the dark.” 

“Right, right. Sorry, just excited.” 

\---

“Come on, come on, come on.” Yang paced the station platform impatiently. She had shown up an hour prior from the short boat ride and the train was fifteen minutes late. If it wasn't for Ruby and Weiss insisting that she stayed until morning to rest, she would've taken the midnight train and could be there already. 

Five minutes later, the train finally arrived. As much as she wanted to rush to get on, she waited until she was one of the last to snag a seat near the exit to be the first one off. She closed the door to her area as she didn't want to be disturbed by adults thinking she was lost. Just because she was considered a child, it didn't mean she was hopeless or helpless, like a real damsel in distress she knew. “I'm coming Blakey, just hang on.” She said to herself. 

Just in case she would fall asleep, she set and alarm that was set to go off before the train was due to arrive. Yang stayed up all night as her mind refused to rest. She thought about Blake and the orphanage Ruby and Weiss kept her up to speed on. She thought about how lonely or scared Blake must've felt when first waking up alone. Yang indulged her mind as she researched everything she could think of. There had been no word, not even a whisper of survivors on the palace attack. The orphanage itself was a big cottage, a ways out of the way, but it seemed cozy. 

Their records showed there was a girl named Belle with no known last name, amber eyes, black hair who wore a black ribbon on top of her head. It said that she had arrived the next day after the Menagerie Revolution what history would call it now. If she was trying to send a message telling someone she was there, it may as well have been a flashing neon sign. Belle, Belladonna, girl with no memory, a cover story for a princess in hiding. As lame as it was, it worked. A black ribbon on top of her head? She was covering her two feline ears. Message received. Surely Blake could've picked a last name though. Her first name meant black. She could've been Belle Black. Again, double b. Blake Belladonna, Belle Black. This had to be Blake. In any case, it's the closest link she had to finding her. Even where her train stopped and where she ended up wasn't too far. In Yang's opinion, Blake was too obvious, and it would only be a matter of time until the White Fang Leader found her. 

There was a knock on her cabin door and on instinct, Yang answered by opening it, ready to fight. It was a young teenager with amber eyes, darker than Blake's, brown hair, and she wore a crimson dress. Long sleeves that looked like foreign language characters on her upper arms. Yang immediately grew suspicious of her, though she had no reason to. 

“Is this seat taken?” The pre-teen asked. “All the other seats are filled.”

“No, go ahead.” Yang replied with a false smile.

“I'm Cinder.”

“Yin.” She offered her hand. She used Yin as a cover to prevent anyone from knowing her true name while a hint for Blake. Looking closer, she could see markings on her skin that look like tattoos were actually ruins of an ancient language, one that she was vaguely taught. This made her more weary of her company. 

“No offense, but aren't you a little young to be traveling alone?” 

“I could ask you the same.” She had no malice in her her tone, just observation. “I'm not alone. My uncle is around.”

“I hope he won't mind me taking a seat.”

“Not at all. He's probably at the bar if this train has one. He doesn't feel like babysitting a kid that isn't his. I only weight him down.” Uncle Qrow would be at the nearest bar, but he loved his nieces. 

“One of those family members. My friends are nearby, they all wanted to sit together but not enough room.” 

Yang sensed that Cinder was lying as all teenage girls travel in groups or with one or two male friends if not a boyfriend. It's possible she's an innocent bystander, but even strangers with no ill intentions are not to be trusted. She was hoping to get some sleep on the train, but with Cinder around, she didn't trust her enough to. She needed to sleep but she needed her paranoia to last the whole trip in order not to fall asleep. She stared out the window into a beautiful scenery.

Not soon enough, the train started moving. Yang couldn't contain her excitement, eagerness or anxiousness and her leg took the brunt of it as it bounced in place.

“You seem...energetic.” Cinder carefully observed. 

“I'm excited.” She admitted holding her knees, acting as if it'll keep all the energy she has contained inside her. “I'm meeting a friend.” Cinder's face stiffened. “I haven't seen her in what feels like a year, but it's been almost a year.”

Cinder decided to go with it and cheer her up. “I'm meeting a friend to. One in Mistral.”

“Mistral, huh?” Yang hasn't been anywhere but the kingdoms of Vale and Menagerie. “What's it like there?” She asked with interest. 

“Anima itself is home in its own ways. If you don't like the flatland, there's the snow capped mountains, or desert. Any type of environment you long for, Anima has it. Mistrial itself is busy with its own network of shops, plenty of places to visit for scen  
ery and activities. It's definitely home. If you ever get a chance, you should visit.” 

“Maybe... I'm headed to Vacuo. Anima is an ocean away.”

“You remind me of a rough and tough girl. With your uncle and all, I'm sure you'll have no trouble.” Cinder was amused with the short blonde child. 

“Thanks. From what I've seen, I'm sure you'll enjoy being home. I'll try to keep my energy level to myself.” 

“Don't worry about it. I miss having all that energy to expel and not feel tired.” 

“It goes away?” Yang loved having energy for days. Being able to do what she wanted freely and no concern for how tired she would grow. 

“No, it's more like you don't feel like doing anything. It's like you need a reason to get out of your bed in the morning. If you think about it like that, then yes, your energy levels lowers.”

Yang deflated. “Lame.” She complained. “No wonder they say teenagers are boring.”

“Hey.” Cinder feigned offense. “It's not all bad. How do you think we're as cool as you kids make us out to be?”

Yang shrugged. She didn't have a response. She's always looked up to Winter, but Yang was her own influence and one for Ruby. She didn't see Winter often. She had to be since her father was taken away and her birth mother left her. 

The two continued talking to pass time. For Yang, it was to stay awake and learn more about the teen sitting with her. They avoided talking about themselves personally, they would rebound the question or switch to a new topic. More was said in what Cinder didn't say, her posture, and body language told Yang more than the way she dodged questions like, who she was meeting, what type of friend is he, only for acquaintance to be her reply, hobbies, almost nothing on him. That was the only thing she did get out, a male. The more they talked, the more nervous Yang became around her. Cinder was skilled. She was trained and Yang wasn't fooled. There would be no sleeping with Cinder around, no matter how tired she was.

\---

Belle sat up against her shade tree as she continued reading the other half of her adventure book. She heard footsteps approach from her muffled Faunus ears but they didn't belong to Sun, if he wasn't in a tree. Their contact with the ground displayed a sense of urgency. 

“Belle.” She turned her head when she heard Miss. Goodwitch call her name from beside her. “Someone's compromised of our records through cyber means. Myself and the Board of Directors have reason to believe you are in danger.” Belle's eyes went wide as she tried to process what she had been told. “The record the culprit was most interested in was you. I have no idea how they hacked through our firewall, but yours was the only one they were interested in. They agreed to keep you safe, it would be better if you went to Anima. Someone will be there to bring you to a safer place.” What she didn't say, was being a Faunus, humans in Anima treated them fairly and it was farther than Vale which means safer.

Belle had another thought. “Could it just be my family?” She didn't want to sound hopeful, but she couldn't help it.

“I wanted to think the same thing at first, but each child has a profile online that is public. The records they reviewed, it was in a private archive. That is why I think you are in danger. Also, whoever it was, didn't call. Usually, a family of a missing child will also call as ask questions like what the child was wearing when they were found, where were they found, any distinctive marks like birthmarks or scars. Questions like that. Someone attempted to hack the system secretly but failed.”

Belle felt her heart drop as her head did. Her ears would've if they weren't pinned by the ribbon. “When do I leave?” She asked, though her eyes lingered on the ground. 

“I will drop you off at the docks at sundown. When you arrive, someone will be there to take you. We have all your documentation ready, all you need, is a last name.”

A last name? Belle couldn't even remember her first name. Now she had to pick a last name right there on the spot? She tried coming up with authors. Belle Dickson? Belle Oum? Belle Thorne? Belle Clark? Who thought coming up with a last name would be so...arduous.

“Miss...Belle, I'm waiting.” She stated impatiently. She could literally choose any last name she wanted. But as usual, she was being difficult.

“Wukong.” She said too quickly and regretted it the moment it left her mouth. 

Goodwitch raised an eyebrow. “As in Sun Wukong? His sister?”

She couldn't come up with anything better for last minute? “...Yes?” Belle nodded. “Belle Wukong.” Though she seemed sure on the outside, she was screaming on the inside but she couldn't come up with anything better. It's like all words left her head. 

“Okay...” Goodwitch sighed. Surely, a child who could choose her last name could come up with something original. Especially one who spends most of her time reading for paradise sake. Cross, Youngblood, Black, Saber... Something edgy like her, not...something else. Goodwitch walked away with just as much urgency as she arrived. 

Belle hung her head in defeat. Goodwitch sensed it too. She could've chosen something generic, something hard to track like Morgan, Lee, Washington, Jones, Mack... She just gave herself a sibling, a brother nonetheless. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

She pushed the thought aside as she had more urgent and pressing matters to deal with. Someone was after her, and not in a friendly I'm your family sort of way. She wanted so badly for her family to come for her. She knew it was false hope. They tried to hijack or did hijack secret information instead of asking. Point is, she and Sun had to move tonight. They would ride with Goodwitch, and sneak off from there. 

Vale, a place where there were Faunus Rights moving forward, but they needed more attention. They were making progress, but it was slow. What better than two kids recalling how they are forced to experience subjugation because of how they were born? If there was anyway she could do to help, she would. Maybe, just maybe someone could tell her who she was or know her parents. She may even be on TV, but that would be bad as both family and enemy would know where she was. How did she have enemies anyway, she was what...nine years of age, guesstimated. 

She left her tree in search of Sun. He was lazing on a branch of a few trees. “Sun.” She called up. She tried again when she didn't receive a response. “Sun.” She pressed urgently.

“...Yeah...” He cleared his throat. “Yeah.” He was surprised she came to him rather than him following her. 

“Can you come down for a second?” She asked unsure.

“How about you climb up?” He planned to meet her halfway. 

Belle took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She noted branches she could use to climb up. She nodded to herself, determined. She got to the fifth branch before her legs started shaking, her footing becoming unstable, and she hugged the trunk of the tree tightly. It was high enough to her standards. “Alright.” 

“Alright, I'm coming.” Belle tried her best, the least he could do was meet her. “What's up?” He asked hanging by his tail upside-down. 

She shook her head at the unintended joke. “Someone's after me.” 

“Really? Who?” He was thinking in a family or crush sort of way.

“No idea. Goodwitch told me they tried hacking the orphan database and only pulled up my file. Based on the method they used instead of using the public site, she thinks it's not friendly. I'm due to arrive at the docking station at sundown. I'm to sail to Anima.”

“What!?” His tail nearly coming unhooked from shock. “I didn't think you were in danger-danger. Why would someone be after you?”

“If I knew I'd tell you.” She was slightly angry at the idea of the situation. “New plan. We're going to the docks and boarding the ship. Right before it leaves, we jump ship and I think we should head to Vale. Goodwitch expects me to go east, I say we go west.”

“Going west kinda seems obvious. Why not north where more racism exists? Why Vale?”

“The Faunus Movement is making more strides and further progressing in their rights for equality. Granted, the Menagerie Revolution didn't exactly help. If fact, it only divided humans and Faunus that much more. But, there is progress in Vale and after a few explanations were said, humans and Faunus are working together. We'll join their fight.”

“Belle, we're just two kids. What good can we do?”

Now Sun wanted to be pessimistic. “Share our story. Show everyone that it's just not adults speaking out, but show them how it negatively impacts us. One grain of rice will tip the scale from inequality to equality.” 

He gave her a blank stare. “Um...Belle?”

She sighed. “We could be that grain of rice to tip the scale. We could be that final push that's needed to be treated fairly. Kids telling their story of being beaten, pulling our tails, ears, antlers, trying to force us to purr, comparing us to dirty, filthy animals and being physical beaten if not more. It's just rude not to respect other person's boundaries and just touching other people without their permission. Humans standing up to Faunus bullies because of stories being told and how it effects them. It might not be a lot, but even if it impacts human children, the parents might see if differently. In Vale, that could be the greatest impact.”

Dang was she fired up and passionate. It stirred feelings he wasn't sure how to express. He did know one thing, he'd follow her. “To Vale.” He cheered as a thought struck him. “Before we do, we can visit my friends in Vacuo. They'll let us stay, crash, eat, and sleep as long as we need. We can get the necessary supplies for the trip.” 

Belle thought about it. She wanted to be in Vale as soon as possible, but he did have a point. Rushing into something is the last thing they should do. “I mean... we don't have a timeline. We could get backpacks, food, water and sleeping bags. It'll give us time to come up with a proper plan.” 

“A few days?” He was exasperated. “No way. My friends are way cooler than that. They'll let us stay as long as we want. Their parents are almost never around. They're the coolest. When you meet them, you'll see.” He smiled. 

“One thing is sure.” She narrowed her amber colored eyes. “We leave tonight.” 

“Another thing. If you do make it on TV, do you think your parents will be able to find you. I have a hard time believing they left you on a train with no memory. There seems to be nothing wrong with you-I mean in a medical sense. Do you think we'll find them?”

“I don't know Sun. I have to keep my head down from my enemies. I'm not really looking for a fight.”

“No matter what Belle, I'm in!” He brought his hand down into a fist and she smiled.   
\---

As soon as the doors opened, Yang burst out of the train already knowing the path and memorizing where she needed to go. She did that the night before and on the train considering she didn't sleep. With backpack on her back, determination in her heart, she needed to do this. Not just for Blake, but to prove it to herself. Was she nervous? Yes. Was it anything she hasn't done before? No. She was excited to see Blake. That is where her energy was. Despite how tired she was, she couldn't wait to see her. She hoped Blake would recognize her and not to too mad. She was nervous about seeing her again, 

Yang was thankful that the train ride went faster than planned and she arrived at the platform on time. She was a three hour walk, if she walked fast for sixteen kilometers to the last known living Belladonna heir. As excited as she was, she needed to pace herself as not to tire herself out too quickly. Who was she kidding? She had hours of pent of energy and excitement. Now, she could finally release it. She would be doing what she was born for. She would be talking, protecting and explaining everything to her. 

What would she even say? Would she even want Yang back? There were no words to express how she felt in feeling like she abandoned her. That night, the one that replays over and over of the last time she saw Blake. The nightmares that keep her from sleep at times. It killed part of her inside to leave her alone, but she needed Blake to escape. She needed to buy her time to escape. She couldn't let anyone take her away again. Not even the White Fang Leader. She vowed to never separate from her again unless absolutely necessary for survival. 

Her sole purpose is to protect Blake. One she vowed to the king and queen she would never fail. One to Blake herself, she promised to protect. Yang did her absolute best and even called in back-up just in case. She came so far after losing her arm. That accomplishment in itself made her proud. 

Now that she was so close, it only spiked her nerves. Yang hadn't seen Blake for several long months. Almost a year, but she was about to get her back. Negative questions popped into her head. Would Blake even want her back? Would she feel any ill will towards her? No! She wouldn't think that way. She was so close now. She would get her back again. If Blake would have her, she would still fight. It's what she was born and trained to do. 

Her thoughts led her to the door step of where she'd be. Yang let out a breath and heavily pounded on the door. Harder than what she meant to. She arrived sooner than expected. The sun wasn't completely down. 

A woman with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door and surprised to see a child. Seems they've been taking them in rather than adults dropping them off. “Excuse me child? Can I help you?” 

“Yes ma'am. I'm looking for a little girl, about yay high, black hair, amber eyes, two feline cat ears on top of her head possibly covers them in a back bow. Answers to the name of Belle? She came here less than a year ago by herself.” Yang described her to the best of her ability based on her picture but also as well as Yang knew her. 

“Oh yes, Belle...” She couldn't think of her last name. “She left with Ms. Goodwitch a few hours ago.”

Yang's lilac eyes shot up in shock. “Where did she go?” 

“I'm sorry, I can't disclose that information. Is there anything I can help you with? Do you need a place to stay?” 

“Please.” She pleaded. Her best Ruby impression of puppy dog eyes. “You have to tell me where they've gone.”

The woman shook her head. “I can't tell you.” 

“Please.” This time she stated with urgency. “It's a matter of national security.”

“National security?” Now this child was talking nonsense. A child involved in something like that? Maybe Belle is in more danger than they realized. “You're just a child.”

I am more than that. Yang held her tongue. She didn't have time for this or an explanation. “Look, she's in danger and I have to protect her.”

“You're just a child.” She said again in disbelief. 

Oh my gosh! Yang wanted to pull her hair in frustration, but she loved it too much. 

Maybe she knew more than she led on despite looks. “Someone hacked into our archive of secret files and attempted to pull hers.”

“Crap. They're onto her. Look lady, she's the Princess of Menagerie. The last known remaining Belladonna heir. She could very well be the queen. The enemies of the Monarch are after her in order to change the course of history. I was and am her personal guard. I have to know where she is.” This is taking longer than she expected. Why didn't this lady get that? 

Now this child belongs in a psych ward. “If you're her guard, why weren't you with her?”

Gah! She wanted to scream. “I lost my arm in buying her time to escape. I was captured and tortured for several months. When I was freed, I was in a rut for many months after. Just tell me where she is!” Her eyes flashed red. She wasn't willing to entertain her anymore.

“She's on her way to the docks. She's going to Anima where it's safe.”

“Thank you!” Yang rushed off before she could be stopped. Geez lady. Was that so hard? She found a car and hot wired it as she had been taught. This chick is crazy!

The lady was banging on the windows trying to open the car doors and get to the blonde child inside. “You need to come out of there right now! I'll call the police!” She was given the Remnant salute by the child inside. “Urgh!” She yelled in anger and tried harder. 

“I don't have time for this.” Yang muttered to herself. She adjusted the seat quickly and sped off. Cars were honking at her as she made passed several red lights. Drivers giving her the bird as she passed recklessly. Fifteen minutes later, sirens blared. “A littler slower than usual. I expected them at ten minutes. Thanks for the highway escort guys. Yang listened closely and followed the GPS route to where she needed to go. It blinked several times as she was going above the speed limit. “I don't care!” She spat. “I have to get to her!” 

Yang nearly flipped over as she made a hard left to avoid a trap, watching headlights of oncoming cars. “Oh schnitzel!” She cursed as a bullhead came into view. That gave her an idea. It would be bad. It would be dangerous, but it would be worth it. Issue was, she didn't have her pilot license yet. Heck, the girl didn't even have a driver's license. Blake is more important.

Yang sped up to a tall building. A hospital. It had to be a hospital... She parked the vehicle outside, ran inside and bolted up the stairs. Her adrenaline pumping as she climbed the six story building. From the inside, she heard the bird land. She swallowed hard. “I'm just a child. There's no way they called in the SWAT Team. Her worse fears were realized when she heard a bullhorn. 

“We've got you surrounded! Come out calmly and we'll talk this over.”

“Talk this over my bee-hind.” Yang muttered. She snuck up to the roof, avoiding all men in black and anyone who looked like they have a gun. She hid behind gurneys, blending in with innocent civilians, mostly other children. Of course her bright blonde hair was hard to miss. When she bolted for the roof, the opening of the door caught attention and she could heard them yelling to get her. She ran for the bullhead. If she wasn't going to make it in car, she was going to fly. 

She ran inside, locked the doors. She heard footsteps and hid. One shined a flashlight in her face. “Hey, you can't-.”

“Yah!” She attacked. Sweeping his leg so he was beneath her. She brought his head up, pulling him by the shirt and slammed him back down. “Ouch.” She winced knowing she overdid it. She took her zip ties from her bag and restrained him. She ran to the cockpit as there was banging from outside. She snuck up behind the co-pilot and knocked her out. She needed someone to land the thing. 

She raised the joystick. “Come on...Come on...” Sweat fell from her brow. “Yes!” She finally got it in the air and being so high, she could see the ocean. “I'm coming Blake!” She cheered to herself. 

Along the way, another bullhead tried stopping her, not wanting to shoot as they could injure the people below. Yang could see the media now. Nine year old hot-wires a car and hijacks a bullhead. Oh Winter and Weiss would be... She did not want to think about it. Oh what Ozpin would do when he found out. Oh she wished...she wished if was a strong enough word, but when is the best term. She had to admit, they would have a great laugh about this later. 

“Oh my-.”

“I need you to take over.” She said sternly.

“What!?” Her eyes went up in shock. “You can't be here! Where's John?”

“Tied up in the back.” Yang replied nonchalant. “That's if he's the pilot. I need you to land this thing on or near the docks.”

She came out of her haze. “I can't do that! That's unauthorized!”

Yang armed Celica. “So is me killing people but I can still do it.” She threatened with no real intent. She hasn't killed anyone, and didn't intend to start, ever. “Plus, if I attempt to land, I'll only destroy buildings and possibly kill someone or multiple people.” The child reasoned. 

“Alright, I'll land. How in the heck did you hijack this airship?”

“Don't concern yourself with such trivial matters.” She waved off with a nervous smile.

Yang looked around for anyone in the area that might be there to arrest her. She unlocked the door, as made a break for the running crowd. When she arrived, she saw that the boat was already sailing and away from the harbor. She couldn't swim it even if she wanted to. She looked around, sirens wailing in the distance. She hopped a jetski and took off after The Pride. She refused to fail Blake again. She wouldn't let her escape this time. Adrenaline still in her bloodstream as she made for the jetski.   
\---  
Goodwitch took the two down to the docks as promised. The smell of fish and salt from the ocean in the air. They had a few hours before sunset when she had to drop the 'siblings' off. Goodwitch didn't ask any questions 'the less she knew the better' and Belle didn't have any answers for her. Not even Sun's voice filled the silence. 

Belle looked out the window. Memorizing the layout, street names, signs, and understanding her surroundings. She'd only been this lost and confused one time in her life that she could remember. That was when she woke up on a train alone. Why was anyone after her? How did they sneak into the confidential records? How secure were this records behind a firewall. Clearly someone out there knew who she was, the question was, what did they want with her or why did they want her? Belle had a year to decide the answers she was looking for, would never come. She needed to move on an figure out what she wanted to do with her life. 

They arrived way too early. Goodwitch must've been eager to get them gone. She showed them onto the ship where they were introduced to the captain. The Faunus children had an alternate plan in mind, but, wanted to indulge the seaman. He was friendly in showing the orphans a tour of his ship. He started with the deck, game room, dinning area, concession stand and their sleeping rooms. 

After the tour, he decided to let children be children as he went to double check hat everything was in order. The siblings decided to watch the sunset, not wanting to start a game or read a book in case they missed their cue. 

As Belle watched it go down, it felt familiar. Like an ember of a memory that she couldn't remember. That can't make any sense right? But there it was, the color yellow. Familiar, warm but distant. No face, no name, just yellow. 

“Sun, have you ever...?” Her ears would've folded as she wasn't sure if she wanted to share. “Have you ever had deja vu, where something seems familiar, but you can't place where it's from?” 

Belle always picked the worse moments to be philosophical. He just wanted to watch the sunset, but of course she had a brilliant mind at the worse time. He thought about it as he just stuffed his mouth with popcorn. “Um...?”

“Like watching the sunset. Watching it set, but you're not alone in the memory. Someone is with you but only you don't know who, all you see is a color associated with that person. Just the person you're watching it with changes.”

His head hurt trying to think about it but he wouldn't show it in front of Belle. “I guess... I mean I used to watch with my mom and dad, then when I lost them, I saw it with my buddy Neptune. His color is blue. Like the color of the ocean or sky, though he's scared of the water. He's cool though, one of my best friends.”

“Best friend...” Belle mumbled. The words sounded right leaving her lips but it felt foreign, distant, like the sunset. She supposed she had one in her past. She couldn't have been alone could she? Something that was she supposed to know but she didn't know. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sirens in the distant. A bullhead was coming towards the docks with another bullhead on its tail with red and blue flashing light telling the pilot to land safely and to come out with her hands up. Lights in the distance seemed to be getting closer as the color reflected off buildings. How many were there that were after this one bullhead? Better yet, what did the person in the bullhead do to gain so much attention? Even better...were they after her?

The captain did not feel like dealing with this mess. He honked the horn twice. The sound blaring in her Faunus ears. “All aboard!” He called. 

Belle shared a look with Sun who nodded in agreement. They jumped ship in the midst of chaos, blending into the panicked crowd. 

As the ship pulled out of the harbor, the airship landed yards in front of them. A blonde girl jumped out and immediate fell to her knees as the ship sailed farther away.

“No!” The girl who looked around Blake's age screamed out into the sky. 

The piercing scream hurt her feline ears. Seems Belle wouldn't be catching a break today. Belle thought the girl was being overly dramatic for no reason. What intrigued her the most, was the yellow glint that the sun barely reflected off as it lowered, being blanketed in comfort by the shimmering water. It was a robotic metal arm. Spray painted yellow with hints of black. Usually they were reserved for hero's of war who experienced trauma to their body. For a child to have such a thing, maybe there was a reason for her dramatics. 

Sirens flared around the corner and the girl panicked, remembering where she was for a moment. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around the marina. She bolted faster than Belle's ever seen. She knew kids at the orphanage who were fast, even one was a cheetah Faunus, but she was fast. The girl somehow managed to hot wire a jetski and sped off after the ship.

It was like she was invincible, like nothing could stop her. With her arm missing, maybe she was. Strong, invincible, powerful, agile, punch first ask questions later style, who knew no boundaries, stretched the limits. But the way she moved, it was fast, flexible, familiar, but Belle couldn't place it. Bright blonde hair that shined even brighter than Sun's. Oddly enough, it reminded her of the sun. She seemed...like an ember of a memory. Not really there, but small and...burning orange as it was snuffed out? No way. This was all so crazy. How did she manage to get a bullhead here anyway and with so much going on, she was trouble. 

“Someone to avoid in the future. Let's hope we don't run into her.” Belle mumbled. 

“Huh?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. Let's go before we get sucked into something we can't get out of.” Belle paced away. 

“Belle are you okay?” Sun had to jog to keep up with her 'brisk walk'. 

“I'm fine Sun.” She quickly dismissed him. 

“You sure cause-.”

“Sun, I'm fine.” She lied. She let out a quick sigh. “Just a headache from all the noises. Take us to your friend's.”

“Alright, this way!” He smiled in excitement.   
\--- 

Yang was walking home...empty space...yet again. She was lucky the cops couldn't get enough jetskis to go after her. But now that the chaos ended, only her shadow to accompany her. She stopped up against a tree and slumped in defeat. She had checked the entire ship. Yang checked every nook, cranny and possible hiding place. The ship even had a library, but no Blake. Only Yang knew how well the princess could hide if she wanted. The captain and first mate helped her look. They knew exactly who she was talking about, even described a blonde, monkey Faunus as her friend...her companion. How the thought of her being replaced so easily stung her heart. She failed Blake not once, but twice now. Of course she would think Yang left her... abandoned her. 

No! She yelled inside her head squeezing her palm shut in a tight fist. She refused to give up. Companion or not, Yang had a mission. Be darned if she failed again. She refused to give up. She had a plan, an idea. She didn't care what the cost was, she already sacrificed her arm. She would give up more if she had to. She looked around for transportation. Anyway to get back to Patch. Now that the adrenaline died down, she's never felt so exhausted in her time living. 

“Fail again, did you?”

“No...” Her lilac eyes shrank as a tall dark-haired woman in white bird mask approached. “I-I didn't...” She tried to find her words. “I didn't fail the first time. She was safe even as I was captured. I helped keep her safe-.”

“You had to call in back-up to come help.”

“I didn't fail her then. I pushed my pride and arrogance aside. I put her first and called for help. What happened was far out of my control.” She remembered the conversation with Weiss.

“What about now? You failed to find her. You failed to get to her in time.” The woman dressed in red refused to tell the blonde she missed her target minutes as saw Yang from a distance. She removed her masked and she had red eyes. 

No doubt now, Yang knew exactly who she was talking to. Raven, her birth mother.

“Yang, I know what you plan on doing?” She spoke softly taking a few steps forward. “It's not a blessing. It's not what you think it is. One you would do well to avoid. It's not a choice I had. I don't want you going down the same road.”

Yang matched her tone but held back her anger with clenched fists. “Raven, you've finally decided to show up in my life and the first things you tell me are that I not only did I fail to find her, but that I can't make my own decisions, even if it makes finding her and continuing my mission that much easier.” 

“It doesn't matter if it's easier!” She stated sternly. “You're determined and strong enough to keep taking the harder road because it's the right thing. Yang, you don't want to do this.” 

“Even if I don't want to. I'm going to do it anyway. I refuse to listen to you. You can't just show up when it's convenient for you and tell me not to do something I've got my mind set on. You went dark. You turned our back on my father, on me before I could even remember you. I thought Summer was my birth mother. She is my mother. More than you ever will be. Humor me this. Did you leave me when I was first brought to the log cabin in Patch, or did you give birth to me and snuck out of the maternity ward?” Yang didn't expect an answer. It was rhetorical. She didn't care about finding her after she nearly died the first time. 

The question had its effect as the woman's face hardened. “Yang, once you do this, there is no going back.” Raven warned. 

“I have a mission to fulfill from the headmaster. I took an oath to the king and queen. I made a promise to the princess. I refuse to abandon people who need me. I won't leave her behind. My father died protecting his life-long friend. There is no greater sacrifice than laying down your life for your friend. I can only hope to meet the same fate he did.” 

Raven closed her eyes for several seconds before opening them “I knew I should've raised you with the tribe. You're just like your fool of a father.” 

Yang felt her blood boil. Thankfully, she's learned to channel her anger. She still felt her eyes turn red. “Don't you dare talk about my father like that! He was a great leader, protector, warrior, friend, and husband to Summer! He taught me values, life lessons! He showed me how to live and now, he's shown me how to die.” She felt her anger ebb away. “You, you would've shown me how to get something to care about you, pretend you care about them, and abandon them. You would've shown me how to run away when things get hard. You would've shown me the best way to abandon your mission, have people think you're dead, when in reality, you went dark. Off the grid. No one knows where to find you. Best off all. No responsibility on your end.” It seems years of feeling like this are coming out. 

“Watch your language and attitude young lady!” Raven grit her teeth.

“Why should I? Are you going to stop be from being the immature child I am? Because of the choices you made, the ones I've had to live with, I've been forced to grow up. Why not act my age now?” 

“Because you're better than this!” She nearly shouted, losing calm her composure. She hated how much this little girl was right and getting under her skin. “It's like you said. You are your father's daughter. Kind-hearted, the ability to never give up, stubborn like both of us, giving your heart to who or whatever you believe in without asking for anything in return. If the roles were reversed, would she do the same for you?”

Yang didn't spare a second before responding. “It doesn't matter. I'm the one who's been entrusted to protect her. She's the princess, not me! Being a princess is her burden to bare. I'm the bastard child turned orphan because my mother and father died. She gives me a reason to continue to keep fighting. And I will continue to fight until I find her and continue protecting her until my last dying breath. I will continue to protect her. I refuse to leave her or have her think that I did.” 

Raven had an idea and she would've smirked if not for her composure. “You don't have to be an orphan, and you don't have to be a bastard child anymore. You can come back with me. To the tribe. We could be your family. You'll be strong enough to lead them one day. To have a family. Or, you could continuing to aimlessly search for the princess who has a protector at her side and doesn't want to be found.” 

Yang shook her head, shut her eyes tight and kept her mouth closed as she grit her teeth. “No!” Her eyes burned red as she shouted. “I'm not coming back with you! You left me! My family consists of Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna! You're not my mother, nor will you ever be my mother! That role forever belongs to Summer Rose!” 

Raven swallowed hard. She didn't show it, but the words and her conviction hit her like a semi-truck. The sad part, it was true. That was not the answer she expected. She's her father's daughter. “Alright.” She narrowed her eyes. “You want to be a big girl and make your own decisions, that's fine. You can deal with the consequences. Don't say I didn't warn you.” She turned her back and dawned her mask. “We're done here.” 

“Goodbye Raven.” Yang whispered before turning her back as a black feather swayed in front of her. “You can easily see from a bird's eye view and cover more ground that way. Can you blame me for wanting the same thing?” She said quietly to herself. “If I can protect my family, get to them faster, cover more ground, and see things I couldn't before, would that be so bad? Maybe I'm more Branwen than you, me or my father ever realized.” She hung her head and wished it wasn't true, but everything she said, she knew it hurt Raven no matter how right she was. Losing Blake twice hurt as the thoughts ate away at her. It wasn't fair to take it out on Raven or blame her for the failure that was hers. Yang continued her trek home. Her thoughts and shadow her only company. 

As Raven looked on from the branch she was perched on, she wondered if she wouldn't go through with her plan if she had led her to her target when she was at the docks. She didn't dwell on it and flew away, flying away from guilt and shame that weren't hers, or so she thought.  
\---

“Are you sure you know where you're going?” Belle asked for the umpteenth time. Three hours later, and it seemed like they were walking in a circle. 

“Belle relax. I know what I'm doing.” He grinned. Belle verbally huffed. Despite his confidence, she doubted he knew what he was doing. She honestly should've known better. “I'm not monkeying around.” Sun joked. 

Blake just glared at the back of his head at his joke. The gesture seemed to be familiar, but again, she couldn't place it. The burning ember fading again. She shook her head to clear the thought and moved on. 

She found herself in a suburban neighborhood. She couldn't believe after all their walking, they were still in Vacuo. Maybe Remnant was larger than she thought. She felt a bout of nervousness wash over her. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Why did she go along with this?

When they rested, she walked a distance to clear her head. She clutched a fist close to her chest. Her heart couldn't fail her. All that heart she had at the orphanage, it couldn't go away. She had to keep going despite her fear and doubts. Now that she made it this far, her courage couldn't desert her, she couldn't turn back. She wasn't alone, Sun was counting on her too. She knew it was their choice to come out here, but her books never talked about the fear or how big the world is. They only mentioned the adventure, adrenaline and rush that came with it. Sure, they mention the world, they compared it to being small, not the vast circular globe it was. She needed to take this a step at a time, a day at a time, then one hope and another. They had to follow this road, no matter where it took them. 

They continued their walk and when they reached a street, she saw Sun stop and think. “Now, was it the third or fifth blue house?”

“Ugh.” She groaned. She should've known this was a bad idea. Like she told herself, not turning back. They've come too far now. 

“Neptune!” Sun shouted through his cupped hands.

“Sun!” Belle whisper shouted. “People are trying to sleep.” 

“Sun!?” A boy with blue hair opened his second story window of a green house. “Sun!” He shouted again in excitement. 

“Come on.” He called over his shoulder to Belle as he rushed to his blue haired friend. 

“Come on in!” He opened his front door excitedly. They did some weird secret handshake then bro hugged. She raised an eyebrow at their antics. Neptune seemed too cool for that. She's been wrong before. 

“Neptune, this is Belle. She was at the orphanage with me. We're on a mission to find out about her past, who's after her, and why.” Belle jabbed him. “Which is second to helping the Faunus protests in bringing them equality.” 

“That first part sounds really cool, but why would you need to explore her past. Is she mute and can't talk about it?” 

“She-”

“I can speak for myself, thank you Sun. I woke up about a year ago alone, on a train with no memory of how I got there and no past to remember. We know someone is after me because the confidential files were compromised and the perpetrator wanted mine specifically.”

“That sounds...dangerously cool. Can I come?”

“Sorry dude. We'll be traveling for days at a time with limited supplies.”

His scratched the back of his head. “Yeah... Not really my style. But I am happy you stopped by. You guys can stay as long as you need. My parents will be gone the entire weekend. Hey, did you guys see the news? A blonde-haired, nine year old girl hijacked a car and took it for a joy ride. After enough of a speed chase, she went to a hospital and knocked out the pilot, restraining him and knocked out the co-pilot. Then flew the bullhead to the docks were she avoided the police by hot wiring a jetski. Could you imagine?”

“See it? Dude, we were at the docks when she landed the bullhead. That girl was crazy. Goodwitch wanted Belle to take the boat she was after to Anima. She saw it in the water than that was when she took the jet ski... holy crap Belle... I think she's the one who is after you. If she can do all the crazy stuff she did, there's a possibility she hacked through the firewall.”

“A nine-year old blonde who stole multiple vehicles is after me? Just because she's good in the field, does not mean she's good with cyber security. And if she was, why would she be after me in the first place?”

“Hm... Why indeeded?” Sun thought. “This sounds like a job for...”

“Junior Detectives!” The boys exclaimed together. 

Belle face-palmed.  
\---

A few train rides and sunsets later, Yang reached the familiar grounds of Beacon Academy. The very same school she was born to enroll into, hone her skills and master her personal technique. Professor Ozpin's school. She had no doubt he already knew of her presence on campus. What she did was on every TV screen she passed. 

Yang walked past the familiar stone statue in the courtyard, walked into the building toward the familiar elevator. When she heard the familiar ding, her anxiety level raised as it brought memories of when she was called into his office for causing some type of disturbance. Seems nothing changed. When she got to the highest level, she almost knocked on the headmaster's office door politely. She paused for a moment, remembering Raven's words about what she was about to do, not a blessing, and how there would be no undoing what's been done. She took a deep breath and knocked. She refused to back down. 

“Come in.” Came the voice on the other side. Yang risked entering and closed the door behind her. “Ah, Miss Xiao Long, what a pleasant surprise to see you here.” He smiled and drank from his cup.

She stood at attention, fists glued to her sides, legs almost straight except for some bending as not to lock her knees and pass out, each foot pointed at a fourty-five degree angle facing away from each other. Head and eyes forward. 

“Relax.” He waved his hand. 

At this, Yang stepped out, feet and shoulders parallel, knees slightly bent, hands behind her back, thumbs linked with her right hand over her left in the small of her back and elbows pointed out. “Permission to speak freely, Sir?”

“Headmaster or Professor please. Sir makes me sound old. Permission granted, rest.” Yang collapsed her heads in front of her at the command, rest. “Glad to know your training hasn't gone to waste.” He smiled. “Even the news know you haven't.”

She swallowed nervously. “Headmaster, no offense, but I don't believe my arrival was much of a surprise to you.”

He chuckled lightly. “And that you'd be right. Still pleasant nonetheless. How may I be of service to you?”

“Professor, I believe you already know the answer to that, however, if your offer is still available, I would like to reconsider.” 

“My offer still stands, but tell me, why the change?” 

“I was unsuccessful in finding Blake Belladonna. As you are also aware. This time, she is lost to me on the world of Remnant as she could be anywhere. If you wish to grant me some of your magic as a gift, the ability to transform, I could find her far easier than I could in y current form. I could see more while covering more ground in a fast amount of time.” 

“A gift?” He raised an eyebrow. “Even if your mother warned you? There are conditions you must meet. The first being,” He took a sip. “That I will call on you while your main objective is to find your target, I will have secondary missions that must be accomplished immediately. Do you understand?”

“Yes Professor.” She nodded deliberately once.

“Even after you find her, I will expect you to continue the missions I assign to you. Do you understand?”

“Yes Professor.” She nodded once. 

“What you must also understand is that magic is unpredictable. There is no telling what the results are. Do you understand?”

“Yes Professor.”

“After everything I just told you, do you wish to continue?”

“Yes Professor.”

“Alright. Relax into a neutral stance.” Yang did so, moving some of her muscles so they tension left her. “Here it goes.” 

He sent a green ball of what looked like fire her way and her body absorbed it. Her outline glowed a bright yellow before disappearing. She looked around her a moment. “I don't feel any different.” She observed looking at her left hand which looked the same.

“Try thinking of flight, or the idea of flying.”

Yang thought about flying and jumped in the air, only to fall back down. This was embarrassing. She tried it three more times, determined to get it right. On the last try, she imagined flapping her wings into the sky. She soared above Ozpin and his desk, crashing into a few walls, but shaking her self out. “Woah-wah-oof.” She crashed landed after falling mid-air. 

She heard him chuckle. “It takes some getting used to.”

“So what'd I turn into?” She asked eagerly.

“A magpie.” He said with a straight face, amused.

Yang's face flattened. “That useless bird? It doesn't even take care of its own eggs.” She was upset. Of all creatures, of all birds, a magpie!? Why couldn't it have been a dove, or a finch, humming bird, or robin bird? A cardinal would even be cooler. She refused to transform ever. Then again, she was that egg to be raised by another bird. It made since.

He noticed her sudden saddness. “Relax Miss Xiao Long. You transformed into a golden eagle actually. I'm quite impressed myself.”

She smiled as the headmaster never changed. “Ha-ha.” Her voice deadpan. “I forgot how to laugh headmaster.” Them her smile turned into excitement. “That's so awesome! A golden eagle. Thank you professor. Permission to leave?”

“Not quite. I want to hear from your perspective. What happened yesterday?”

The blonde swallowed hard. No way she was getting off the hook that easily. She told the Headmaster everything. Not leaving anything out. When she finished she heavily sighed. “Permission to leave professor?”

“Permission granted. I would research the bird if I were you. They aren't exactly small. Make sure no one see's you. You are somewhat a fugtive on the run after yesterday. While your efforts were for noble reasons. Try not to cause as much trouble as your father, or even in the future. I will call you when I need you.” 

Yang bowed her head before exiting. She still took the elevator, choosing not to practice with so many students around. When she was alone, she transformed again, losing some balance before taking off back home. She soared as high as she could and wanted to know if she could sound like one. A piercing screech was heard below as the predator let its presence be known. 

Yang understood what it was partly like to be a Faunus, like Blake. Her eyes were sharp. Even high as some of the low clouds, she could see mice scurrying in the forest. Even as the sun went down and the moon was out, she could see in the dark. As high as she was, she still heard the faintest of sounds. Being an eagle, she only needed to flap a few times, most of it was soaring, she was able to conserve her energy. 

A trip that would take about a day and half walking, took nearly a few hours with flying. She should've accepted his offer the first time. The best part, she couldn't even tell her arm was gone. It felt foreign to her being without flesh for so long, but she felt the wind against it. One of the coolest feelings in the world. Something she wouldn't of appreciated before. 

“Wah-off!” She crash landed on the ground nearly the cabin. “Still need to work on my landing strategy. Maybe soaring low until I transform back. The lights inside turned on and she must've woken them up. She never claimed to be quiet. She walked inside as Ruby was coming down the stairs. 

Ruby rubbed the sleep from her eye and looked at the noise maker. “Sis!” She burst into petals and embraced her. “Where were you? How are you? How'd everything go? We saw the news and... Weiss isn't happy with you. Is Blake with you? Can we meet her?” She spouted off questions left and right. “I'm so happy your home and safe.” She held tight. 

Yang hugged her sister back. “Sorry sis. I was in Vacuo where Blake was. She wasn't at the orphanage. Someone hacked the system and were able to see her file. They thought her in danger so she was to take a ship to Anima. I had to hurry, thus the car chase, air chase and jetski chase. She wasn't on the boat. I looked everywhere for her. She just jumped ship. I have no idea where she is.” She hated the pun.

“That pun wasn't funny.” The platinum blonde walked down the steps with a scowl on her face. “Are you sure it wasn't you who snuck to get her file?”

“No, I was careful. I didn't even hack into their system. That's more your forte. The website I checked, her picture, it was her. There was no need for me to go and hack the system. But somebody did and now she's gone because of it.” 

“I saw the news Xiao Long.” Her face hardened. “What were you thinking? You know how many people you endangered?” 

She scoffed playfully. “No one died.” Weiss was not assumed and the golden blonde straightened up. “I was careful. I had to get to her before the ship sailed too far. Turns out, that ended up happening anyway. The captain and the first mate, they knew exactly who I was talking about. They agreed to help me look for her. She was there, she just escaped...” Her voice trailed off as she was saddened. 

“Humor me this. How did you manage to hijack a bullhead?” The white-haired girl asked with a smile to show she was still upset, but Yang was careful and no one got hurt. Except their pride of being outsmarted by a child.

“I hot wired a car as the co-assistant of the orphanage thought I was lost and tried to chase me while I locked the car so she couldn't get in. She was banging furiously on the window and trying to budge the handle. I took off. She must've reported it, or it was my speeding as cops were on me three minutes behind their response time. After enough time passed, several barriers I bypassed, a bullhead was on me with their stupid light. After their last barrier failed, I made a sharp left, saw a tall building... A hospital and ran to the roof. I knocked out the pilot, restrained him in the back and knocked out the female pilot and took off. Another bullhead was after me, but didn't fire. Shortly before landing, the co-pilot wakes up and I encourage her to land the thing so one one died. When I saw the boat leave, I saw the jet ski and sped after it. I used to jet ski to go around and hide as well. That's how I escaped the cops and SWAT team.”

“Could you imagine what Ozpin would say if he found out. He might be o his way over here now. You could lose your job.”

“Actually...”

Weiss narrowed her eyes. “You lost your job!” This was it, the end. “I can't believe you.”

“No that's the thing. I saw Ozpin.”

“You went to the headmaster!? What were thinking!?” 

“That's what took me so long to get back. He had me keep my mission. I was focused on finding Blake. And... I have something to show you.” She backed away a few feet. Weiss panicked as a bird flew around the house where Yang once stood. Yang rolled to stick the landing. She'd do that until she stuck the landing.

“You...you took Ozpin up on his offer!” Ruby squealed hugging her sister. “You can transform into a bird! That is so cool!”

“Not just any bird sis.” She smiled with pride. “A golden eagle.” 

It fit. Weiss was still pissed. “What changed your mind?”

“Maybe, if I had taken Ozpin up on his offer sooner, Blake might be with me. I might've been able to find her... But now, she's gone and this time, with no trace of where she could be. I'm only here to give you a report, rest and resupply before I go find her. I will bring her home.”

Weiss was playing devil's advocate. “What if she doesn't want to be found?” 

“I will find her no matter how long it takes. I will continue my mission, princess or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WHOLE FREAKING MONTH!! THIS TOOK TOOK LONG TO UPDATE! I AM SO SORRY! my Sine I have these really coo, awesome friends my updates have been slow, but I have too many fan-fics. That aren't done but will hopefully be done soon. Thankfully for you all, most of them are asleep due to time difference. It makes it easier for me too.


	6. I Found Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did our knight in shining armor find her princess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any earlier confusion on this chapter. It decided to become out of order and I got tired of editing it, but here you go.

\--- 12 Years Later

A blonde-haired lilac-eyed blonde boarded a train. She had grown tired of flying and with no one around walk for miles, she wanted a break, a chance to sit and people watch. Her eyes focused on a dark-haired female with a black bow on top of her head. 

Her eagle eyes didn't allow her to see through the material, but what are the chances it's her? She'd been searching for over a decade, now she was twenty, not getting any younger. Blake was supposed to ruling Menagerie, if not married with at least one child on the way if not born. 

Yang shook her head of the false hope. There were some dark-haired females who wore bows, didn't mean they were secretly hiding a pair of feline ears under the ribbon material. It didn't matter human or Faunus. With all the others, Yang decided she would secretly follow her, only to have her theory proven wrong over and over. Still, she couldn't give up. 

A few stops later, she followed her and her monkey Faunus partner off the station platform. Her eyes sharp, focused on not losing them, while at the same time not focusing on them so much they wouldn't be suspicious. They were good, disappearing into the crowd to blend in as much as possible. The female could, her blonde companion could easily be seen. Yang looked close enough and her heart fluttered when she saw the bow twitch. Slight, subtle, even still, she tried to be rid of the false hope this was somehow Blake and played it off as the wind.

She saw her cautiously stop and Yang was also able to blend into the crowd, using a black wig to hide her bright, blonde hair. Her best feature, but the one that stood out the most. She saw her whispering, but she couldn't read lips. She couldn't just turn into an eagle with everyone nearby in order to listen. 

“Do you feel like we're being followed?” He simply shrugged. “Ugh.” Why did she even bother asking her oblivious friend?

“Are you sure it's not paranoia? You've been more agitated lately since we've run into White Fang members last time.” 

The blonde female disappeared into an alley, transforming into a golden eagle. Still, she had to be careful, and she was, most of the time. She followed them for several days as they went into a forest, stepping from branch to branch when they were out of sight or footsteps out of earshot. 

“Stop being so fidgety. It's just us.” He tried to assure her. 

The dark-haired female looked directly at the bird that didn't quite fit in. Could be her migration or something as it was getting chillier. “I don't know. I still feel like we're being followed and it's... Not a pleasant feeling.”

When the other female looked directly at her, Yang saw those familiar amber eyes that reminded her of a cat. This was the closest she had been to finding Blake. Even as her sources of imaging indicate relative to what Blake would look like presently. It wasn't one hundred percent certain, but the way she sat to read, her glares to her blonde friend, eye rolls and sarcastic comments, she may as well have been her. None of the others Yang followed were even close to that. A dark-haired female with amber or yellow eyes that weren't Queen Kali or Princess Blake were one in a million alone, add cat-like features, almost no doubt this would be her. 

Yang decided it was time to make an appearance. She fluttered to the ground, walking on two legs now. Ozpin wasn't kidding when he told her years ago to research her spirit animal. Her spirit animal was roughly fourteen pounds with over an eight foot wing span. Yang herself was five feet eight inches and her wing span was longer than she was tall. Kind of intimidating. 

The dark-haired girl heard snow crunch, and assumed it was her friend's footsteps, but they were out of sync. She heard a twig snap from her five o' clock position. She gave a hand signal, he nodded as he knew. 

Yang stayed in place when she saw the female open her hand and close it for her blonde male partner and he stopped. Of course she would have to alert them by stepping on a dry twig. Well, they were going to find her eventually, thus why her human and not bird form. When she brought her eyes ahead, she lost sight of them. She looked around, then felt pushed to the ground by a weight on top of her.

The long haired, blonde was on her back in a surprised...attack? She was pinned with a sword held to her throat. Her lilac eyes widened. Golden eyes on the top with an amber color on the bottom, dilated or turned to slits based on the amount of light, or in this case predator, like a cat. This was her. She'd found her! At last!

“State your name and purpose.” She spat, taking the woman's scroll out of her jacket and tossing it in the snow for Sun to look through after he searched the area for more spies. She would extract information.

“I found you.” Yang whispered. Of course there was still a chance she could be wrong. Using the shock of the other, she guided the sword from her throat, sat up and bear hugged the princess. “I finally found you Blake.” A huff of air left her lungs as she was forced to the ground. “Oof

“I don't know who you are or who you think I am, but that's not my name.” She growled.

“Blake, quit playing around. It's me. You know... You're the Yin to my...” She needed her to finish it. She had to know.

“I don't know you and Blake is a boy's name.” She kept her eyes narrowed. 

“There's no one else a round.” Sun reported. “Who is she?” 

What in the world? Blake had really no idea who she was? Maybe she got the wrong girl after all. But this was the closest she'd ever been to finding her. It was possible there was Blake out there, but she was the closest there was. “Yin Donna.” She gave her cover name. “My purpose is to protect and defend Blake Belladonna.” She figured that much couldn't hurt. She pushed the blade away with her mechanical hand. 

Belle raised an eyebrow. “You've got your marbles mixed up.” She scoffed. “I'm not this Blake Belladonna, and I definitely don't need a protector. I am just fine on my own.”

Just as stubborn and doing things by yourself. Come on Blake, work with me. “Blake, if you're still mad about what happened in Menagerie, I'm sorry. I had to buy you time to escape. I was doing what I thought was the best course of action in the short time I was given.” She crawled backwards so Blake wasn't straddling her anymore, but stayed in the snow. 

“You've got me confused with someone else. I was never in Menagerie.” She refused to disclose more information. 

“Maybe you are Blake Belladonna, maybe you're from there.” Sun offered. “I mean you did lose your memory around that time.”

She glared at Sun. “I woke up in Vacuo.” 

They way she glared, how could she not be. Vacuo. She could be her. Lost her memory... “So you did lose your memory.” Yang was relieved as her file said the girl had no last name and no memory of her past. “I thought that was a lame cover story to hide who you are.” Oh no... If Blake was glaring at Sun, there was no words to describe how furious she looked at Yang. It was then Yang realized how sexy she looked when she was mad at her. She swallowed her thoughts. 

“Lame cover story? I have no idea who you are, or who you think you are, but I'm not this Blake Belladonna, I've only been to Menagerie three times in my life. And I certainly wasn't there over a decade ago.” 

“Look, I've been looking for Blake Belladonna for roughly eleven-twelve years however you want to calculate it up. You are the only person who even remotely resembles her. And I don't just mean by looks either.”

Belle narrowed her eyes further. “What do you want to do with her?” Sun asked. She worked alone, there was no one else around and she didn't have any form of communication. “The only thing that is even remotely suspicious on here is that she told this 'RWBY' that she was in Anima and she thinks she found Blake Belladonna.”

“How long ago did she send that?” She asked pointedly. 

Sun's eyes shot up. “Um... Let me just start by saying I'm sorry...”

“Sun!?” She said impatiently.

He swallowed hard knowing she wasn't going to like it. “...Three days ago...” He replied sheepishly. 

She grit her teeth and felt her anger rising. “And you called me paranoid.” She addressed Yin. “You've been following us for three days!?” It bothered Blake that she didn't see or hear this 'human' sooner. She was a Faunus, she could see and sense both species from a mile away. How could she have been so careless not to notice sooner. 

“What do you want to do with her?” Sun asked carefully. He could see her thinking.

This human was good at following, maybe she was good at tracking. They couldn't just knock her out only to be followed again. Wait, if she's been following them for three days, she chose to be seen. She wasn't quiet on purpose. She could've attacked both of them soon. She still wasn't fighting back. “What's your purpose?”

Yang kept herself from rolling her eyes. This again? “To find and protect Blake Belladonna. My sole purpose in life, as lame as that sounds. It's literally what I was born for.”

“Why would she need protecting?” 

“Because... Menagerie was attacked by a riot of misled humans who attacked the royal family, including Princess Blake Belladonna, who was to be brought to the White Fang Leader that the humans led alive.” She stated history facts. A revolution that was known but not the small facts. “I know for fact, the princess escaped because I bought her time to escape from the leader. I don't know the results of some of her other family members.” 

Belle read books. The revolution interested her as it had happened fairly recently and no one know what exactly happened that night, but here she was with a survivor of the bloodshed. She knew the attack was by humans, but to have a Faunus leader lead it, why? “How do I even know you're telling the truth?”

“You don't, but I don't have a reason to hide that from you. Unless I know one hundred percent for sure you are who I think you are. I can't disclose everything unless I know for certain. 'The less you know the better type thing'. I know who I'm looking for, and you are the closest I've come to finding her.”

Belle got her sword ready. “I say we kill her.” 

Belle made a stab for her, only to to be met with metal. Her fist was met with a calloused palm. She raised her leg to kick her solar plexus, only to connect to her thigh. Suddenly, she was flipped on her back. 

“Where'd you learn how to fight?” Yang asked impressed. She felt Sun run from behind her and tripped him to the ground. She offered her hand to Blake will a smile to help her up. “It's like I said, I have an on-going mission to defend Blake Belladonna. You're actually pretty good in street fights.” 

Belle let herself up as she sent optical daggers to the other female. She was more weary with how easily she was taken down. “And I keep telling you, I'm not her. Your damsel in distress is somewhere else.” She helped up Sun then dusted herself off. 

“She was never a damsel in distress. Look, Blake,.” She said calmly. “It wasn't funny when you tried to pin me, and it isn't funny now. I'm on your side. I don't know what Corsac and Fennic told you or what you witnessed before the girl in red arrived, but I promise I can clear it up if you trust me. “

“I'm. Not. Her. My name is Belle Wukong and I am Sun's fraternal twin sister.”

Yang would've chuckled if the she weren't convinced otherwise. “That's rich coming from you. Sun Wukong doesn't have any siblings. He's an only child that was rescued from a fire in an apartment building. Your documents may say Belle, but you don't have a last name. You already used your cover name. Belle-Belladonna. I mean you could've been Belle Black because Blake is translated meaning black. So until I'm convinced you're not her or I see someone who claims to be, is or resembles her more, I'll continue with my mission.”

“Do you promise not to kill us?” Sun asked with a raised eyebrow. They already had enough problems from the White Fang, they didn't need a human assassin. The White Fang would never use humans, only Faunus so that didn't make sense. Even with the attack on the palace from humans, why?

Yang figured she needed address this, then she'd say what was on her mind. She brought out her boot knife and held it in her robotic hand. She saw Sun flinch and Blake put her hand on her weapon. That part hurt. She cut into her left palm to make it bleed then squeezed it into a fist and watched the blood hit the ground and bowed, making herself vulnerable. “I promise to protect and defend Belle until I find Blake Belladonna or die.” She slowly rose to her feet and put her knife away. 

Sun shrugged. “Good enough for me.” He turned to Belle who narrowed her eyes. 

She wasn't convinced. A blood promise was usually done in old times, but she didn't state her full like she was supposed to. She's lying about that. 

“What more is it going to take to convince you without me actually dying?”

Silence was her answer as she had no idea and shrugged. Sun intervened. “If you're not going to kill us, what is it you want?”

Yang addressed Sun. “If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already. I've been following you since you departed the last train. I already said that. Do you not pay attention to conversation or even shut up? Listening to you-.”

“No he doesn't. He fills the silence of what would otherwise be longer hikes and his company is not only wanted, but appreciated. If I'm this 'Blake' as you say, then you would be in his role.” Belle felt her anger rising as she aggressively bared the blonde her teeth. “How'd you even lose her in the first place?”

Yang felt her anger rising at the accusation. She tried her best and everyday for the past twelve years without Blake reminded her everyday of her failure. She didn't need any reminders, lack of company or physically. She touched her arm out of habit remembering that night. “Unless you're her one hundred percent, I can't disclose that information.”

This brought the term cat fight a whole new meaning. Sun decided he needed to cool the situation down. Normally Belle was cool headed but dang, Yin gets under her skin. “Look, Yin, was it? Her name is Belle, not Blake. She doesn't have a last name because she doesn't remember it. She lost her memory before she was placed in the orphanage in Vacuo. You said Blake comes from Menagerie. Pretty sure she would've woken up on the boat ride or someone was bound to notice similar features to call Belle, Blake. You say you're on Blake's side and for whatever reason you can't find her. Belle isn't Blake, but you could've killed us if you wanted to and your attacks have no bite to them. I feel like I can trust you. Why not come with us, at least until you find her?” 

Belle sharply turned her head to Sun with the most anger she's ever shown him. “Can you give us a second?” She addressed Yin, but never strayed her eyes from Sun. She grabbed his shirt and dragged him away out of human earshot before Yin could respond. 

“No problem...” She stated quietly to herself. Blake was still scary when she was angry. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing inviting a human to travel with us!?” She hushed whispered.

“We can't exactly escape her and she'll just continue to follow us in secret. She doesn't mean us harm as we would be be dead if she did. She never threatened us and she's a skilled fighter. At least with the Faunus protests, she could watch our backs.”

“The protests over Sun. We are on the run from the White Fang for whatever reason-.”

“Exactly why we could use her fighting skills. She is human and I know how you feel about them, but she could be our human companion, almost like loyal pet. A guard dog. If she's convinced you're this Blake, then she'll help defend you-not that you need it.” He added quickly not to anger her further. “You don't even have to remember or pretend to be this Blake. You can still be you, Belle Wukong or whoever. It's a win-win. We have an extra person who can fight when the White Fang finds us and she can continue her search.”

Belle lessened her anger, but kept her daggers for eyes trained on him. She saw his reasoning, and it made sense, but that didn't mean she had to like it. “Fine. But let's keep one thing clear, I don't like her, I don't trust her. We keep this companion around for our benefit, she's a pet. That's it.”

“Crystal clear.” 

They walked back to Yang who drew some design in the snow. “You can come with us.” Belle sharply told her before walking past.

“Belle,” Yang sighed. “I have a question. Your answer depends on if you get rid of me and never see me again.” Yin had her attention. “Do you have feline ears under your bow?” She asked carefully. Based on the daggers for eyes she shot Yin with, that answers that. 

“How did you know?” Sun was impressed. 

“The woman I'm looking for is a cat Faunus. I wanted to double check.” She swallowed and tried to get on her less angry side but being careful. Yang remembered what Blake was like and Belle was that much more skittish and defensive. “What are your boundaries?” 

Belle was thankful she asked. She had a few rules in mind. “First, my name is Belle, call me anything other than that, and I will cut your tongue out. Second, Sun fills the silence, not you. If he asks you a question, you are free to answer. Don't ask me any questions about my past and I won't ask about yours.” She made sure Yin noticed her glance at her metal arm. “Don't assume Sun and I are dating, we are friends. If you fall behind, we'll leave you behind. The moment you can't be trusted, I won't hesitate to kill you.” She paused to let it sink in as well as effect. “That's all I have, for now...” She narrowed her eyes as she walked forward. 

“No problem Bla-Belle.” She cringed a little and received a glare for it. Blake... What the hell happened to you? Yin thought to herself. “Fair enough, Belle.” She needed to get used to saying that as it would take time. The less she angered her, the better. 

Sun elbowed her as they walked on. “Don't worry about it, she hates humans.”

“That's good. I don't like them either.”

“What!?” Yin was full of surprises. 

“When I was younger, I was biased against them, now... Some would call me racist against humankind. They're just so unkindly no matter if it's another human who has different skin color, hair, eyes, nose is too big, lips too small, different background, ethnicity and they're just...humans. Terrible people, but Faunus, wow! They come together as a community to help each other out because they understand the struggles that someone else faces. I mean the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was nearly kidnapped, and you know who saved her? A Faunus. She thought them as the enemy because of how she was raised. No human even tried to stop it from happening. They would've been successful if not for him. He's awesome. He didn't expect anything for it. Just because it was the right thing to do.” 

“Is he your idol or something?”

“Only for that instance. That's reserved for my self-adopted older sister Winter. Don't get me wrong, what Tuxson did was cool and awesome, but that was a one time thing. Winter didn't give up on me. She helped me become stronger while teaching me to care for others.”

“That sounds cool. My buddy Neptune is pretty cool. He was my first human friend and still is.”

The two continued talking until sunset when the group decided to make camp. 

“I'll take first watch.” Yang volunteered and began to walk to a suitable climbing tree.

“Where are you going?” Belle accused with her hands on her hips. Did she know the White Fang were after them? Or did she have her own enemies?

“Climbing this tree to get a better view of our surroundings and keeping watch.”

This was a human. She had no night vision, couldn't see in the dark and was going to climb a tree to see what exactly? “No, you don't.” She stated sternly and Yin turned to face her. “You're staying right her where I can keep an eye on you.” 

Yang really shouldn't have been surprised, but she was taken back. “Bla-Belle, I will sleep in a tree pulling some hours of guard and I can see my surroundings better.”

“Why bothering sleeping then if you're going to look out? You can't see in the dark.”

“It's a precaution. I have good eye sight. Not as good as yours or Sun's, but I can see. If someone was following you, I'd know about it. I'm paranoid and cautious enough for the both of us. You should try to relax. I only require six hours of sleep to feel regenerated.”

Belle didn't relax. How could she? “Must be nice to only need six hours.” She hated mornings herself and was not a morning person at all. “You're sleeping here, no exceptions.”

“Okay then.” Yang walked toward them. “Have it your way.” She gathered stones, sticks and leaves. She laid out a circle of stones, laid out the small twigs precisely and placed dry leaves on the top. Because she was in company, she used a lighter instead of herself to light it. 

“Won't that attract attention of letting people know where we are?” She was grateful for the warmth, but her and Sun had enough problems.

Who? “As far as anyone knows, we are campers sleeping in the middle of the woods to get away from society. Trees would be warmer in keeping you higher as warm air rises and keeps the ground from sucking all of your body heat. Just use rope to secure yourself. If anyone's looking for random spots of smoke, well, nobody would really expect us to, if we were hiding. I'd rather be warm than wake up freezing or have a cold weather injury.” Maybe she'll trust them enough where she won't need her lighter. 

“Well, if you're not worried, why stay up at all?”

“I was going to in the tree, but on the ground, you can't see everything. I'm going to get more wood for the fire.”

“I'll come with you.” Belle didn't offer. She wanted to make sure it wasn't a trap.

Fudge. “I was actually going that way to conceal myself while I take a leak.” Yang just had to make this awkward. If the ring leader would leave her alone for at least a little bit...

“Lead the way, Yin. I'll turn around.”

Yang was mortified. This couldn't be the girl. There was no way this was the Princess Blake Belladonna. She kept her face hidden and pointed down as they walked a little bit. What she really wanted to do was get a lay of the land which someone wasn't allowing her to do. “That's good there.” Why was she feeling like nervous kid? She walked behind a tree with bushes, dropped her pants. When she finished, she pulled them up and walked in front of...Belle so she knew to walk forward. She heard the cocking of a gun and turned around. 

Belle knew she was lying because it wasn't that much. She didn't trust Yin and she said she would kill her. “Why did you lie?”

What the heck!? She kept her outside calm. “I just wanted to get some wood and check our surroundings. I would've done that in a tree, but you wouldn't let me so the best way is to walk around and get my bearings. 

She didn't like her, didn't trust her, but was that reason enough to kill her? “Tell me what you know about the White Fang.” 

“Alright. Their leader, a red headed black horned, I wanna say goat Faunus, was the reason the humans attacked Menagerie which is known to be a peaceful place for all Faunus. My father and I were the only humans, which is understandable given the history. He is power hungry and only organized the attack on the royal family so he could gather the remaining Faunus and start a war. But part of his goal is to become the king of Menagerie by any means necessary. He has his organization divide the rift of humans and Faunus while also searching for Princess Blake Belladonna. His fast track to becoming king.” 

“Blake Belladonna.” She subconsciously lowered her weapon. The Blake Belladonna? The Princess Blake Belladonna?” She asked in shock. “You think I'm the princess?”

Yang sighed. She didn't want to start another argument. “It's like I said, you and her have a lot of physical resemblances and quite a few similarities. It would be easy for one to think you were her but not likely if you're out in public without any security. My turn for a question. Why would you ask a human about the White Fang?”

“Sometimes, Sun and I would find ourselves hiding or surrounded by Faunus in masks. The White Fang. It doesn't happen too often, but they find us and I've always wondered why. What you say about Blake Belladonna and her being a princess, I can see the confusion..” She put her pistol to Gambol Shroud away. “What did she mean to you that you want to find and protect her so bad?”

Yang chuckled a bit. “In a sense, you could say she's the reason I was born. Born and bred to specifically go out on missions and save lives. In this case, I was her guard. I allowed myself to be captured so she could escape. Of course I wanted to go with her, but I had to stop the leader from getting to her.” Memories flash of seeing her terrified eyes not wanting to leave as she held her close. Telling her to keep running and keep going until she has her go into the passage and pushes it closed only for Blake to push back against her. Yang forced it closed. She wanted to say more, but she would be too vulnerable. 

At the mention of the leader, she noticed Yang was rubbing her right prosthetic arm. “That explains why the White Fang chase after us when they saw us. They think I'm her.”

You are her. “The White Fang has been chasing you? That explains why you don't trust me. I promise I'm on your side. You say you're not her, you're not her. Everyone else would be jumping for joy at the thought of being a princess, but with the history, not so much. I do want to show you something.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo and handed it to Belle who cautiously stepped forward and took it. “This is a predicted image of what Blake Belladonna might look like today. It's not completely accurate, but close.”

Belle restrained herself and kept her eyes from opening wide. It was a female, black hair, with mostly gold but slightly amber twinged eyes, two dark black cat ears with dark purple fur, pale or tanned skin, thin cheek bones and small but tall neck. It looked almost like her with differences. She handed the photo back. 

“This is her mother.” She passed another photo. 

Her eyes went slightly wide when she saw a cat Faunus, completely black hair, ears with piercings and Belle almost looked just like her. “What? Is this supposed to 'jog' my memory or something?” She spat.

“No.” Yang gently shook her head. “It was to help you understand where the White Fang and my confusion are and why we would think we were Princess Blake Belladonna. Please don't tell Sun about the princess part. That is supposed to try to remain secret, relatively. Also the fact she's alive. Rumor says she died with her family. I want to keep it that way until I find her and she decides the type of life she wants to live.”

Yang took a breath. “I also wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for frustrating you and angering you on purpose thinking you were someone else. If you want, I'd like to do a reintroduction and maybe start over.” She requested hopeful. 

Belle hated apologizing, but she owed it to Yin. “I'm sorry too for blowing you off without understanding.” She held out her hand embarrassed to be making the first move. “Hi, I'm Belle. I don't remember my last name so I used Wukong.”

Yang smiled. “Hi Belle. When in public I want you to call me Yin, including Sun. But my name Yang Xiao Long.” She knew this woman was Blake. She just didn't want to be a princess or even try. She just wanted to live a normal life. 

“Yang Xiao Long...” She said quietly then gave a quarter smile. “That's for telling me.” Belle felt like she could trust Yang more now that she knew more about the White Fang, why they've been chasing her and more about Yin-Yang. “You picked Yin on purpose, didn't you?”

“Well yeah. Just in case I find the princess and she doesn't recognize me at first, but at the same token, hiding my identity. Puns are my specialty but with everything that happened earlier I didn't it was a good idea.” 

“Mhm.” Belle acknowledged and started walking back. 

“If it's alright with you, I'd like to scope out the area.”

“Sure, but at least be back within an hour. Not sure what you humans can and can't see.”

“No problem. See you in a bit, Belle.” That's gonna take some getting used to. At least I'm doing better. She saw Belle walking away, mostly her butt. Dang it! She's a princess I'm a nobody. She has Sun. Why are my thoughts focused on something else? 

Yang found another climbing tree. When she reached as high as she could, she made sure she was out of sight of the other two. She transformed into an eagle and flew around. It took her about ten minutes to know the layout and she didn't see anything that stood out to her. Even if it took a days walk from any radius. They were safe. She flew back to the tree she originally planned on climbing and perched there. 

The movement caught Belle's eye, but she didn't think anything of it as she checked her weapon. Yang was thankful she didn't look at her like prey even though it was racist, punny and not very good. Sun was snoring away. She stayed in her tree looking around and observing Belle without her realizing it. 

Yang said I wasn't just her physical appearance, the way she sat to try and relax, the way she slouched to read. Her body had memorized all those stupid lessons, muscle memory. Even the way she moved was silent and graceful. The way she rolled her eyes, glared, and her quick wit. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she was Blake. Princess Belladonna with no memory and nothing tying her up. Yang's mission was to keep her safe. It was obvious she liked living this life, other than being on the run from the White Fang. Something Blake craved but never outright said. Her new mission is for Blake's life to be as normal as possible. 

Yang felt her heartstrings tug. She didn't realize how much she missed her dear friend until she was right in front of her. At least she gave Belle a hug. Even if she had no idea who Yang was, Yang would continue to support her no matter what. She just wishes she knew how to get in touch with any survivors to let them know Blake is safe. She has no memory of her past and doesn't want to come forward. 

Yang decided after thirty minutes of spending to much time in her head, she turned back into a human and climbed down. 

I still have no idea how Yin-Yang and Sun climb tree without the fear of falling. “How did you get up there from over there or even around the area without making a sound?” 

It was nice she removed her constricting bow. “I can be quiet when I want to.” She shrugged. “There's nothing that shouldn't belong around as far as my eyes can see, which is pretty good. You should get some sleep. Good night.” Yang poked the fire with the stick.

Belle settled in her sleeping bag. “Good night.”


	7. I'm Not Who You Think I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle makes decisions on her own, or so she thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a friend I would use my Archive to promote a server, and I refuse to break my promise. If you love our bees as much as I do, and you have a Discord, you should join Honey Bees. Absolutely amazing and it fulfills the need I have for my favorite ship. Even if Bumblebee isn't a ship of yours, all are welcomed! If you don't have a Discord, consider getting one to join our awesome server!

In the middle of the night, Belle woke startled. It’d been a nightmare, only a bad dream. They happen from time to time, but she had no idea who or what it was even about. She can't remember anything when she wakes up. She knows she wakes in a cold sweat, her body cold from the outside temperature, her heart rate is pulsing, eyes fuzzy, and her breathing labored. She hadn't had one in a while and can't help but feel it was because of the female blonde joining them. The brunette sat up, holding her head from the pain and confusion in her brain. 

She glanced at the other two, sleeping soundly. She still didn't trust te other female, she hardly trusts herself at times. Belle figured if the White Fang was after her, Sun would be better of without her. She didn’t want him getting mixed up in her mess. She didn't want to leave him behind, but if leaving meant protecting him, it' d be worth it. 

“Leaving without a goodbye?” Yang sat up. She was a light sleeper. She heard Belle wake up and decided to speak before she could walk away. Even if she ran, in eagle form, Yang would find her. 

“It's better this way. On my own where no one will get hurt.”

“And do what exactly?” Her tone wasn't accusatory. Blake felt she needed to learn to do things on her own. “Leave your childhood friend behind. He's been nothing but loyal to you and someone you can trust, if not the only one you trust. Leave him to pursue what exactly?” She needed be honest as much as Yang herself hated it, she didn't want to leave her warm sleeping bag to chase her, but she would if it came to that. 

“How'd you know I was leaving?” Her cat ears bent down as she deflated. 

“I'm a light sleeper. If I can't change your mind, I may as well go with you.” She started getting up and started slowly packing. She didn’t to want to have to do this, but it needed to be done. Belle needed to understand this. 

“The idea of sneaking away is not to be followed.” She argued, holding her stance firm. 

“If I weren't a light sleeper and you were a tad less suspicious of me, it would've been successful. I've got a mission and I know my orders. Until I find her, you are my prerogative.” She finished packing, standing up with her pack on her shoulders. 

“I never asked for this. I never wanted this. Can't you leave me alone? Pretend you never found me? I'm not this princess you think I am. I'm just a regular orphan.” What part of this did the blonde not understand? She wanted to be alone. She needed Sun to be safe. 

“That's the part that worries me.” Yang said to herself but knew Blake heard her. _Blake secretly wanted a normal childhood and I thought could provide her with one as normal as possible._ “I'm coming with you. You can't get rid of me. It gets lonely on the road and I've been traveling, searching for her for twelve years. I refuse to appear before anyone empty handed and a lame excuse. If Princess Blake is dead, I would be too. Instead, she's alive and I was captured in an attempt to save her which I was successful at. If someone from the family is alive, it would probably Queen Kali. She doesn't like me enough as it is.”

Belle was taken back when hearing the queen didn't like her. Belle had her own reasons, but Yang seemed like a likable person to anyone. “Why didn't the queen like you?” 

_Because she knew how I felt about her daughter before I even knew._ “You and the queen have similar views on humans. Raised by her mother, The Grand Dowager Empress to think negativity, and from her own experiences. She would've preferred if a Faunus watched over her daughter, but my father and the king were best friends and they both wanted the princess and I to be the same. She also didn't like me because of my status. She was afraid I'd abandon her daughter when things got tough. Can you stop asking me questions so I stop talking about me?” She asked with annoyance. Yang wanted to learn more about Belle, not the other way around. She needed to get away from her, to get her to stop asking questions. “I'll follow you from the tree tops.” 

“What if you fall?” Belle asked concerned. Why was she concerned? Why did she care if Yang fell? She's the one who is willingly following her. 

“...We're...leaving already?” Sun groaned, he voice husked. He saw Belle already packed up and Yin was climbing a tree. “Hey girls, wait for me. Belle, you can't just leave me.” 

“Don't worry about me.” Yang winked to Belle then started climbing. 

\---

A few days of traveling, Sun walking aimlessly while Belle guided the group. Yin insisted traveling from tree to tree. Sun offered to join, but she made up an excuse to keep him grounded. Belle got used to her a little bit and listened to her talk when there were no more trees and she was forced on the ground but then went back to climbing. Belle would never admit she liked having her on the ground. Since their first night, Belle felt more comfortable having her around. All it took was a little motivation to get 'Yin' to talk. Gambol Shroud made sure of that.

Even though Belle liked quiet, she hated deadly silence. When there were no trees around she was forced on the ground, Belle and Sun asked her questions and she would ask a question right back. Mostly Sun reciprocated with an answer. If Yin asked a question Belle didn’t know, Sun eagerly filled in the answer. If there was a question Sun asked and Yin didn't feel like answering, she would ignore it or rebound with anther question. If Belle asked her the same question, she would answer as honest as possible even if there was more to the story than she let on. Right now, there were plenty of trees for Yin to use though Belle never heard her jumping or shaking trees. 

“Where are we going?” Sun asked. 

Belle shook her head. She knew the relative direction they were going with her map, but in truth, she was following a mostly brown bird. It seemed silly, a cat Faunus following a bird, unbelievable. She would try to purposely walk off course, but it cawed at her and led her back on the relative path. 

A few hours later, they entered a small town and Belle could smell the ocean. Her stomach growled as she imagined fish for dinner. Trouble was, they didn't have money and stole what they could to survive. She searched the sky for the bird she was following. As if on cue, the blonde jumped from a rooftop and landed in front of them. She started laughing and failed at hiding it. 

“What's so funny?” Belle sent her a glare. She regretted her earlier thoughts. This blonde human is incorrigible.

_You, a cat Faunus following a bird that lead you to a body of water where there's fish and most cats hate water but hunt fish. That's jokes for days._ “You're thinking about the fish market.” She beamed. “Don't worry, we'll be eating good tonight before we head out. My treat. And no dine-and-ditch!”

Belle crossed her arms. “And pray tell where we're going?” She kicked her feet to follow, not really liking her idea but deciding to go along with it. 

“I thought this was your adventure. You're get-away?” She chuckled. “Don't worry.” She pointed a thumb to herself. “Yin's got your covered.” 

“That's reassuring.” Belle rolled her eyes with her arms crossed. 

“This way.” Yin lead them to an all you can eat Japanese seafood restaurant. 

Belle and Sun piled their plates while Yin was conscious of what she ate, not really caring for sushi while at the same time splurging but not enough if she had to spring into action. The 'twins' acted like they couldn't remember when they had their last meal. It brought a smile to Yin as she was happy to have Blake back, even if she was convinced it she wasn't her. There was no way it wasn't. Her file in at the orphanage even matches with what she's saying. Still, there were two ways to know for sure. One her memory comes back, or two...well, she didn't feel like involving Sun in all this. 

“So Yin, where we headed?” Sun asked. 

“Menagerie. I haven't been back since... I've been everywhere else. While Patch is where I'm from, I consider Menagerie my home.” Her head dropped at the mention of it. 

“Even if all the Faunus there glare at you and shake their heads in disapproval?” Belle knew how humans wee treated in Menagerie. It wasn’t good before the revolution, but now, Yang wouldn’t be welcomed like the war hero she was. They’d do more than just scrutinize her. 

“Even then. Just because I'm not wanted, doesn't mean it's not home...or what's left of it at least. Part of my heart will always be there.” She stared down at the table reminiscing good times at the palace and how it was more than a building. Ashes remain, not literally, but what remains. Her memories no more than fragments. 

Sun thought about it. “We haven't actually been there yet. We'll protect you from anyone who doesn't think you belong.” He smiled brightly. 

“Sun, the main two reasons we haven't gone, is because of Faunus peace and that's where the White Fang originated from. We've never had reason to go there.”

Not until now. “'Preciate it Sun. But, I can look after myself. The looks I don't mind. It's more of the physical stuff that hopefully don't escalate. I don't mind fighting, but they don't deserve to get beaten. It’s all a misunderstanding.” 

Belle thought of another question. “While growing up there, did you get into fights?”

Yin nodded. “Yeah, most were three or four on one which was easy or slightly hard. I almost lost a fight to five on one. Poor Blake.” She chuckled. “She was so worried, she ordered me not to leave the palace unless absolutely necessary. She felt so guilty because I was checking out a book for her. Since then, she had a plan to avoid anyone by calling ahead to the library and the guy know we'd be there either early in the morning, around three, or well into the night. Tuxson didn't mind me, he admired how much Blake read. It worried him at times.” Though she was smiling, she felt forlorn, missing those days. 

She notices because of her instincts, but she picked up on it. “You miss her, huh?”

Yin stared at Belle. “I guess more than I realized.” She shook her head of the negative thoughts. _But I'm here now. It’s my turn to show you Blake, you’ll see._ “As long as I know she's alive, I'll keep searching.” 

“So... How are we getting there exactly?” Sun asked. 

“I don't particularly like traveling by bullhead, so I've arranged travel for us by boat.”

“When did you do this?” Belle accused. Yes she's a cat Faunus, yes she liked staring into the water, but that did not mean she wanted to be trapped on it. “How'd you know it was going to be two additions to the tickets?” She narrowed her eyes. 

I traveled by eagle and booked passage. Yin lifted up her scroll. “There's a thing called a scroll? Do you and Sun not have one?”

“No.” Sun spoke gently. They couldn’t afford on, nor the service of having one. 

“No we don't.” Belle wasn't happy with her flaunting it. 

“Well then, that settles it. Shopping! All expenses paid.” The blonde female beamed. 

“Yeah!” Sun cheered. 

“So what? You just throw money at people and expect them to like you?”

“No.” She stated defensively. “I just want to help you guys out as you let me travel with you and scrolls can help improve your lives.”

“We don't need your help.”

“I never said or implied you did. You two can take care of yourselves as you have been doing for years. I'm not here to help.”

Belle eyed her suspiciously but Sun was willing to take her offer. “How about we go shopping anyway. It'd be nice to get some new clothes anyway.” 

“See, Sun gets it. You guys can shop for clothes, shower on the ship and change into them later on.”

“Fine. I guess we should.” Belle was still suspicious of the blonde and her intentions. 

“Will you please stop looking at me like you're considering killing me?” 

She liked seeing the blonde agitated. “Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?” The brunette smirked. 

Yin scoffed. Why did she have to have Blake’s smirk of mischievousness. “Only slightly. If you're thinking about it, could you do me the favor and act on it? I prefer action and I'll know exactly what you're thinking when our weapons clash. Speaking of, where'd you learn to fight like that anyway?”

“You'll be able to read my thoughts when our weapons meet?” She didn't believe it but figured she'd indulge her in answering her question. “Fighting in Faunus riots. Peaceful protests turned violet when humans attacked so we defended ourselves. At first it was mostly humans.” She narrowed her eyes. “Then when the White Fang started chasing us.” 

“I know we had this conversation. I get it. You don't like humans and I don't either, most of them at least. They’re dumb, stupid, bigot, ignorant ones to say the least. They destroyed this world. Supposedly, it's rumored Faunus were created from Grimm experiments which is how it started in the first place-.”

“What's your theory on that?” Belle interrupted with intent. 

“I disagree. I think they were on the other side of Remnant and neither side knew the other existed until they found each other. Humans of course worried because they saw something that looked similar to them, but had something that reminded them of an animal. So they did what humans do and attempted to kill them off until they were forced to unite for a common cause. And it's like you said. Humans attacked the peaceful protesters. So much so they became violet just against those that attacked. When the majority felt it wasn't doing anything, they became violet and things started changing. Did it make it right? No. Did it work? Yes. Honestly, I think Faunus are so much better than humans. Night vision, fangs, claws, super hearing, camouflage and other adaptable features. Humans are normal and boring.”

“A human who doesn't like humans.” She eyed her suspiciously.

“Will you please stop looking at me like that. I mean I know I'm attractive and all, but dang.” Belle narrowed her eyes. “I've never liked humans. Once I find Blake you can ask her. She'd probably laugh, if she even speaks to me at all...” Now was not the time. “My family are all humans. My best friend is a Faunus. All I had was her. My father died trying to protect her father. I was captured trying to save Blake from another Faunus who wished to due her harm.” She's said too much. “We've got a boat to catch. Let's get some new threads then we can be on our way.” Yin laid down money plus tip and hopped out of her seat. 

Belle stared in shock at how much she laid down on top of shopping and a boat trip. She would've continued staring if Sun wasn't urging her up out of her seat so he could pee. He didn't want to interrupt their serious conversation. 

Belle decided her questions could wait until they were on the boat as she was honest with Belle when they were alone. They waited for Sun outside in silence until Belle asked her a question. “Yang, did you ever blame her?” She asked quietly. 

“Huh?” The blonde asked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Did you ever blame Blake for losing your dad in order to save hers?”

Yang smiled. “Nah. He died like the hero he wanted to be. I have no doubt King Ghira did what he could to protect him despite whatever my dad said. Blake was the same way.” She laughed though it was empty. “She tried to fight me and have me come with her. It hurt me to leave her, but I had to buy her time to escape. I just wish I knew if she had any family left. I have no doubt my dad and King Ghira did all they could for the queen despite her protests. I've never seen two people more in love. Except maybe one time but it was too brief.” 

Belle was about to speak until Sun came out. “Oh thank goodness for that. I thought I was going to pee myself. Lead the way.” He smiled at Yang but then saw the serious faces and knew he interrupted something. “Or I should just-.”

“We were finished.” Yin assured. “This way!” She said positively. Belle wondered how she could just act like they weren't just talking about death and continue to be positive. “Now, keep in mind Menagerie is an island so plenty of beaches-.”

“Surfs up!” Sun said excitedly. 

“But, last time I was there, only a third of it is inhabited and mostly desert.”

“That can't be the only reason.” Belle stated blatantly 

“No, mostly due to dangerous wildlife. More so than the other continents. Also where Faunus were given a place to call their own. Thus the peace.”

Belle was impressed with how much she knew about the history there. People live on the different continents and can only name some facts. Why would a human even bother learning about Faunus history, especially if she's from...Patch?

They arrived at the department store. It was a rather fancy building that was more like a spiral tower. This place was too fancy for Belle's taste. Sun couldn't stop gawking. 

Yin walked ahead and turned around to talk to them. “Men on the first floor, men's swimsuits on the second. Women's on the third and swim swimsuits on the forth. We're not traveling with children otherwise they'd be on the upper levels. We'll meet on the first floor by the checkout when we're done. Price is not an issue but be conservative. Break.” They all parted ways to their respective floors.

Sun stopped and his entire face dropped with all the choices. Blake rolled her eyes and Yin continued. They rode the escalator to the third floor. “I'll be on the left side if you need me.”

She walked straight ahead seeing one of her favorite people. “Hey Neon.”

“Yang?” Her tail stood at attention. “Yang!” She came from behind the counter and hugged her. “What brings you here?” The orange haired cat tailed Faunus with light blue highlights asked. 

“Just looking for clothes. I figured I drop by and check on you. How's business?”

“It's been great since Coco took over and with her girlfriend Velvet, the rabbit Faunus, business is booming since they took over.”

“How is Coco these days?”

“She's great! A bit harsh, but she is quiet the fashionista. How have things been going since...?” Her tail drooped a little bit but she mostly kept a happy expression. 

Yang kept it positive for both of them. “It's been good. Ruby updates my arm for glitches every so often, but I feel like my luck's turning around. I'm glad things worked out for you.”

“Yang, I feel like I owe you everything. If it weren't for you-.”

“Hey,” She gave her a reassuring smile. “The past is in the past. You don't owe me anything. I'm glad I was able to help you anyway I could.”

Neon hugged her. “Selfless as ever.” She broke away. “I'm nearly a pro roller. I'm going to be trying out next year.”

“That's amazing! You were always so good at that.”

“And I never understood how you could balance.” 

Belle's ears twitched under her bow when she heard Yang and someone else laughing. She drew her eyes to them. A cat Faunus! What, she's got a thing for cats or something!? She kept her eyes trained on them as she moved closer.

Neon gasped in surprise “Prin-!”

Yang stepped in quickly. “Neon, this is Belle. Belle, Neon.” She wanted to stop a potential cat fight from happening. No pun intended. 

“Nice to meet you.” Neon smiled. 

“You too.” Belle said.

Yang continued. “She used to put on rollerblading shows for the king and queen in Menagerie. She's one of the best rollerbladers in Remnant.”

“Oh stop it.” She chuckled. If she were a blusher, she would've. “And you took your job too dagum serious.” 

“Still do.” The blonde and the orange haired Faunus laughed. “Maybe now people in Atlas will appreciate your talents.”

“You're still biased against humans? You haven't changed a bit.” She gently nudged her. 

“Can you blame me? I mean Coco's good because she's dating Velvet and helping where she can-.”

Wait. Those names sounded familiar. “Do you mean Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina?” Belle asked the other cat Faunus.

“Well yeah! Who else could I be talking about?”

“I knew them from an orphanage. I didn't know they made it big.”

“You knew her before she became famous? That's. So. Cool!” She had stars in her eyes. 

Yang shook her head with a smile. She was glad the two were getting along. “I told you I wasn't fond of humans.”

“Pfft. You are like how Atlas treats Faunus but how you treat humans.”

“Hey.” She said offensively. “I'm not that bad.”

“You kind of are.” 

“Oh gee thanks.” She rolled her eyes with a smile. 

Belle hated how much Yang was smiling and laughing with Neon. She didn't even care for Yang. Why was she feeling the need to protect or...jealousy? Nah. That’s ridiculous. 

“I'll let you get back to work.” Yang stated. 

“Hug for the road. We definitely have to hang out when you come back to town. Tell Duchess Ilia I said hi.” She hugged Yang tightly.

“I'm telling her you called her that.” She grinned. 

Noen let go. “Nice meeting you Belle. I'll tell Coco and Velvet you said hi.”

“Likewise.” Belle's noise flared and she hated what Neon did. 

“She scented me, didn't she?” Yang whispered as they walked away seeing the way her nose twitched. 

“How'd you know?” 

“She hasn't changed much either. Girl had a crush on me since I beat her in combat. She didn't like how much time I spent with Blake and would try to scent mark me every chance she got.” She chuckled a bit. “Either that or she was trying to see if the princess would get jealous.”

“And she thinks I'm Blake.” She crossed her arms. Of course this Neon would think she’s Blake. Everyone she comes in contact with thinks she is. 

“...She did, but she did it to prove she's still into me and possibly see how you'd react.”

“Knew it.” 

“I can shower with baby wipes or you...can cover it?” She stated carefully.

“You can shower on the boat. It doesn't bother me.”

“Good.” She said that way too quickly earning a certain look. “Did you find anything?” Yang tried instead. 

“Not yet.”

“I'm gonna keep looking.” She walked off toward tank tops, leather jackets, boots, undergarments and sunglasses. She maybe took twenty minutes to pick. She didn't want flare, but she wanted to look natural. Looking around, she also might need a dress for an occasion. She totally forgot to tell Sun about a tuxedo. Picking a dress would take the longest. 

“I didn't think you'd be one to wear a dress.” A voice said behind her. 

She turned to see Belle. Are you following me? Did Neon's scent marking bother you that much? “I wore them every once in a while when it was called for, but I always made excuses not to wear one. But if Blake was forced to wear one at some fancy dinner or event, I wore one too. Misery loves company. It made hard to fight or emergency situations. I had it modified so I could move freely. You should pick one in case.”

“I'll think about it.”

“Can you let Sun know to pick a tux?”

“He won't wear it.”

“As long as he has one.”

“He'll just wear the jacket but leave it open for his abs and maybe wear a tie.” 

“Lucky. I don't mind. He needs to have one in case.”

“In case of what?”

In case you remember who you are or be Princess Blake Belladonna. “I don't really know.” She shrugged. “Call it a feeling I guess.” She stepped away to glance at other dresses. 

Belle couldn't help but feel like she should say something, but she couldn't imagine what. Instead, she walked to the other side looking at dress styles. She found one that was...likable?

Yang was frustrated. She didn't like any of the colors or styles. Her weapons were yellow bracelets for crying out loud. What matched yellow? Yellow, or black. Black says this'll look good on your floor come morning. She looked good in yellow, but not the type of yellows she was looking for. Even orange was pushing it. White it was. A slender white dress that shows off...dirt and any spills... She can't win. She took the dress anyway. The yellow one she wanted to not worth the price tag and the bottom fanned out too far. She put the white one back and took a black one. She didn't plan on having any kind of fun anyway. Any jerk that couldn't take no for an answer would be met with her fist. Only if they would touch her, of course. 

Across the way, she saw Blake-Belle. Picking out her dress. It looked to be long and a dark purple color. Yang smiled. Purple was one Blake's favorite color. _I miss her. I kinda have her back. But she's not her. Maybe I just miss the memories of what we had. I'm a little glad she doesn't remember. That night hasn't left me. The look on her worried, sad face when I-No. I can't think about that now._

Yang left to check on Sun and force him to get a tuxedo if necessary. She went to the second floor first and after looking, didn't see him. She went to the first and put on button down shirts with an opening in the middle to show off his abs. 

“You like?” He showed off with a smile.

Yang crossed her arms. “Please.” She rolled her eyes. “I might, but you're not my type.”

“Oh? And what types that?”

“Bottom heavy females who like playing games.”

“So Belle.” He stated playfully but was completely serious.

“Pff. As if. I don't think she likes anyone, just chooses to tolerate you.”

“Good point. You're a little less than tolerable in her book.” He visibly sniffed. 

“I was scent marked by a friend of mine.” She was brought back to simpler times. 

“I'd cover that up before you-.”

“She already knows.” She scratched the back of her head. “She was kinda there when it happened. I offered to use baby wipes until we get to the ship or have her cover it up.”

Sun self-control not to burst out laughing. “You did not!”

“I did.” Yang laughed as quiet as possible. “Anyway, I came here to tell you to pick a tuxedo, tie and all. It can be a clip-on for all I care.”

He grew serious. “Way to ruin good vibe. A tux is way too formal. How about a nice dress shirt and slacks?”

Yin shook her head. “Tux. No exceptions.” She stated sternly.

“Fine. Whatever. But it'll be my style.”

“As long as you look presentable.”

“Presentable to who?”

“It doesn't matter.” Yang shook her head. “Just a tux.”

“Fine. But only so I can impress whoever.” 

Yin walked back. Now that she had everything, she would spend time left talking to Neon until the 'twins' were ready. Five minuets later she feels eyes on her as footsteps approach. 

“Ahem.” Someone behind her clears her throat. 

Yin turns to see amber eyes staring at her. “Frog in your throat?”

“Yang, it's cat got your tongue. You always used to say that to me.” The cashier laughed.

Belle gave Yang her famous glare. “Not with this one Neon. She wouldn't appreciate my jokes like you do. That's why I haven't pulled a pun.” 

“Why, because it's pun-ishable?” Neon asked. 

“No because it's pun-ishment.”

“Ach.” Belle groaned. She did not need to listen to these two.

“What's wrong? It wasn't punny enough for you?” Yang smiled.

“It's okay Yang. She's just a punny cat.”

Yang forced herself to chuckle as not to make it awkward but even she knew that drew the line, especially for a Faunus like Belle. She studied the feline-eared Faunus carefully for any sign of a cat fight that might ensue. 

Belle calmed herself down. If it was coming from Yang, it would be racist. Coming from an annoying cat Faunus, not funny. “What time does our boat leave?” 

“Wow Yang. You found yourself a cat who's not afraid of water. I'd keep her around if I were you. But of course, we could always have fun.” She winked. 

Belle didn't even know why she cared or even why she was feeling anger over such a trivial thing. Yang was human and she didn't even like humans. Why was Neon getting to her?

“Thanks Neon. But those were the old days of rollerblading. I still have my task and I still need to find Blake. The only place I haven't checked is Menagerie.”

“You're going back!?” Her green eyes shot up in surprise. “Yang, even I know it's not safe. You can't go back. Especially after what happened with the White Fang, the leader and your...arm...”

Her voice lowered but held stern. “There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about that night! This arm is only half of the reminder.” Their eyes lingered to the shiny metal. “I would've given a lot more to keep her safe. The other half is traveling alone knowing I failed. I have to find her Neon. I have to know she's alive and safe. The leader hasn't found her either.”

Neon leaned over the counter to whisper to Yang. “Are you sure she's not...you know?” Belle's ears twitched in her bow indicating she'd heard their conversation as she tried not to show it even as her eyes narrowed. 

“She's the closest link I have and she's traveling too. It beats traveling alone and I can still look for her.”

“Yang...” Neon sighed. “Be careful. I know how easily you attach yourself to people you care about. I know you'll do everything you can to find her-.”

“Don't worry Neon.” She assured with a smile. “I'll be careful. I'll visit when I can.” She went over to the other side of the counter and gave her a warm hug. 

“Ha. So your type is female cat Faunus. Or is it females with tails.” Sun interjected.

“She's equal opportunity guy!” Neon shouted back. _Who was this guy?_

Yin broke away to stare at Sun a moment. “I'm going to try ignoring that.” Her footsteps heavy as she got in his face. “What you said was not only racist but you made it sound like I have a fetish and comparing Faunus to novelty creatures. Make a statement like that again, or even one out loud and I will headbutt you so hard, my forehead will bleed.”

The two cat Faunus had no idea what she said, but Belle was amused to see all color drain from his face as Neon watched on with a smirk and approval. She kinda figure what she had said. She then turned to Belle. “She's a strong person. Her only weakness is that she wears her heart on her sleeve. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you.” Neon whispered loud enough for both of them to hear. 

“You don't have to worry about that. She's got herself handled. I can handle myself.” 

“Sure you do. She'll be the one to hurt you physically. But she knows who you are, try as hard as you want to deny it. That's why she won't hurt you. That's why she's got friends like me.”

“I'm not Blake. How many times do I have to tell anyone and everyone? I'm sorry you guys lost her, but I'm not her. My name is Belle, has been for years and will continue to be. You need to pick your battles wisely before you threaten people.”

“Oooo. Kitty's got claws.” She smiled playfully. 

Yang sensed tension and called Blake over to pay for their items. She waved goodbye to Neon before disappearing down the escalator. Once their stuff was paid for, Yang handed them their documents. “These are your travel papers and tickets.” She looked directly at Sun with a warning. “Don't lose them.” 

“Hey!” The monkey Faunus took offense. “I'm responsible. Besides, we could use some peace after the once peaceful protests turned violent.”

“I wanted to ensure you had your clothes picked out in case you lost your documents in an article of clothing and put it back on the rack.”

“You have to give me more credit than that.”

They boarded the ship while Sun was naming off reasons he was responsible. Belle noticed it was the same captain she had met years prior when her and Sun were supposed to head to Mistral. “Hey Sun. That's the same captain we escaped from years ago. You remember?”

“How could I forget? That blonde girl pulled up in a bullhead and exited like it was nothing. Then she fell on her knees and cried into the sky. She hi-jacked a jet ski for crying out loud. I will never forget that day.”

“Wait... You guys saw that?”

“How could we not? We were like twenty feet away.” Sun stated proudly.

Yin turned to Belle. “You saw me!? You saw me and you didn't even say anything!?” Yang felt her anger rising. She was so close! So close to finding Blake, only to have her be twenty feet away. She lost twelve years because of it! If she had taken Ozpin's gift sooner, she would've found her. She could've avoided all of this.

“That was you!?” Sun asked amazed.

Yin calmed down. “Right, the memory loss. You don't remember.” She sighed letting all her anger go. 

“Belle, didn't vaguely state that you felt like you knew her but could only...remember...the color yellow. Yin's hair. Belle, what if you are-.”

“No!” She waved her hands dismissively. “Don't you dare Sun!? Look, I'm not her. That was a long time ago.” She addressed Yin. “You were a dramatic child.”

Yin smiled. “I'm still dramatic. I just known when to play it out now.” No sense in becoming angry at her own failure. “I got us all separate rooms. They're smaller than sharing rooms.” Blake liked her privacy, Belle liked her privacy. Granted, Blake wouldn't mind sharing a room with Yang, but Belle... Yeah... Belle needed her own room. Especially if she was going to be pointing a gun at her in the middle of the night to catch her by surprise. “You guys can shower and change when you want. The room numbers are on your tickets.” 

“Cool! Thanks Yin!” Sun walked away. 

Belle stared into Yang's face to get a read on her. She didn't immediately head for a shower. Her lilac eyes stared into the sunset. She had almost a longing, forlorn look in her eyes. It was hard to read her when she was like this. “What are you doing?” She asked softly trying to defuse any tension they both had. 

“Watching the sun set while reminiscing.” Though she smiled, it was soft and small. Not like her usual predatory one. Belle felt like this was the real Yang, not someone she had to hide from. 

Belle couldn't help but feel like this was familiar. Like she missed something. Even all those sunsets ago with Sun. “What are you thinking about?”

“I don't want to tell you.” Belle frowned. “Mostly because you probably get tired of hearing about her and other people including myself at first in wrongly comparing her to you.” She judged Belle's expression to determine if she should continue. “We used to watch the sunsets together. She'd either cling to my back while I climbed a tree because she hated heights since she fell, or most of the time we watched it along the beach as the water shimmered.” She reminisced old times then turned back to Belle who she was sure had heard enough of hearing Blake's name. “What'd you do for fun, other than read and travel?” Yang asked back to make her comfortable. 

One of the best features about Yang, is that she didn't ask Belle to be the princess. Since that day, she's dropped it and even though it took a little bit, she acknowledged her as Belle. She didn't ask her about a past she didn't know, but rather about her travels, the protests, sign holding, running from the White Fang, her hobbies and favorite places. There was nothing really too personal or secret that needed to be hidden. Yang didn't need to hid behind Yin and there was no need for secrecy, even though Belle was still weary of her. 

Belle had asked her questions in return. Her childhood, where she trained, how much Blake meant to her, things they did together, her travels, hobbies, favorite place and family. Yang left a lot out, but she also reciprocated questions back to Belle who shared as much as she felt comfortable with. 

Belle told her about the stories she read, the appropriate ones, of course, the chapters Yang asked about, novels of series, any mischief she got into, and just normal but deep conversations. She found Yang to be quite philosophical and metaphorical. Belle was thankful Yang never tried to compare her to Blake since their conversations on the first day they met. She appreciated her correcting that Neon cat-tailed Faunus. Speaking of, Yang still had her scent on her. Not that it was the human's fault for not noticing because she didn't have a sensitive nose. 

Sun showed up, hair still slightly wet, a white t-shirt that showed off some of his chest and abs. Sky blue denim shorts and white shoes. He was toweling his hair down when he approached. “Hey Yin, do you like that Neon chick on something?”

“She's cool and we have a kiss don't tell type of thing but I wouldn't date her or anything. Why do you ask?”

“Because you still smell like her. I surprised you haven't showered yet.”

“Oh... That explains why Belle was crinkling her nose. I'm sorry Belle I'll just head out.”

“Hey, you don't have to leave.” Sun offered. “What were you two talking about anyway?” 

“Yin was asking me about some of the books I read. She listens to audio books and recommended a few because of the genre.”

“Oh well...” Sun scratched the back of his head. “That's cool. Say Yin, what is it you do exactly?” He wanted to find out more about her. Mostly because Belle hasn't talked to anyone but him but she seems to talk to this female blonde quite a bit and alone.

“I've already to you this and I can't discuss this in a public setting.” She was annoyed with Sun asking her the same questions over again knowing she couldn't answer in the full detail he wanted. This was a waste of time. She needed to end this. “For Belle's sake, I'm going to shower so she doesn't have to smell Neon anymore. If you need anything, my room is across from yours.” She didn't want anything to be awkward if they shared a wall, but wanted to be close in case. 

Belle noticed Sun was a little off when he talked to her without Yang around, but she shrugged it off. He was in some ways biased against humans. He didn't think the two species should be romantically together. Friends yes, but nothing more than that. 

Yang finished her shower and headed back up to the deck. She laid down on a bench with her hands behind her head to star gaze. She wore an orange tank-top with a yellow burning heart and black shorts that barely contained her legs. 

Belle left Sun shortly after Yin did, mostly to talk to Yin alone as she was mostly silent with Sun around. She found Yin doing exactly as Belle predicted seeing her do it at night when she should've been sleeping. She approached the blonde. “Hey, Yang...” She spoke quietly. How was she going to start this? 

“Woah!” Yang jumped in her seat as she didn't hear any footsteps. 

Belle chuckled. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.”

“Geez Bla-Belle! I felt my heart jump in my chest. I'm too young for a heart attack. Can't you wait until I find the person I'm looking for first.”

Yang had been careful about not confusing her with Blake, but she still had her slip-ups. Belle was thankful she corrected herself. “I guess.” She rolled her eyes. “We're all looking for that special someone. You just seemed at peace and you have relatively good hearing for a human. I didn't think one could sneak up on you.”

“While I appreciate the comment, you have silent footfalls that remind me of a-.”

“A cat?” Belle raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Yang shook her head. “I was going to say ninja, but if you want to me to say comments like that, I can.”

“Oh, like putting a collar on me or a leash so you don't lose me?” She stated sarcastically.

“No, I was going to say put a yellow collar around your neck and attached a bell so I can hear you walk and you won't give me anymore heart attacks.”

“You're terrible.” Belle joked giving her a small smile. 

“I know.” She smiled back grateful that they could joke like this now. Whatever was on her mind that caused her to be nervous, Yang's scare seemed to put her at ease. “Is there something I can help with?” The human asked with concern. 

“I was curious about something.”

Curiosity killed the cat. Satisfaction brought it back. Jokes would be too much for the serious moment. “That the night we met in the woods. Why did you pick Yin as your alias since your name is Yang? Isn't that pretty obvious?” 

“I want to tell you because of an eagle that follows me. She's calm, but also skittish. I named her Yin.” She sighed. “It's because of Blake.” She studied Belle's expression to see if she would see annoyance. Instead, she say how much Yang really cared for her. “We were or still are opposites in a sense. We have things in common, but we're different. We balance each other out. I'm the outgoing punch first ask questions late while Blake,” She giggled at a memory. “She was calculating and patient, a perfect, sneaky predator. If she were in the same profession as me, we would've been an unstoppable team. Like the Yin-.”

“To your Yang.” Belle finished. Yang was going to say Yang, but yeah. 

Why did she have to say that? It sounded nearly identical to what she heard so long ago. She blamed in on the age of not longer trusting her memory. “Exactly. So that way if she didn't recognize me at first, I would say I'm the Yin to your Yang. I would hope she would recognize me and correct it. That way so I wouldn't make the mistake of revealing myself to the wrong person.” She said the last sentence sadly. “It's been too long since I've last seen her. There's no way she'd know me, even if she did, she would probably hate me for leaving her. I couldn't say I would blame her.” Why was she being so vulnerable? She was open and showing her emotions. She needed to be happy for everyone, it's what she was used to. Not less to a possible enemy. Belle could easily turn her in with how much she knows. 

Belle sighed and sat down next to her. Yang couldn't take her eyes off how beautiful she looked in her white jacket that shaped her body perfectly, her black shirt underneath with diamond shaped above her chest, most of her lean and slightly muscular form showing, purple pants and long boots that went up her mid thigh. “Yang, I know you briefly told me about that night in anger and didn't go into details, but from what you told me, you protected her. She could never be mad at you when you sacrificed yourself to save her-.”

“Yes, but I left her alone. She had never been outside the palace. Granted, she didn't make it very far because two fox Faunus brothers had knocked her out by the time my sister arrived to save her. She probably thought she could trust them as they were Adam's-.” The name tasted like venom in her throat. “Lackeys. Maybe she tried to run from them and that's why they knocked her out. The point is I wasn't there for her when she needed me. I was to busy fighting and stalling to allow her to get away.” Yang still remembers the horrified look on her face when she tried to push the vent shut. “She was so scared. She didn't want to leave me. I forced her to escape. She was alone and afraid. I left her Belle.”

“Left her or loved her?” She questioned. 

“What?” Yang looked at her confused. “Belle, we were eight. Neither one of us knew what love was. She was engaged and was supposed to marry Adam.”

“Did she want to?”

“No... With her other siblings she could've married who she wanted, but she wanted to be single and free. I couldn't blame her. I think she was hoping given enough time she would learn to love him. But if she had a choice, she wouldn't chose to be a princess.” Yang chuckled. “You know how many times I had to assure her it was her older sister's job to become queen and give birth to heirs? Too many. Not that I minded. She was the coolest kid I knew.” Yang smiled. 

“Yang, Blake wouldn't be mad. You nearly scarified your life to save hers. There's no way she could be mad at you for that. You sacrificed your arm to buy her time to escape. If she doesn't want you as her bodyguard, best friend or whatever, the loss is hers.”

Yang have her a small smile. “Thanks Belle.”

Belle smiled back. “You're welcome.” The wind blew and she suddenly shivered. 

“You cold?”

“A little.

Yang patted the spot next to her and looked around seeing no one as it was late in the night. “Sit next to me.”

“Okay...” Yang punched her thigh to experience pain, triggering her semblance. Belle was concerned with why she hurt herself on purpose. She used her semblance to glow slightly and aura to keep warm. Not enough to draw attention or give herself away too much. “How are you doing that?” Yang felt like a campfire though she didn't burn.

“It's my...” Should she really tell her? No. “I was born with the ability to do this. Partly why my birth was planned. Trained to nurture the flame, trained to harness it, kind of?”

“Kind of?” 

“Can you control fire?” Her voice was soft, not accusatory. “Fire is hard to control. It's powerful, hard to contain and burning everything in its path. As long as six conditions are met, it burns everything until a condition is lost. It's like me, one burning ember in just the right place, it burns. It takes concentration and will to truly control it.”

She's speaking in similes and metophores. “You're comparing yourself to a burning fire, then an ember that reignites and burns again?” She questioned.

“In a sense, that's exactly what happened.” She bowed her head. “I used to think I was strong, near invincible, and I burned brightly.” 

Belle knew where she was getting at. “Until one day someone thought they snuffed out your fire, but you were a burning ember. Not as great as your former glory but still burning. You touched something that was flammable and your fire started up again.”

Yang didn't expect her to read into that much. “When I was an ember, I didn't know my fire still burned until something or someone triggered it.”

“Maybe it was you.” Yang looked at the woman sitting in front of her, really stared into her. “You didn't realize you were burning but just needed to remember what made you want to sacrifice yourself in the first place.” 

That... That was exactly it. Yang wanted to say. 

“Yang, you don't strike me as the person who gives up. Like you said, you haven't seen Blake in thirteen years and you're still looking for her. I really, really hope you find her.”

_I already have, she just doesn't realize it yet._ Yang thought but would never say aloud. 

“She's a lucky girl.”

“Ha. If you met her, you'd realize I'm the lucky one. I thought her being a princess meant she was going to be spoiled rotten. Complete opposite. I'm just happy I got to know her early in our childhood so she didn't have to see me in awkward phases.”

“I'm sure she'd feel the same.”

What's happening? What's going on? Why do I feel such warmth when she laughs? I want her to do it again. Her smile is calming like the night. What's wrong with me? I need to leave, I have to go. “Hey Belle, I'm going to head to bed. Good night.”

“Night, Yang.” 

Sun was walking up to Belle as Yin was walking away. “Hey Yin.” He waved.

“Hey Sun.” She smiled back though it was fake. 

Yang knew there's be no way she would be able to sleep. She went to the gym to figure out her feelings. No better way than punching a bag. Belle didn't want to be Blake. She didn't want to be a princess. If Blake had a choice, she'd want to be normal. Yang couldn't take this away from her. She always wanted to have a normal life. Granted running from the White Fang wasn't ideal, but just because she looked like what she would've looked, doesn't mean she was her. Yes they were at the same place, and yes it was possible Blake lost her memory, but that didn't mean Yang could develop feelings for her mission... Mission. That's right. Blake is her mission, someone to protect. Belle and Blake deserved to be happy. She couldn't have feelings for her mission. Weiss asked her once if she loved her. At the time she didn't think she knew what love was, but it was always there. Burning inside her. 

If Belle wasn't Blake, why was she sharing all these vulnerable moments with her? Belle couldn't know about any of this. She had no right to. And here Yang was, sharing it with her. 

“Gaaahh!” She slammed the bag off its hinges tossing it into a wall. Her hands were on her bent knees as she was tired. Panting furiously as she closed her eyes. She needed to do whatever she could to squash these feelings she had for Belle and Blake. Yang was her body guard. Body guards were meant to be in the background, a distance away while the princess could relax and enjoy whatever event, dance or some boring meeting she had to attend with ease. Yang would watch from outside, the roof, a tree or ceiling just in case. She didn't belong anywhere near the princess. With Belle though-No. She wasn't fooling anyone. Belle would learn about her past when she wanted to explore it. She might chose to be Blake, if that happened Yang was destined to be her guard. If she chose to stay as Belle...No. She could chose to be Blake at anytime. Yang had to accept the dark haired, cat eared, amber eyed, pale skin, Faunus princess could never be hers. She needed to move on, no matter how much it would hurt to see her with her prince and heirs.   
\---

Sun had just said hi to Yin and decide he would talk to Belle. “Hey Belle.” He grinned. 

“Hi Sun.” She used the light from the deck to continue reading. 

“What book you got there?” Yin was always asking about her books and she seemed content to talk about them, why shouldn't he?

“It's A Man with Two Souls Volume Two.”

“What's it about?”

She raised an eyebrow. He never asked before, just thought book were lame. “It's about a boy who has no fighting ability, and way of articulating but finds himself leader of a team. One woman on the team is a world renowned fighter. She loves that he treats her like she was a regular person having no idea who she was at first. She loves that about him, but because of her fighting skills, she had a choice to make. The idea was to transfer a power inside her. Before completion, the previous wielder of the power is injured and near death which is why they wanted transfer the power, the wielder of the power dies because of the antagonist. The warrior is killed by the antagonist and the little power she received is given to the leader. It goes to him because he was in her last thoughts. He becomes the man with two souls. He discovered he loved her shortly before she fought the enemy knowing she was going to die. She loved him. He was too busy chasing after someone he couldn't have.”

“That's kind of depressing. Loving someone you can never be with. I mean good grief Belle, lighten up.” She frowned at his comment. “How does it end?”

“I don't know. I haven't gotten that far.” She had a prediction, but wasn't for sure. Yin would ask her how she thinks it might end or her thoughts so far and the most frustrating character so far. Sun was happy go lucky, but only skimming the surface. Dark moments like this he would completely avoid. 

This was not going at all how he thought. The monkey Faunus had no idea she read depressing books like this. It would explain her attitude though. He needed to think of a way to keep conversation. “So, how are you liking the weather?”

Belle opened her book back. “It's fine.”

“Yeah. Not to windy, or cloudy or...”

Belle closed her book. She was not going to get any reading done like this. To be polite, she stretched before getting up. “I need to go to bed. Good night Sun.”

“Night Belle. Dang it.” He whispered, cursing himself. Yin always managed to get her to close her book while keeping conversation with her. She's even managed to get to smile. It took Sun years for Belle to finally smile. What was it about this Yin that captivated her so? Yin, what a dumb name.  
\---

Yang finished showering, towel drying her hair. She knew she lost several pounds in sweat alone. She found herself taking off her right arm as it was becoming more forceful and dominant. She closed her eyes and stopped thinking of a memory. She hated some of her flashbacks, but she'd have to get over them. 'What would you do in a fight without your left arm?' Winter had asked her when they sparred the first time after she... When Yang was getting used to it. 'Lay down and die?' Winter had meant to push her, but there was truth to her words. If Yang was going to survive another fight, she needed to learn to fight without it or not become too reliant on it. Yang dressed in sleep wear, ready for the night but not ready to fall asleep. She started a pot of hot water with slices of lemon on the side. 

“I need to relax. I'm not on the trail. I'm on a boat in the middle of the ocean somewhere headed to Menagerie. Blake's...my home.” She sighed. “Or what's left of it.” She sighed heavily. “I don't belong in Menagerie because of the mistrust among humans. I don't exactly like humans either. Sunny little dragon... Yeah dad, a dragon. Isolated and alone, forever.”

Yang shook her head. She refused to stay in this mindset. The cup of hot water and lemon beside her nearly empty. She started listening to her own book, The Rouge Huntress. A lone traveling huntress seeking adventure, danger and thrill as she takes on odd jobs. She wanted to take a break from listening to The Women's Murder Club. She took out the track from the back, put it into her scroll, put on her earphones and stared listening. With her head in her pillow, she barely noticed she dozed off during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS BUMBLE BEE WEEK! HERE IS A CHAPTER TO CELEBRATE! Also, I'm sorry for not updating. For personal reasons I did not, but I am better and now off hiatus, mostly with edits. I will bring more as the week goes on. Hope you enjoy. As always, feel free to kudos, leave questions, comments, or concerns you may have. Thanks! I appreciate all of you. The e-mails I receive of kudos and comments keep me going. You all are amazing!
> 
> If this seems different from the others I written grammar, spelling, or otherwise, please let me know if you want. I tried something different. If you can't tell, great, if not, I will improve and continue with this style.


	8. A History Worth Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Belle become closer

Yang woke early that morning as expected, stretching to help herself get out of bed. It was nearly sunrise. She went to the top deck as the colors started changing. Dark blue from the night still present, transitioning to sky blue, purple, pinks, oranges, red and yellow. Even as it was bright, she still looked into it as it didn't bother her. She waited for it to come all the way up. 

When she looked around on the deck, she didn't see anyone and climbed up the pole to one of the tallest points. When she knew no one could see her, as no one was around. Most likely sleeping from their 'busy' night. She fell forward and transformed into an eagle she soared high above the ship as she slowly pulled herself back to get behind it. She had eagle vision, watching the dolphins keep in line, the fish that would occasionally skip the water and whales that popped out every so often. The moments of peace she could hardly get away with. No worries, no troubles. Just herself no one recognizes, the salty air and clear sky. Perfect getaway. 

Feeling freedom, Yang decided to let out a screech. Oh yeah. She was free, although I'd be weird seeing a golden eagle so far from the north. Yang wanted to test her hunting skills and dove for the water upon seeing a fish. Her talon just grazed the water and with some footwork, she caught it. With everyone still inside, she landed on the deck fish in hand. Realizing it was too small, let it go. Her elbows were part way on the railing in a crossed position as she stared into the shimmering water. Breathing through her nose she sighed in contentment. She loved getting lost after turning into a bird. 

She heard footsteps behind her. They weren't Bla-Belle's. A little bit on the leather side. “I'm surprised to see anyone up. You enjoy the sunrise?” The captain asked. 

“Yeah. Every morning I try to wake up early to witness it. My body's gotten used to the habit, it won't let me sleep in anymore.”

The captain chuckled at first then noticed she seemed deep in thought, paying him no mind. “Well, I know the best stories come from the lone travelers. If you ever want them told, I'm not going anywhere.”

“Thanks. I'll uh... I don't really have any cool stories. Mostly sad and depressing ones no one wants to hear.”

“All right then. Those usually sound better after a drink. Welcome aboard and enjoy your stay. If you need anything, don' hesitate to ask.” He walked away. 

A few moments later when the heavier steps were out of ear shot, she heard lighter steps. “I appreciate the warning this time.” She didn't have to look back to know who it was.

“I didn't want to disturb you when you look...distant.” Belle took a spot next to her looking out into the water. She turned her head to face the blonde. Wow... Her golden hair like the sun, lilac eyes like the color of the sky during sunrise, red lips like the sun's colors that first show. She is the embodiment of the sun. In her eyes, Belle noted that they look peaceful, almost lost. Not in a bad way, but distant like she lost herself somewhere and made peace where she was. “Where'd you go?” Belle couldn't help but wonder.

She turned her entire attention to Belle. “Huh?” She asked confused. Did she see her? Did she know? Oh please don't tell me she saw me.

“You were...absent when talking to the captain. Like you knew he was there, but you were distracted. Only polite to answer his question in the shortest way possible without being curt. Your eyes looked on as your mind wandered off somewhere. Where'd you go?” 

“Oh.” She stated with relief. “I traveled farther than any human or Faunus could on foot. Sort of like being on a high mountain and being transfixed on the sky.”

“Huh...” Belle raised an eyebrow. She understood, but she couldn't compare any experience to what Yang described. 

Yang thought about it, that was a bad example. “Imagine laying in tall grass where no one can find you and nothing to bother you as you stare hours into the sky.” Belle thought that made more sense. “Maybe the best way is standing on top of a mountain in the middle of a city. Looking down as people go through their day to day lives with an agenda, a schedule or a to-do list. A routine forms that habit human nature craves. Something to cling to as...” She didn't want to finish her thought. She thought of how the White Fang Leader had tortured her. How her routine had been either silence or the physical torment her body received. She stared back along the horizon.

The Faunus noticed sadness maybe hollowness in her eyes. “Like how you wish you could join them, but instead you long for them as you read or listen to books that tell you of adversity and better times, allowing you to become lost in the words or pages.” Belle finished.

Yang turned up one side of her mouth. “Exactly. Something you feel you should be a part of but don't belong.” 

Yang is a human, sure she might be from Menagerie, but why wouldn't she feel like she belongs? “So, where is it we're going exactly?” 

“Honestly, I'm not sure. After a few days, I'm going back to a dark time in history; for both humans and Faunus, but it was the Faunus who suffered the most, always is.” There was that forlorn look again. “I'd like to pay my respects. If you want to, I'd like you to come with me. I can't exactly know where you are if I can't find you.” 

“A dark time in history, Faunus suffering the most, pay your respects. Yang... You aren't making much sense.”

The blonde let out a sigh. “The Imperial Castle of Kuo Kuana. You and Sun are more than welcome to come, but prefer there to be silence, if possible. I want to know what the place I once called home has become.”

“The ruins of the castle. You're going back?” Belle wasn't sure why she would be surprised. Maybe because Yang longed for the former glory it once was. 

“Yeah. I want to know what's left. I want to see it for myself. You've probably done research on it, maybe Princess Blake or the family? You're a curious person.”

“What?” Belle scoffed. No curiosity killed the cat pun?”

“No, 'cause satisfaction brought it back.” She smiled but it wasn't entirely genuine. 

Belle rolled her eyes. “King Ghira was known for not talking much which he was label as shy. He was actually very well spoken and drew crowds who would listen. He was the speaker for peace. He was arranged to be married with Queen Kali Belladonna as Menagerie was once split into two smaller kingdoms. Humans on one side, Faunus on the other. It was no secret how much the king loved his queen even if she was a Faunus with jet black feline ears. They had three children. Princess Heather who turned out to be a human, a middle child, Prince Yuma, who was born as a bat and the youngest, Princess Blake, your personal favorite. I've seen their pictures, and even without my... you know, I can see where you'd get the confusion, but no. King Ghira had no doubt that the youngest was his and ordered two paternity tests for his son as he was first in line to be king-.”

“So that's what history books are saying?” She rolled her eyes. “What other lies?”

“That humans didn't like the idea of the king marrying the queen and attacked the palace... But your anger says differently.” Belle was suddenly curious about the history was. She didn't care about what the books said. She wanted to know what really happened from someone who was there and survived. “So... Yin... What really happened? And I don't mean just for the revolution, I mean for the king and queen and their children, the DNA tests, what as it like?”

Yang smiled seeing as she wanted to know more than just the sob story. “To start, Menagerie was divided into two parts cultural-diverse wise. The land is composed of beach or desert. The desert is still uninhabited to this day because of all the dangerous wildlife. Anyway, there were little to no humans, if any. The discrimination was among Faunus. Those with physical attributes that make it easy to tell while the other side could pass for human. Prince Ghira was a Faunus, that I promise. The humans never cared about that until lies were spread by the White Fang Leader.” She let the words sink in, catching Blake's- Belle's surprise. “His kingdom believed they were better because they had no, as you say 'animal-like' features, the Faunus there could easily be mistaken for a human. Prince Ghira did not share the same feelings as his people. A Faunus was still a Faunus and should be proud, but he understood why there were those who wanted to hide their features. Still faced struggles and discrimination if anyone knew. He was a panther or possibly a dark lion, a big cat. Queen Kali was against marrying the prince. Her Faunus feature, feline ears on top of her head and no offense, but my no means small. Queen Kali's about...a head shorter than you. She was stubborn, independent, didn't need anyone and was just fine on her own. Anyway, they married and the queen basically ignored her husband like he wasn't there. The king knew how she felt about him, but he absolutely adored her. He gave her gifts at random just because they reminded him of her. There was no doubt in anyone's mind how he felt. Now remember, this is coming from my dad who was best friend's with the king. Well, eventually riots stared breaking across other kingdoms, even his home. King Ghira felt it was time to act. He gathered everyone together, and addressed everyone of the dire situation and how no matter if you have, ears, a tail, antlers, teeth, fangs, claws, reptile skin, passed as human or not, a Faunus is still a Faunus and 'we have to stick together. All we have is each other.' That speech, and that speech alone changed Queen Kali's mind on how she looked at her husband. That was the moment she flipped the script. She wanted to have...children.” Yang chuckled then continued.

“So they did. There's this DNA thing with Faunus I never quite understood, but nobody really does. A human and a Faunus can have a Faunus or human child. Two Faunus of two different...is species okay to use?”

“Origins.” 

“Right. Two Faunus of different origins would have a child that would be randomized. For example, you and Sun-.”

“You're really using us an an analogy?” She raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.

“Okay... Well you could have a child that comes out a bird. Don't at me like that. I'm just explaining. As I was saying, because the king and queen both had feline origins, it was expected for them to have...” Belle looked at her like she needed to chose her words carefully. “Feline-like features. So, their first born confused no one. She was like her father. That's where your books are wrong. Again, history was askew due to the White Fang Leader and what he told the misguided humans. He saw his daughter for the first time and it was...as my father described, his warm heart was...not melted, but burned brighter. They raised Princess Heather, much to her disgruntlement to become queen. It wasn't until her brother was born that she started cooperating. Again, everyone was shocked, although a little less when he came out as a bat Faunus. Prince Yuma. Now, while King Ghira and Queen Kali wanted him to have a normal childhood as much as possible, he was also raised to be king one day in case.”

Belle gave her a questioning look. 

“No one knows exactly why or how, but the prince had a blood condition. I'm not saying that because he was a bat Faunus with wings. A DNA test was ordered by the people of Menagerie and even the nobles. Not only was he a bat Faunus, but his blood ailment became know of public record. That didn't come out until later. See, the prince's blood couldn't clot and had to have blood transfusions due to his significant low iron levels. It was hard, but sometimes the royal family gave him blood pills. They found out about his clot when he saw his personal guard Trifa climb a tree and he thought he could too. She was a spider Faunus, shooting webs from her hands, she tangled the young prince a couple times after he got hurt the first time so it wouldn't happen again. He fell down the same tree he saw her climb and scraped his knee. Instead of stopping with a well placed web as they felt like sticky silk, it kept bleeding and it was after he drenched the first web and started growing pale that she took action. Due to our abilities, Trifa was able to heal him. Everyone who saw thought she was a witch. They wanted to see her hung or burned. The monarchy knew we were specially chosen as King Ghira knew what my dad could do. King Ghira tried to assure everyone, but they were unconvinced. In truth, he exiled anyone who thought she should be killed for saving his little boy. They didn't do it to everyone, just people who openly talked about her witchcraft. Not a bad fighter, but her webs gave her an advantage. We went toe and toe. I eventually figured out a way out of her sticky webs. She didn't want to spar much with me after that.”

She paused for a bit to catch her breath. “Now comes my favorite part. The monarchy decided to have a third child.”

“Blake.”

Yang smiled with a nod. “Princess Blake, because of her feline Faunus traits, everyone wanted her to rule, well, everyone but her and her older sister. Too much responsibility and too many expectations. Unlike Princess Heather who started taking her lessons seriously after he brother was born, Princess Blake was a natural. Standing proudly, sitting up straight, walking with perfection, there wasn't anything she couldn't do.”

Belle waited for it. “Except.”

Yang sighed. “I had to force her to go to her lessons. She was curious, always asked questions, wanted to know how she could help, but...her lessons. She hated them, absolutely loath them. I had to trick her into going, only successful once because she forgot the time. Since tricking her, she'd just glare at me and I'd carry her on my shoulder and force her to go. I was her best friend up until that moment and those hours. After that, we were best friends again.” She chuckled. “She'd kick me, yell at me and demand I put her down. When I did, I knew she'd try to run for it and I blocked her path only to shoulder carry her again. I think Queen Kali scolded me for making so much noise that first time. Princess Blake immediately felt bad and would just kick me and yell at me outside at that point. But once she began her lesson, she was saint and apologized to me afterward and offered to cover up any bruising.” 

Belle raised an eyebrow. “And you want me to be her?” 

Yang shook her head. “I don't want you to be anyone other than you. Who you are. I hoped your resemblance was enough where were her, but you're not.” Yang continued the story. “You don't get it. I was her best friend until it came to her lessons. When I was first told I was assigned to her, I was not a happy camper. I argued with the headmaster like an immature child. He told me that I had done enough traveling and I needed to set roots somewhere. He said I could go back to what I was doing before, traveling around on missions after six months.” The blonde laughed. “He asked me again in six months and I didn't want to leave. Princess Blake wasn't anything like the horror I had set in my mind. She...was different. Curious is how I would describe her. She'd try to escape the palace unnoticed to find a quiet spot to read. She didn't care enough about herself, she had the biggest heart always reading to find out how she could help someone else. She wanted to know about everyone else. She wasn't interested in the politics, she wanted to know how she could make things better for people. I think that's why we got along. I was friendly, outgoing and knew everyone. She was friendly but shy. She didn't like meeting new people but always wanted to know how she could help. It was about everyone but herself. I'm not sure who worried about who more. Those were the days.” She looked down at the water sadly.

“Then the revolution.”

She sighed. “Something like that. Princess Blake had a fiance. Duke Adam Taurus. He owned a sizable portion of land. He was also a goat Faunus. They were engaged when the princess was two. He's...four years older which is appropriate, but in some age groups, too old. He...wasn't a good person. The more he was around the princess, the more paranoid she became. Little by little she started raising her guard and I could see her ears trying to circle around in all directions. I hated what he was doing to her and recommended a bird call so she could relax and knowing I had her back and she could chose to leave the area. The duke wanted Princess Blake to return to the palace one day and she had told him no. I saw how tight he was grabbing her arm. Enough to leave yellowing skin with purple marks and threw a rock towards him purposefully missing by inches.”

Belle let out an unlady-like snort in disbelief. Yang chuckled in return. 

“He threatened me like always but she stood up saying I squashed a big, nasty bug. He told me I’d regret it and when we returned, the palace was already in flames.” She had to paused and collect herself. “The castle was on fire when Princess Blake and I returned in time for her princess lessons. She smelt smoke and I climbed a tree to see fire. She ran into the palace when...I told her not to but she worried for her family. Gunshots rang out, windows were smashed, bodies were hitting the floor... Just...” Her fist was tense and she relaxed it as she continued. “We came face to face with the White Fang Leader. He was the one setting about nasty rumors and spreading lies to prepare for war against the humans. Hence why he had humans attack so he could take over the White Fang and have enough justification to rage a war the Faunus would lose. I took Princess Blake back to her room where I told her to go through a hidden passage.” Yang chuckled, though it was filled with sadness. “She refused to leave until I forced her to. That...” She rubbed her metal arm and started solemnly into the water. “That was the last time I saw her.”

Belle expected a lot of things. What Yang had described were more horrific than she imagined. She always seemed happy-go-lucky with a smile. She forced her voice. She was curious to know what happened after, also for Yang to talk about...what she went through. “What happened after?”

“...” She didn't want to talk about this, but a hand that touched her shoulder. “I was captured and he tortured me to tell him where she was. I told her to meet in in Vale, but she made it to Vacuo according to my sister when she saw me half dead on the palace stairs. She was knocked out by two fox Faunus when my sister saved her. I tried looking for her and I...I failed so miserably and badly. I spent years searching for her to make it up to her.” 

“You couldn't help what happened to you.” Though Belle wondered what else happened other than her losing her arm. 

“That's what you keep telling me. It's like you said, I did the best I could and though it wasn't enough, I can't blame myself when I did everything right. I keep telling myself that and though it helps me feel better, I keep wondering what I could've done differently.”

“Yin. You're not supposed to worry about that. The past is the past. All you can do is move forward. You're determined enough. You'll find her.”

Is that why you did? Chose not to remember? The past is the past, don't dwell on it.“I hope you're right.” Yang stared directly at her and with the lighting, the rays were shining on her at an angle. Has she always been this gorgeous? Yang, you're doing it again. “The princess didn't want to be with anybody. If it were up to her, she would've lived a normal life. If she doesn't want anyone to know who she is, I'll keep it that way. As long as I can continue to protect her when I find her, I won't care what she chooses as long as she's happy.”

“If she married this duke Adam, what would she have gotten out of it?”

“Princess Blake would've gotten land in Mistral, wealth, I guess he was handsome but I didn't like him, extra protection, maybe some playful jokes involving a sword to her throat, bruises on her arm and maybe a slap to her face for simply speaking her mind.” Yang remembers what he did to her and it tasted like venom as she spit the last part. She tried not to judge him too harshly when he wanted the princess. “Maybe some...never mind.” She turned away. 

“He sounds like a keeper.” Belle replied sarcastic. “Did you...Do you love her?”

“We were both eight at the time.” Yang sighed. “I love the memories I have of her when she was innocent and we were children. I care about her, but I can never love her.”

“What if you could? What if you were just two random people?”

Yang snorted. “Nah. There's no way she'd fall for me. Her mother was against humans and she liked them a little more than I did. She'd probably fall for Sun though.” She laughed then saw Belle's face and remained silent. 

Belle decided to ask her question before too many people would interfere. “How did you come across so much lien to pay for everything?”

“Seriously?” Yang chuckled. “I used to work for royalty doing one of the most important tasks in the matriarchs minds, protecting their youngest daughter. They loved all their children, but the way they looked at their princess, it was obvious who the favorite was. I was a child. I didn't know what to do with money other than spend it on certain things, so I saved it. Hid it away in separate accounts. That and Ozpin paid me for missions I did while trying to find-you-Blake.” She tried to change quickly. 

Belle raised an eyebrow deciding to ignore her comment. “What about the secret organization you mentioned?”

“Classified, but they taught me techniques I was born with, attack and defend. Only kill as a last resort if necessary and all else fails.”

“Have you ever...?” She let the rest go unsaid.

“Thankfully not. I hope it never comes to that.”

“How old were you when you were recruited?”

“I was...before I was born, literally, born into it. Both parents expected to...Here I am.”

“Why were you specifically chosen and not someone else?”

“Man you ask a lot of questions.” In truth, Yang didn’t mind, she just wish that Blake would answer some of her more clearly. “My dad was best friends with the king. He tried to protect him, but in the end, both of them died and my dad got the death he wanted. While I'm happy for him, I do miss him. My uncle helped raised my-me. Ozpin also wanted me to have roots somewhere so I wasn't always traveling. He knows I care too much about people and wanted me to get attached. In the end, he got his wish.”

Silence followed again as the ocean breeze blew salt water. Their hair flowing with the breeze. Belle didn't like the silence and wanted the blonde woman to talk more. “How old were you when you were trained?”

“Soon as I could walk, or...at least I think so.” 

“That early huh? If you think I'm Princess Blake, or even when you were following me, why haven't you announced it or said anything sooner? You could've been famous, even if fake.”

Yang laughed though it was hollow. “My task is to protect her. Announcing it publicly would've added more attention, more publicity and more enemies. It's like you said, because of your resemblance, you were already a White Fang target. If you want, ask me again if you choose to come to the palace for the monument visit. My turn to ask a question before you beat me to it. What is Sun to you?”

“He's a childhood friend, has been since I arrived at the orphanage. I don't know why he stayed when I wasn't even nice to him. Why do you ask?”

The blonde shrugged. “Just curious as to why you would let him monkey around.”

“That's racist.”

“It's the equivalent as me being your hu-man companion.”

“Ugh. You have officially ruined this conversation. I'm not done with you yet.” Belle walked off feigning anger. 

Yang let out a sigh of relief. “That was way too close.” She whispered to herself. Thanks for the puns dad.

As they spent more time together, eye rolls, turned into smirks, into smiles, eventually into laughs as Yang told more puns. She tried to make as many happy memories as possible knowing they wouldn't last as they drew closer to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I noticed we go some new people in our Honey Bees Discord server. If it's cause of this, I thank you. I hope to upload more fics soon


	9. Making Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle learns a little more about Blake as Yang learns she's not comfortable with certain things

As the boat had only so much space, the two kept running into each other. Yang would watch the sunrise and sunset every morning and evening. Belle would sometimes join her in watching the sunset, and only woke up when she could to watch the sunrise. Yang had a faraway look in her eyes when the sun would rise; it was still there with the sunset though not as much. Belle always wondered why or how she managed to be away for her scent to escape the ship. It wasn’t possible. They were on a vessel out in the middle of the water. One cannot simply disappear. 

Belle would pretend to be reading the page while walking as they passed, or, following her as Belle took a seat on the deck while Yang stood and watched the water. Belle would eventually join her in conversation and Yang felt comfortable enough to tell her about her half-sister Ruby and her mission, Weiss Schnee. 

It was then that Yang realized she didn't do everything she could to help Princess Blake. She didn't help her unlock her aura or semblance like Weiss's mom, Willow, wanted for Weiss while her father was against it. 

“What's wrong?” Belle asked seeing a saddened look in Yang's eyes. 

“You know when you asked me if I did everything possible to help Princess Blake?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it turns out I didn't. The princess insisted she wanted to be normal like everyone else, so I indulged her and allowed her to be normal. Her father didn't care one way, but her mother was against it. I was wrong. I was so wrong...” She had to stop the tears gathering in her eyes. This wasn’t the time or place. “She wasn't normal. I never told her the abilities she possessed. The one ability she was born. She... It wouldn't have mattered. As you said, I can't change the past.”

“But you can learn from it. Does everyone have the ability you're talking about?” The cat Faunus asked curiously. 

“No. My family was born with it. The Belladonna's, Schnee's, royal families, all born with it. Same with those who entered the academy.”

“Would you be able to check to see if I have it?”

“I can, but I won't.”

Belle felt hurt. It was a simple test. Why wouldn’t she do it? “Why not?”

“Because I'd be scared of what I'd find?” In truth, if Belle didn’t want to believe she was Blake, Yang would honor that, but to prove to see if she had aura… Yang didn’t feel comfortable knowing Belle like that.

“But you're just checking my ability whatever it is.” Why wouldn’t Yang do this small thing for her?

“It's aura. It works like a soul I guess. It can heal injuries and protect you.”

“And why would you be afraid of finding that?” In truth, Belle was terrified. Yang would be peering into her soul…? 

“Because everyone has a certain color and I'm terrified to know what yours is.”

“Why, because you still think I'm Blake?”

“No! Because I'm terrified to think you aren't!” Yang's eyes flashed red a second before going back to lilac. She was scared. She was scared that this was Blake and she failed her. She’d found her, with no recollection of memory. “I'm sorry. That's not fair of me to yell at you. I'm just scared. I want so badly to believe after thirteen years I finally found her, but you say you aren't so you're not. You're not her. I still need to keep looking.” She paced a little bit away. 

“Yin...” Belle had no idea Yang would freak out like this. It was just her aura color. Surely something small wouldn’t be that big a deal. Yang missed her friend, that’s all there is to it. “I know you've been trying to find her, but all this is seeing if I have aura. You don't even have to do anything else. You can even keep your eyes closed.”

“Yeah, you're right. You want to know, who am I to keep it from you? I'm going to take both-one of your hands. I want you to close your eyes and relax.”

“Okay.” 

Yang held her left-hand face up, Blake mimicked her so they touched at the palms and fingertips. Yang and let some of her aura flow into Belle and connect with her soul. 

Belle felt like she could feel everything around her. Every voice, every whisper down to the wind, waves, and every spec of energy. She could also feel Yang's uneasiness. “Yin?” She opened her eyes and stopped the process. 

“Why'd you stop?”

She looked saddened, bothered by something. “Is it safe to assume I have it?”

“You do, it's light purple.” She slowly backed away. 

“Yin?”

“I uh... I need to clear my head. I'll see you around.” 

“Yin-wait.” She called after her even though she started going away. Why was she acting so weird? Did I do something wrong?”

“Hey, Belle. What was that about?” Sun greeted. 

“I have no idea. Do you see anything weird?”

“You mean her taking your hand with you relaxed with your eyes closed wasn't weird?” 

She hesitated, thinking about it. “I guess it was. We weren't glowing or anything?”

He frowned. “Glowing? Belle, what are you talking about?”

Her eyes turned away. “I'm not sure. She was acting a little funny.”

“She's been acting funny a lot lately. Maybe it's the confines of the ship instead of climbing the trees of the forest.” He offered. 

“Maybe.” She turned to the water and held her left hand over her right arm. 

Sun knew something was wrong with how nervous she was. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She dismissed quickly. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah-no. No-yes. Yes. I'm fine.” Her hand clenched into fists, lowering at her side. 

“Oh...kay. You can talk to me about anything ya know.”

“I know Sun.” She smiled.  
\---

“No, no, no, no, no!” Yang threw a single punch at the bag knocking it off the chain. She was alone in the gym. “It wasn't supposed to be like this! Why!? No, not why, just...! Ugh! I have to be careful. I've told her too much already, it's just...she's so easy to talk to. No! I can't tell her any more than I already have.” Yang continued punching the bag until it proved ineffective from how much she’s done so. Next was one-arm push-ups then sit-ups.

After her work-out, Yang showered then went outside to look at the stars. Her arms were crossed over the railing in a relaxed position. She heard light footsteps behind her. “Hey. I'm sorry about earlier.”

“It's fine. I'm not worried about it.” In truth, she was a little concerned. “Anything you want to talk about? Did you see anything weird?”

“Nothing to mention. I was weirded out but nothing to talk about.” 

“Okay...” She let a bit of silence hang between them. “What are you doing out here? There's a whole party downstairs.”

“I'm looking at the stars. I know their names and some of them are funny enough where I don't have to give them fake funny names.”

“Oh yeah, like what?”

She pointed up. “Well, that one there is Air Pump.”

“Air Pump? That's a real name?”

“Yeap.” She grinned. “That one is Pupis.” 

“Pupis?.”

“Poopdeck.”. Yang stated nonchalantly.

“Okay, now I know you're messing with me.” 

“I'm not kidding. Look it up.” 

Belle pulled out her scroll using the ship's connection. She burst out laughing when she searched it. “No. No way! There's no way. Poopdeck. I can not.”

“See? I wasn't kidding.” Yang beamed. 

“Okay, give me another one.”

“The square looking one there is Sextans.

“Sex-tan-is?”

“An instrument used in observation.” 

“Wow. And I thought you were making stuff up.”

“Nah. I wouldn't lie to you.” Yang smiled, then turned away. How quickly Belle was there to replace Blake. No. Not replace, but talk to and be there for. If Blake did have an aura, there was no doubt it would’ve been purple or nearly a black, like her namesake. 

“Show me more.” She stated excitedly. 

“That one there is Crater, it means cup.” 

“I am tempted to look that one up, but after pupis, I know you're not lying.”

For whatever reason, as odd as it was, Belle believed her. Perhaps Yang was easy to talk to. She answered her questions as honestly as possible, leaving out classified details. Now if Belle asked any questions she couldn't answer, she either straight up told her or rephrased it in a way she could. Even though it seemed like Belle was asking the questions, Yang reciprocated back. Yang didn't expect her to be or even act like the princess she thought she was. Instead, she let her be Belle. The ordinary orphan with no past. She felt safe with Yang, and not just in a protective way. 

“You okay?” Yang asked. “You've been quiet for a bit.

“Yeah... I was just thinking about something?” 

“Anything you feel like sharing?” Yang asked as Belle had many a wall and she wouldn't budge if Belle didn't feel like talking.

The brunette shook her head. “No. Nothing.” 

It didn't seem like anything, but Yang knew not to push. Another trait Belle appreciated. She noticed the other woman start to curl in on herself. “You okay? You seem nervous.”

“Just a little chilly.” Unlike the last time where Yang was able to use her semblance in the morning, at night people would notice the orange glow. 

“Here.” Without hesitation, she put her leather jacket over her shoulders showing off her orange tank-top and bicep muscles. 

“No... I can't...” Despite her protests, she didn't fight as Yang wrapped her in the warm material that smelled like citrus. Probably from the shampoo and conditioner in the rooms.

“Better?”

“Yeah... Thanks.” She suppressed a blush by how warm she felt. 

“You're welcome.” Yang smiled.

“But now you'll be cold.” Even as Belle took subtle whiffs of her jacket, inhaling the scent of lemon, orange, mostly, roasted almonds, coconut and a hint of gunpowder. 

“Nah. I don't feel the cold.”

“Must be the way you light yourself on fire.” Belle teased. 

Yang grinned. “I imagine it probably helps.”

The two rested in a comfortable silence as Yang star and moon gazing. She decided to do one last stretch by reaching toward the sky. Belle tried not to be obvious as she glanced at her abs. Yang noticed but didn't say anything to tease, feeling like it would make things awkward. “I'm turning in for the night. You can give me my jacket back when you wake up if it's not too cold in the morning.”

“Thanks,” Belle said softly. “Goodnight.” Belle watched her walk away, transfixed by the way her muscled tensed then relaxed at each movement until she was out of sight. She started reading as she didn't even open her book in Yin's presence. She meant to get something done, using the ship lights in the darkness as not to hurt her eyes but became distracted. 

Sun watched a little of her display. How can she fall for someone so cocky, arrogant, and too focused on her superficial looks? He knew she was pretty, but he felt he needed to protect. “Hey, Belle.” 

“Hey, Sun.” She replied not looking up from her book. 

“What's going on?” The monkey Faunus smiled. 

“Nothing much.” She shrugged. “What's going on with you?”

“Just finished playing some arcade games. So, how's it feel being a cat Faunus, on a boat in the middle of an ocean and all?”

Belle sighed. She expected better from Sun than an awkward, racist statement. “It's fine. I'm not afraid of the water.”

“That's good. Hey, it's kinda chilly tonight. How about we head to the game room or something. I'll win you a prize of your choice.” He beamed. 

“That's alright Sun. The noise bothers my ears and I'm not cold. It's peaceful tonight.” 

He scowled. _Probably because you're wearing someone else jacket._

Feeling something feral he couldn’t quite explain, he came up from behind Belle and had both his arms on either side of her grabbing the railing. It was possessive, he was trapping her. Belle felt her breaths become heavy but shallow as she couldn't get enough oxygen to her lungs as his front pressed against her back. 

Is he sniffing my neck? What is happening? Belle didn't like physical contact without permission or the feeling claustrophobic unexpectedly. This was not okay. “Sun...” She tried to say normally and catch her breath. She felt her anger rise and push him off. She spun to face him, her eyes burning. “What was that!?” She demanded, rubbing the back of her neck trying to get the feeling of hot breath off.

“I-I was keeping you warm.” He rationalized. “Was that not okay? I'm sorry Belle. I didn't mean to-.” 

“I'm fine Sun.” 

He knew that tone. Though she wasn't glaring, she might as well have been. She knew how to control her emotions and facial expressions. “I'm sorry Belle. I didn't mean it.” _I didn't mean to upset you._ The words would only upset her further. 

Belle began to relax again. Taking a breath and let her shoulders relax. That was until Sun began filling the silence again. 

“Did you know as soon as you touch the water, at least two hundred creatures know you're there?” He began small talk to keep the conversation light and going.

“I did. Yin told me.” Her tone was harsh, distant. 

Of course, she did. He frowned, crossing his arms. The one book he looked at and Yin knew it better. 

Belle did not feel like dealing with him or his attitude right now. “I'll see you tomorrow Sun. I'm going to give Yin her jacket back and turn-in for the night.” 

“Belle, we hardly know anything about her. She refuses to tell us anything. Can we trust her?” He reasoned. 

_She told me her name after I pointed my gun at her and she tells me the truth as much as she can._ “She hasn't given me any reason not to. If she was our enemy, we'd both be goners. In the forest when we were alone she had a chance. Here on a ship where there are limited spaces and plenty of hiding spots, she could've had us. She's answered my questions to the best of her ability without revealing classified information.” _Though she reveals that._

“She's only doing this because she thinks you're Blake Belladonna, which you're not.” _It seems like a fairy tale. The protagonist loses her memory, knight swoops in to help the princess remember and they live happily, ever, after. Saying it would only upset her._ “I guess there's a slim chance, but it seems highly unlikely.” 

“I agree Sun, but she can still travel with us. We can still accomplish what we set out to do and she can stay until she finds who she's looking for. She isn't hurting anyone. She's helping us. She told me things today that I never thought of before and it's a reason why the divide between humans and Faunus is colossal. History books only write so much and it's a bias point of view of human wash. Besides, she does more than her fair share. She creates self-contained fires, she hunts, cooks, shows us how to fight and defend ourselves better. Not only does she teach us how to survive, but thrive.”

“Not to mention she keeps you warm in more than one way.” He grumbled to himself.

“What was that?” She accused. She heard him perfectly and narrowed her eyes. 

“Nothing.” He stated quickly and nervously. “Why are you so passionate about defending her suddenly?” He asked.

Belle gazed off to the side. Why did she? “I'm not passionate. Why are you so against her all the sudden? Seems like you wanted her around at first. Why the change?” She was trying to only be slightly defensive. Sun opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it. Seeing as he didn't have an answer, she decided it was time to turn in. “Goodnight Sun.” 

She paced back to her room. Jacket in hand. In some instances, he was right. They didn't know everything about Yang. She had her secrets, but so did Belle and they respected each other that way. For all Belle knew, Yang could be lying about everything, but it seemed unlikely as she could tell when someone was lying. Maybe being a cat Faunus, she could pick-up on certain vibrations. Besides, why did Sun all the sudden have doubts? They got along great at first. Heck, Belle was the one skeptical of the blonde female. 

She found herself in front of Yang's door after some mental conflict with herself. She knocked twice and after hearing some rustling inside, the door opened all the way. “Hey Belle, is everything okay?” The look on her face said no. 

“Yeah. Here's your jacket.”

Her words were short, almost uncertain. “Thanks.” She would make a joke about returning it tomorrow, but Belle was anything but okay. Her skin was paler and her eyes were dilated, almost like she was scared. “Would you like to come in?” Yang offered. 

“No thanks.” She tried to back away to her room.

“Belle,” She spoke softly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Sun and I had a bit of a disagreement.”

There was more to it than that. She needed to get her to open up. The woman was nervous and on edge. Almost like Blake when Adam was around her. “I could make you some tea or something?” _Tea._ Yang scoffed. Blake taught me to like lemon and water.

See, now why did she have to offer the one thing she couldn't refuse? “Just a cup.” She went into Yang's room. 

“Lemon, green, black, jasmine, herbal, or early gray?”

“Seventy-five percent green, twenty-five percent lemon.”

“O-o. Papaya tea. Good choice. Have a seat anywhere and make yourself comfy.”

Why does she have to be so perfect and know the name of it? Belle took a seat and looked around the modest room. Did she seriously get me a room with an ocean view while she settled for a cabin? What is wrong with her? 

Belle wanted to know more about this mysterious blonde. She found a picture she assumed to be Ruby and Weiss. Ruby had a hand draped over Weiss's shoulder, which was a bit awkward as the red hooded girl was a bit shorter. Weiss looked like she was rolling her eyes but still smiled. They looked and acted like everything Yang described. 

“They were on their way to Mistral when that was taken.” Belle nearly knocked the picture off with how scared she was. The blonde was quiet when she wanted to be. Blake wasn’t expecting her to talk so suddenly. “Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.” Something did happen if she's this jumpy. “Here.” She offered the steaming cup. “Just off the boiler. Give it some time to cool.” 

“Thanks.” She stared at the floor as if looking for an answer to the question. 

Yang wanted to ask, but she wanted her to feel comfortable first. “I warned you we look nothing alike.” She smiled. 

“Huh?” Her mind was wandering.

“Ruby and I. We look almost nothing alike. Same dad, different moms.” 

“Oh yeah.” She blew on her tea and took a sip. “Weiss and Ruby look exactly how you described. Weiss looks like she has an attitude but hardly means it while Ruby looks innocent.” 

“Yeah. Ruby's too cute for her good, she's seen too many terrible things but keeps smiling anyway. She's mature when she wants to be. I'm still her overbearing sister. It's hard to balance the mothering side and the older sister side.”

“She'll never grow if you don't let her.”

“I know. That's the hard part. I know she needs to grow, it's just hard to let her.” I made that mistake with Blake in having her be normal instead of activating her aura or learning her semblance. She let the silence hang while Belle was taking precise sips of her tea. 

“Yang, has... did anything happen to Blake during her childhood that she's afraid of?”

Yang was confused but tried to figure it out. “She wasn't necessarily scared of thunder, but the noise upset her ears-.”

“Nothing like that... I mean like, being cornered or physically touched in a way that wasn't particularly friendly-not inappropriately but something like being trapped?”

Oh... Oh boy... “Did something happen?” Belle had her undivided attention, but now she was attentive and conveyed seriousness. 

“No, no.” She said too quickly. “Nothing like that. I was just wondering.” 

She said that way too quick. “Well, Blake only accepted hugs from her parents, sister when offered and sometimes me when she-I needed them.” She tried to correct it. “I gave Ruby hugs all the time when we were younger, but Blake, she didn't care much for them.”

“If you don't mind me asking, why?”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” She lied. 

Yang knew she was lying and more needed to be said. “It was mostly because of Adam, her 'betrothed' it started with possession. He felt like he needed to know where she was at all times. It was sometimes scary to watch. It was like he was obsessed like he needed her to breathe. Then, she 'worried' him by trying to sneak out of the palace to find quiet spots to read without being judged by anyone. He'd aggressively grab her bicep and try to force her back to the palace. If it wasn't that, he'd try to sneak up behind her and hold his sword at her throat, just enough to threaten. He's also cornered her a few times. Then the aggressive grabbing led to bruising. Blake tried to be brave, but she became jumpy and paranoid. That was when I created our signal. I’d hide in a tree, if I saw him, I'd chirp like a bird and if she wasn't too lost in the story to drown it out, she chirped back to let me know she heard me. Her parents had their own, Adam his own and everyone else was generic. We used Adam's the most. She relaxed more and got lost in the stories more often while I was to keep a lookout.” A tear nearly escaped. _She called me her best friend._ “She didn't care much for socializing and stuck to books over people.” The guard smiled. “Sound familiar?” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Amber eyes rolled. Her mind went to the moment when Sun blocked her against him and the railing. It bothered her much more than it should've. “Did she only have a problem with Adam or...” 

“Anyone that wasn't King Ghira, Queen Kali, and at times Princess Heather or I. I would invite her just to be on the safe side.”

“Invite her how?” Belle raised an eyebrow. 

“I would open my arms like this.” She demonstrated by opening both arms to either side. It was then she realized she'd taken off her prosthetic and hid her arm quickly. “She didn't have to do anything if she didn't feel comfortable enough to.”

Belle almost fell into the warm embrace. “Has she ever rejected your 'invite'?”

“Sometimes, but not often. I was able to pick up on her emotions, but she hated feeling vulnerable. Her pride would be the only reason she'd reject 'healing hugs' as Ruby called them.”

'Pride would be the only reason'. Sound familiar? A voice in her head spoke. Sun didn't touch or hug her much, even if he wanted to. Yang had Blake figured out down to a science and created math to help her feel better without forcing her. Sun hadn't thought of using an 'invite'. Maybe it would've helped. Sure she and Blake had some similarities, but that was just coincidence, right? Most people have some similarities. Belle was an orphan found alone on a train. Not some princess. Even Sun said there was hardly a chance. Belle had to agree with him there. But to hear him flat out deny it, Belle almost wanted to disagree with him. 

Yang saw she was lost in thought. Whatever happened, it had her shaken, but, she seemed to be feeling better now. “You sure you're okay?” She asked carefully.

Belle responded with an eye roll. There she goes looking out for other people. “I'm fine. Thanks for the tea. I'm going to rest.”

Yang smiled. Oh, the puns she could come up within that last sentence alone. “I'd say get your beauty sleep, but you don't have to try. Your name means beauty.”

Belle let out a sigh that she didn't mean. She couldn't help the half-smile that cornered her mouth. “That's how my name was chosen. Goodnight Yang.” She said as more a warning.

“Sleep well.” Yang grinned when the door closed seeing her smile before she left. And she's back. Yang applauds herself.


	10. Final Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I know I'll sound like every other writer, but life issues. It'll continue but thankfully I have other people to help me out with this.   
> I'd like to thank MostWanted and Lurkman for assisting me with edits made

The next morning Yin watched the water as always as the sun was high noon. She debated whether or not to join the other birds in flight. She fought against it because of her species of bird. She heard heavy footsteps behind her. Whatever he wanted, he wasn't happy. “Hey Sun.” She smiled trying to be friendly when she turned. 

“Hey Sun!? Hey Sun!? That's all you can give me!?” His face red as he fumed. 

“Youch. Rough night?” Yang questioned innocently. 

“Rough life!” He all but shouted. He didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself.

“What the heck's gotten into you?” Her brows furrowed. 

“What's gotten into me!?” Both his hands were opened as they landed above his chest. “We were just fine without you. It was just Belle and I. We were fine, without you!” He emphasized.

“What are you on about?” Now Yang was edging toward annoyance. 

“Belle is my best friend! Stay away from her!” He jabbed her shoulder with one finger.

Oh! That's what this is about? Lilac eyes narrowed to focus on her target. “I would appreciate it if you didn't poke me again.” She glared, eyes nearly red. “Belle can hang out and be with whomever she wants without anyone's permission. She has freedom and free choice. Lastly, I am here because I need to find Blake and until I do, I am here to ensure Belle isn't in any danger. I can't be loved romantically and I refuse to act on whatever misguided feelings you think are between us, even if she felt romantically interested in me. It can't and won't happen Sun. Do you understand?” She got in his face. It didn't matter how tall someone was. That just meant they fell harder. “She is a grown woman who can make her own decisions.”

“I won't lose my best friend to you!” He attempted to poke her again with his tail. 

Yin grabbed his tail and broke the base of it. Yin turned her back to him, talking over her shoulder. “I don't know what happened last night, but if you scare her again, you will regret it.” Yin walked away. 

“I scared her...?” His blue eyes went wide at the prospect he could commit such a sin, especially to someone like Belle. She’d been through so much already, she didn’t need anything else, including from himself. 

Belle didn't see anything. She heard Sun cry out and Yang walking away with blood, red, murder in her eyes. She thought it was a trick of the light, but when she saw her eyes again after blinking, she wasn't seeing things. Yang could turn her eyes red. She thought yesterday was a trick too. She rushed to her Faunus friend with panic. “Sun. Are you okay? What happened?” She bent down beside him, worry plain on her face. 

Sun capitalized on the moment. “She's dangerous Belle. She attacked me for no reason. She broke my tail on purpose.” He held out the painful, unnaturally bend of his yellow, furry, appendage. “She can't be trusted.” He held it close as if to shelter it. 

“Maybe she had her reasons.” She remembered a previous conversation they had of things happening as a freak accident or for no reason. 

“You're defending her!?” He asked shocked. “You’re choosing her, over me! Your best friend since childhood. We grew up together. Can't have one without the other. I’m the sun to your moon.” This was ridiculous! They’ve been friends for nearly two decades and she’s taking Yin’s side? 

“Sun...” She had no idea what to believe. “Let's get your tail looked at.” She walked with him to the infirmary. On the way, Sun was telling her the story of Yin lashing out and breaking his tail without probable cause. Unknown, an eagle flying overhead was watching with sharp eyes until they were forced below the deck to the infirmary. 

The doctor gave him some pain meds and carefully wrapped his finger in a cast. He'd only have to wear it for a week or two. While Sun was resting, Belle’s feet guided her closer to the scent of the blonde in question. She found her at her usual spot on the deck. Belle didn't even bother being quiet as she stormed closer. 

Yang smirked hearing her footsteps. She turned with a friendly, neutral expression. “Hey.” She gave a friendly smile and wave, acting as if nothing happened. 

“Hi.” Belle glared daggers, crossing her arms. 

“Oh no. I know that tone. What lie did he come up with and tell you?”

“It doesn't matter. I want to hear it from you. What happened?” Her eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t think you would even believe me, if I told you the truth. But, only one way to find out. He told me to stay away from you and poked me with enough force that it would've pushed me back if I was 'normal'. I told him not to poke me again, he proceeded to, I grabbed his tail, twisted it then broke it. That was when he cried like a baby.”

Belle believed some of what she said. “Why would Sun tell you to stay away from me?”

“I'm sure he has his reasons, why not ask him?” She turned back to the water, finished with their conversation. As much as she enjoyed talking to Belle, she was done with this conversation. 

Yang was going to ignore her was she? “Don't play this game with me!” She demanded. 

The blonde turned to face her to get her point across. “I don't know why he poked me when he was the one who approached me first. Maybe he doesn't like me. Probably doesn't trust me. You can decide for yourself. He needs to understand that.”

“Decide what exactly?" Belle was losing patience and neither one wias straight forward with why this happened. The Faunus was not about to run in circles with the two blondes. "What makes you think he doesn't like you? He trusted you in the beginning.” 

“I can't answer that. You'll have to ask him yourself.” 

“I'm not asking him, I'm asking you.” Belle clearly defined. 

“You can make your own decisions, just like Ruby can make hers. You and Sun have been friends for years. You two look out for each other.” That's all you need, someone to look after you as you look after them. 

“You're comparing my relationship with Sun to your relationship with Ruby?” Was she being serious? That was an unfair comparison. 

“That's not what I'm saying. He told me to stay away from you, and yet here you are seeking me out. He's protective of you and would do anything for you. It was you two. Always together, then here comes me, the third party, out of nowhere to ruin it all.” 

“No.” Belle shook her head. “We're 'The Three Musketeers'. All for one and one for all. Which brings me to the question of why did you break his tail?”

“He poked me aggressively once, I asked him not to do it again, he proceeded to and I broke it?" Yang asked with some confusion. What was Belle getting at exactly?

“Allow me to elaborate. Why didn't you dislocate it instead?” The dark haired woman knew Yin could've used another method. She was taught many techniques, yet she chose to break his tail when she could've broken something else or used a less violent method. Why?

“He needed to be taught a valuable lesson.” Yang simply answered as if it was all the answer needed.

“You're only here because you think I'm Blake.” Belle refused to let this go. Yang needed to learn her place. She was here cause Belle allowed her to be, not the other way around. Belle scoffed. She couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Again. “No. I'm not. Nor will I ever be. You're wasting your time. Sun has never tried to control me. Maybe you are.” She walked away before saying something she might regret.

“Pff. If I wanted to control you, I would've done it already.” Yang cursed herself. “Maybe I'm more Branwen than I thought.” The same dark thought she had before many years ago. All these years, her mom and her bloodline still haunt her. She's tainted. The Branwen line was bad luck as it was. It'd explain what happened to the princess and their separation.

 

Belle attempted to get Sun to open up more about the incident, but she was better off chasing geese. Sun was talking in circles around her with no concrete answer. When she'd ask a direct question he would either avoid it, be vague or repeat himself. 

 

“Sun.” The cat Faunus groaned. “Just answer my question.” He was absolutely infuriating. He wasn’t giving her a straight answer.

“You've already heard it from Yin, I have nothing more to add.” 

“Sun... You didn't even go into detail about what happened. This time is no different either. I just want to know what you did or said to provoke her.” 

“Me!?” He asked shocked, blue eyes wide and a hand coming to his chest. “What I did? What about what she did? She's already told you everything so why not take her word over mine?” He honestly had no idea what she told Belle.

“Ugh!” She groaned. _Why was he acting so childish?_ “You want to continue being difficult, be my guest.” Belle walked out before she gave into the idea of breaking another tail.

The next few days were awkward between the three of them. Sun was hiding something and refused to admit what it was. Yin stayed quiet and kept to herself. Belle was usually on the same floor as Yang, except when she somehow managed to disappear, along with her scent. When Belle was able to approach her, it was mostly small talk. No deep conversations like before. 

Belle breathe a sigh of relief when the ship landed. As she walked down the steps, she looked expectantly at Yin to lead the way with her retro sunglasses. She huffed as the blondes followed her. “No trees for you to hide in.” She smirked at Yin. 

“I could still hide if I wanted to. I'd just take to the skies instead.” 

“How?” Belle was slightly angry with how well Yin thinks she can hide. She was not about to tell her otherwise, even if she did lose her scent.

Yin shrugged. “You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. But the truth, magic.” She stated nonchalant. 

“Pff. As if.” Sun rolled his eyes. “There's no such thing.” 

“Oh ye of dense mind and no faith.” Belle covered her mouth as Sun most likely had no idea what she said.

“I am not dense!” He shouted. 

“Children! Arguing is getting us nowhere and only giving me a headache.” She rubbed her temples. Belle didn't ask to be the mother of two grown immature beings. “Where are we going?”

“Don't you want to explore first? See everything and visit everything you can as you might not come back?” She wanted to put off the castle visit for now. 

“What about visiting your once home first?” 

“That can wait.” Yang wore a reassuring fake smile. “You won't feel like doing much of anything after our visit, I guarantee.”

“Bet!” Sun excitedly smiled. 

“Twenty-five lien says Belle won't feel like exploring after going to the Memorial Monument in honor of the Belladonna legacy for at least three whole days!” Yang shared his excitement. It wasn’t a monument of honor, it was a cemetery for all who died that night. She tried not to think about it. 

“You guys can't be-?”

“Bet!” They spit into their hands and shook on it. 

“Disgusting!”

“Better that than blood promises.” Yin assured. 

Belle opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it. “At least you two are finally on speaking terms. So, Yin, what is here that's worth exploring then?” 

“For you, there's a grand library. For Sun...” She thought about it and remembering the topic of the beach, pointing to a banana. 

“That's racist!” He called her out on it. “Though they are delicious.” 

“Beautiful beaches that aren't crowded for miles. Dangerous wildlife in the desert which make great hunting trips. The best smoothies, shaved ice or snow cones with ice cream, and bakeries in all of Remnant. My theory is that the artists who make them have precise sense of smells and knows exactly how to mix their ingredients.” Yin was having flashbacks to all the happy moments and almost wondered why she left in the first place. She knew everything important to her had sentimental value and mean almost nothing to anyone else. The restaurants around here, are mostly composed of seafood, BBQ, steakhouses and exquisite food. “The flavors are amazing, like a bomb on your taste buds.” Sun's stomach growled. “Dude, we just ate before we departed.” 

“Correction. You two just ate. I need a second lunch.” Both women rolled their eyes. 

“Alright Sun, you do whatever it is you do. I'm going to be taking to the skies.”

“No dice.” He shook his head. “I'll stay close to Belle and you can do whatever.” 

“This again!” Belle groaned. 

“Fine by me. Just call if you need anything. Keep you eyes on the sky.” 

“Right...”

Belle’s thoughts started racing. Yin never went anywhere without her around. Why was she wanting to be alone, by herself? Something wasn’t quite right. “Actually Yin,” Sun frowned at Belle's interruption. “Where is this grand library?”

Yin beamed. “I'm so glad you asked. Follow me.” They walked for about half a mile to a one story building with Doric Columns. The building itself looked liked an old ruin from eons ago but in prime condition. Belle’s only seen fragments of remains in books. 

“This is it?” The bookworm raised an eyebrow. She’d never admit she was impressed with the condition the building was in. 

_Blakey, Blakey, Blakey._ She shook her head. “Only the top floor. I'll give you a short tour and let you explore.” Yin lead them inside. Bookcases lined against the wall, only a few shelves with chairs, tables and a few couches in the middle, nothing impressive. 

“Reminds me of middle school.” Sun retorted. 

“Seriously? Where's your faith?” She lead them to an elevator. “Pick a floor.” She turned to the secret cat-Faunus. 

“There's a whole elevator of five floors?” She asked more so surprised. Sure the number of floors were impressive, but if they looked anything like the top floor, she could see why. 

“There used to be six, but...um...” Yang averted her gaze. “That's a story for later. Every book under the sun. It's all underground so the sun doesn't interfere with the different lighting of sunrise, noon time, dusk and moonlight, or aging them with heat while keeping out outside noise. The Faunus here get annoyed or distracted by it, making it difficult. It's the same light and temperature twenty-four seven, at least when it's open. It’s meant to accommodate all Faunus no matter what species. The only thing that changes is the underground pressure depending how low you go.” 

Belle remembered Yang told her Blake enjoyed reading. “Is this where Blake spent most of her time?” 

Yin half smiled at the fond memory. All the time they spent together reading and laughing. A great deal of nostalgia hit her square in the gut. “Second most I'd say. She'd either come early in the morning while the stars were out or well late into the evening and used the wagon to carry her books.. It helped her avoid being recognized and avoiding large crowds as we called the librarian in advance. She'd spend hours looking for the perfect book to escape until we had to go. Level four was her favorite with all the worlds of romance and adventure she could escape into. Mr. Tuxson would often close up the library just for her. She was a regular visitor. Princess Blake was one of the best intellectuals. Often engaging in conversations of the most brilliant minds at age six.” 

Yang was more than happy to talk about Blake. Her eyes and smile brightened up whenever she was talking about Blake. Blake meant everything to Yang, still does. She hoped Blake was worth more than friendship instead of someone manipulating. “Aren't you exaggerating?” 

“Ha. I wish.” 

“What about spending time with her family?”

“Oh, don't remind me. Princess lessons were the worse. I had to drag her to almost off of them. She quit struggling after a while, but still, the girl has claws. She was like carrying a kitten into a tub. Bit, clawed, kicked, punched, headbutted, you name it. If you ever meet her, don't tell her I told you this, but she hissed at me non-stop. I was able to distract her once to bring her to her lesson, never got lucky enough to do it twice.”

“Has?” Belle looked at her skeptically. Has, not had?

“Yeah. There's no way she lost those rakes.” Yang joked. 

“Is that what happened to your back?” Belle asked. Yang tensed, frozen in place. “When you gave me your jacket, I saw scars by your shoulder blades.”

“No...” Yang couldn't continue. She hated talking about it, remembering the months of nothing but pain. Her semblance not quite burning cause she forced to hold herself back. The pain was better than her thoughts spent in isolation. 

“Did she hurt you?” Belle had no idea why she felt guilty. 

“...Um... Don't take this the wrong way. We were eight.” Belle smirked at where this was going. “Somewhat. So, I felt pain, but it wasn’t caused by her.” Not even close. 

“Kinky.” Sun's voice deadpan.

“It's like that!”

Belle saw her chance to tease. “At least we know you like being dominated.”

“Not dominated. I like feeling physical pain. Gah! It's better than feeling hollow. You sick, dirt, gutter minds. Put on some mental clothes.” 

“Sh!” The librarian hissed, glancing at them before doing a double take. “Miss. Xiao Long?” He was already on the move, stepping away from the counter toward her. 

“Xiao Long?” Sun repeated in surprise. Belle tried to act surprised. 

“So much for secret identity.” Yin whispered. Tuxson gave her a bear hug. “Hey Tuxon.” She bear hugged back as not to be squished. 

“It's been too long.”

“I know...” Yang felt some guilt for not visiting sooner or writing. 

“Did you find her? Is this her!?”

“Unfortunately, no. She doesn't remember her childhood but she's the closest look-alike and lead I've got.” 

“Well...” He studied Belle. “She certainly looks like the queen, only taller. She also has amber eyes instead of gold. She hides her Faunus features under a bow, how...peculiar.”

“It covers enough.” Belle stated annoyed. Her was analyzing her too closely. Comparing her to someone she’s not. 

“Oh my. Feisty, isn't she? Just like the princess.”

“Look, I know who you think I am, but I'm not Blake. I'm Belle. I can see where you get the resemblance but I’m not her.”

“You sure that's not code for Bell-a-donna?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Where's your adventure and fantasy section?” Yang asked as a distraction before Belle decided to lash out.

“It's there.” He pointed to a direction with Belle stomping off, Sun close behind her. “I haven't changed it since they last time you were here.” He whispered to Yang. “How does she not remember her past?”

“According to Ruby, she was knocked out over Corsac's shoulder when she found them. I think they knocked her out and possible hit her head harder than necessary.” She became sad. Yang continued to tell him the story of what happened that night. She told him only once and now she added how she came to find the Faunus. 

She answered any questions he might've had. Yang told him Belle was found on a train with no memory of who she was. She told him what her code name is and only that Belle knew it because she pointed a gun at her. 

“She does know that your aura can block normal bullets right?”

“She doesn't. I wanted her to think she had me cornered so she'd trust me a little more.”

“Ah. That could have the opposite effect too. Thinking she had you cornered so you’d talk instead of your own will.” He noticed how Belle was sitting. Slouched over the table or switching positions after some time to lean back in the chair so the book was above her. “Princess Blake is the only person I know who sits like that. How is she not convinced of who she is? Why do you indulge in calling her Belle and not convinced her she's the princess?”

“I know she is, but she doesn't believe she is. She was hit in the head and knocked out. While normally someone can take a hit, especially Blake, but what if there's a reason she doesn't remember? What if she's choosing not to in some sense.” She reasoned. 

“Huh?” This theory drew the librarian’s curiosity. 

“The last time I saw her, the princess was scared and fearful. That's not something I want to remember either.” She glanced at her right arm. “What if she likes her life? What if she doesn't want to remember? I'm going to visit the palace and more than likely she'll follow me. I'm hoping it'll jog some memories in her head. If not, I'm giving up trying to convince her. You can't convince someone who doesn't believe.” She stared at the counter in defeat.

“Giving up doesn't sound like you, but I understand what you mean. You know her best. You'll know what she wants.”

“She yearned to have a normal life. What if this is it? I don't want to take her away unwillingly away from something she wants. Here, right now, she gets to make decisions without security, without telling anyone or justifying her actions. Blake gets to be...normal.” 

Tuxon glanced his eyes over left and right and leaned in close, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “Her grandmother is alive.”

Yang's eyes went wide and her mouth opened with a smile. “What!?”

“Sh!” He made sure no one was paying attention. “She'll come out of hiding when she knows at least one of her family members are safe. She'll fight for her kingdom back if she has someone to take her place. Big reward to anyone who finds them.”

“Tuxon.” Yang sighed. “You know that type of thing doesn't interest me. I actually want what's best for Blake or Belle's well-being as long as she can make her own decision and agree. If you see or can get a message to her without being caught or suspicious, let her know Blake is alive, she doesn't remember anything and doesn't think she's the princess. She goes by the name of Belle Wukong, if she wants to see or meet her.”

“You're still as noble as ever. If it's fame or money, forget it. To help another person is all you want, right?”

“No. In this case, I just want to do what I was born to do. I want to keep my task and I want to be close to the closest fragment I have of what remains of my best friend.” 

Tuxon smiled. “You're still that love sick puppy. Somethings never change.”

Yang scoffed. “Am not.” She said nonchalant but needed to hide how defensive she is. The librarian raised a brow. “Okay, maybe just a little.” She brushed off so he’d get off her back. They’ve always disagreed on the topic. 

“A little?” 

“Fine.” She huffed. “You and I both know my heart can't interfere with my task. Yes she maybe a facade right now, but she can choose to be Blake anytime she wanted. I can't be with her no matter what I want. Besides, she has that Sun guy. She's a Faunus, he's a Faunus. He's been there for her since she arrived at the orphanage. He makes her laugh, smile, he can give her the happiness she deserves, especially since life gave her a crappy hand to start out with.”

“Oh, like you don't do those things. So, instead you'll be miserable in the background and watch her be happy with someone else. I've seen the way she gives you eye rolls and smiles in the short time since you've been here. Only Blake would give you an eye roll like that.”

Yang looked directly at Sun. “I'm just glad I got to know her and find her again.” Tuxon gave her a look. “I know it's her, even if she doesn't think so. I've never seen a cat Faunus with amber eyes. Gold, yes, but it’s common. Blue, green, hazel, yes, amber, no. Here...” Yang took a breath, a breath she didn’t want to admit she needed. She has a choice. She has freedom, she has opportunities she never had before. Like I said. What if she self-consciously chooses not to remember. I refuse to force her.”

“You sound like your father.” They smiled. 

Yang talked for a while about Belle. Her eye rolls, smirks, witty remarks, quick comebacks, sarcasm, and the fact she was lactose intolerant. She was exactly like Blake. They exchanged stories, some more boring than others. Yang told him all the adventures she went on and the missions Ozpin had her accomplish. She knew Belle could spend hours reading and time was irrelevant.

The library was near closing time and Sun was napping, bored out of his mind waiting for them. Belle picked out several books, one of them being Ninja's of Love. Yang made a note to read the back or inside front cover. As Belle was about to pay, the blonde female rushed to give Tuxon her library card. When she made a face, Yang told her not to worry about it. 

As they started leaving Belle remembered something. “Yin, that's Tuxon right?”

“The one and only.” The female blonde stated proudly. 

“He's the one who saved Weiss Schnee, the heiress?”

“That's him.”

“He's not as I pictured him, but that's pretty cool that he has a library full of rare books.” 

“What do we do now?” Sun yawned, not particularly interested. 

“Ice cream?” Yin offered. 

Sun beamed at the idea, not the fact that Yin brought it up and Belle simply shrugged. Yin lead the way as the other two sat in their respective seats. Belle pulled out a book and started reading while Yang said she'd be back. She smiled at the reminisced memories of what used to be. Sure she was with Belle, but she wasn't Blake. 

“Yang?” The vendor asked surprised and recognized her smirk right away. “Pleasant surprise seeing you here. What you brings you back this time? How long you staying? What can I get you?”

“One question at a time old man. I missed the memories I had here. Just reminiscing. I'm not sure how long I'll be here. Maybe a month at most. And I'll have the usual and banana.”

“How could I forget? Hope that doesn't mean I'm getting too old.” Yang passed lien. “Don't worry about it. This one's on the house for old times sake.”

“Thanks Shopkeep. You're not getting old. I just don't visit enough.” She placed the money in the tip jar while his back was turned. He handed them over, Yang nodded her thanks and took her seat. “One banana, one vanilla, and one vanilla, lactose free.” 

“I didn't order anything.” Belle glared as she took the offered snack which happened to be her favorite flavor. Yang payed way too close attention. 

“Lactose free.”

Sun interjected. “That's racists, but it's my favorite so I'll let it go.”

Belle decided not to entertain her and read while eating which slowed down her pace. A gesture she appreciated so she didn’t get through it so quickly while at the same time being annoyed that the delicious treat distracted her. 

Yang shook her head of any thoughts of replacing the ice cream with her lips in a soft kiss against Belle’s. Thankfully, they were hard to see thanks to the hardback book she recently picked out. Issues between her and Sun were still there but less affecting as his tailr was nearly healed. He finished his quickly and grew bored. He groaned loudly to show it. “Hey Sun, walk with me.” Belle raised her eyebrows. 

“Okay...” Belle watched them go until they were out of sight. Hey eyes narrowed where she saw them disappear. She knew tensions between them were high, but she didn't like the idea of them being alone. 

They were in a secluded clearing as to not be interrupted. “I'm tired of all the small talk and awkwardness. How about we fight with our fists?” 

“That's great and all, but because my tailr is still wrapped I can't fight with two fists.”

“Which is why I will make it fair and take off my prosthetic.”

“Then you'll be at a disadvantage.”

“Ha. What's the matter afraid to hit a handicap? I think you'll find I'm as much of a challenge without it. As a matter of fact, let's make this more interesting. Let's bet on it.”

“Now you're talkin'!” Sun felt fired up now. “If I win, you'll leave the trio, Belle and I will be a duo, without you. The way it was before you came. You win, you can stay and things will be how they were between us when you first joined us.”

Yang knew she was going to win, but she couldn't follow-up with his proposal. “I disagree with the first part. You win, I'll tell you my full birth name and I will take to the skies so you won't see me or even have to deal with me.”

“Uh...” Her rubbed the back of his head like it was obvious then narrowed eyes. “We're Faunus, we'll know.”

“Then how was I able to follow you for three days without you knowing I was there? I only showed myself because I wanted to.” 

“I thought Belle was paranoid.” He mumbled to himself then eyed her with determination. “Let's do this.” Sure she wouldn’t leave Belle, but at least he wouldn’t have to see her.

Yin took off her prosthetic arm. Laying it on the ground where it wouldn’t get sandy or be found accidentally. “Come at me.” She would normally punch both fists together. 

Sun did exactly as she said. Though he was quick to attack, he wasn't as experienced and all his moves were easy to read. Her lilac eyes focused on his elbows but seemed concentrated on blue his eyes. He thought he got a few hits in, but it seemed like an invisible barrier kept him from hitting her. All she had to do was wait for her semblance to charge which would've been more difficult before the battle that took her arm. Sun was not used to punching using only his dominant hand and Yin laid nasty bruises on his chest and abs that he was proud to show off. With her aura, she wouldn't have any visible marks, maybe some scratches, if that. 

For the finale, with some of her semblance charged, she used her footwork to distract him as she lined up her punch without using the fire she's grown accustomed to and drove everything she had into his solar plexus. His feet were lifted off the ground in a horizontal position and it looked as if he was sitting in the air flung back until he rolled several times on the ground. The wind was knocked out of him as he choked for air. Yin looked down on him with a smug smile.

“Give up?” She asked. 

Sun proceeded to cough as he glared at her. She offered her hand to pull him up but he swatted it away and slowly got to his feet. “You cheated!” He accused. “You knew exactly where I was going to punch and blocked it before my hand was even raised. On top of that, it was like some invisible force was preventing from hitting you.” He knew she cheated, but he couldn't prove it. 

Okay, now that was a little far fetched. “I did block your punch, but you were predictable. She knew about the 'invisible barrier' but played dumb. “Just accept you lost and move on.” 

“Not until you admit you cheated and that I win.” 

“Sun!” Belle saw how bruised and battered he was and rushed to him. She inspected his beaten body with precision. Mostly focusing on his torso and upper body. His legs didn’t seem to be hurt. 

“I'm fine.” It didn't hurt as bad as it looked, except his solar plexus.

Belle glared at Yin. “What did you do this time?” She brisk walked to Yin until they were eye to eye, or nearly with Belle being two inches shorter. 

She's hot when she's mad. If her glares could kill, I'd be dead. Only Blake had the dead effect glare on me. How is she not her? With them being less than a foot apart, Yang had to resist the urge to kiss her. “Things have been awkward between us since the day I broke his tail. The best remedy is a fight. We trade blows, someone loses, in this case, Sun, we get over it we become friends again. Except, he accused me of cheating.”

“Did you?” She crossed her arms. “You don't have so much as a scratch on you.” 

Yang knew she 'technically' cheated. But she had advantages like Sun. “How do you cheat during a brawl?” She asked instead. 

“I don't know. You tell me. You're the one with secret abilities.”

“What secret abilities?” She feigned ignorance. “It's not my fault he can't fight with his fists. His punches were predictable.”

“I don't know what secret abilities you have other than aura and it just sounds like an invisible color surrounds you based on mood. You didn't tell me much about it.”

“That's because that's all it does. Surround your body with the specific color you are.” 

“What other abilities might you have?”

“You and I both know I can't answer that.”

“That still doesn't answer the question.”

“What question is that?”

Sun and Belle simultaneously asked. “Did you cheat?” Belle raised an accusatory eyebrow.

See, now she's gotta be all cute. “So, him having both arms, me without an arm considering and you having a tail doesn't make it even?”

“Well, you're certainly not answering the question.” Belle scoffed. She knew Yang wouldn't lie to her, but she also knows she won't tell the whole story either. In this case, she was avoiding the topic altogether.

“That's because there isn't a question to answer. How do you cheat during a brawl?” 

“Only you would know the answer to that, so spill.” Belle demanded. 

“Alright, fine. You can't cheat during a brawl, but there are certain advantages.” She popped her arm back on. “Sun was born with his tail. His tail is messed up so I gave up my arm. I was born with two abilities, but I used one to even the odds-.”

“Cheater! Next time fight me like a man!”

“That's offensive! Everyone knows women have a higher pain tolerance. But, next time you want to fight, I won't hold back, but I will have you sign a waiver in case you die. I haven't killed anyone and I refuse to let you be the first.” Yang walked away having enough of this conversation. She was already angry and the fact he wouldn’t let her finish was not making anything better. 

“Yeah, you better walk away!” 

_Don't turn around. Don't turn around._ Yang kept telling herself as she walked away. She climbed onto a high rooftop and double-checked to make sure she couldn’t see or hear anyone. When she decided it was clear, she turned into her eagle form and checked on Belle and Sun from above. 

“She ditched us! I can't believe that cheater got caught cheating and ditched us!” 

Belle helped ease some of his weight. “Well, you did encourage her to walk away.” 

“Whose side are you on?”

“I'm playing sides. If you think about it, you cheated too. You were a baby about it.”

“Yeah well… She knew I had a tail I didn't know her abilities.”

“You did know she was trained in a special academy. It's never going to be a fair fight.”

“Yeah, we'll see. I still can't believe you're actually defending her.”

“Well, I did defend you when she was around. Maybe she still is. I feel like we're being watched.” She looked around.

“That'd be her alright. Maybe she's taking our bet seriously and decided I win.”

“You guys made a bet!?”

“Yeah...” He put his foot in his mouth. “I win, she sticks around, but out of sight where she interacts with us and tells me her real name. She never told me her birth name before ditching us!How dare she!? She wins we go back to being like how we were in the beginning.”

Belle smiled. “Her name's Yang. Now you have that piece.”

“What!? I see what she did there, Yin-Yang. Wait... How did you know that?”

“I pointed a gun at her that first night and she told me when I asked.”

“You did that!?” His eyes went wide. “You're so edgy! I had no idea! What was that like?” He asked amazed. “Did you feel the rush of adrenaline? Did you feel power coursing through you?” He kept asking questions genuinely curious. 

As Yang watched on, she decided Belle was safe with Sun, even with his injuries and wanted to check out the place she used to call home. When she arrived, no one worth mentioning was around. Yang went back to her original form. The sight nearly brought tears to her eyes. Most of the outside was black due to the fire, edges of glass on the windows remained. Her breathing came quick as she remembered the sounds of guns ringing out and everyone who tried to run outside dropped to the ground. Black smoke rising toward the red sky from the flames. Years passed but the memory is still fresh as the day it happened. The day when nothing was the same ever again. The day everything she knew was lost to her. Who lost more, her who remembers everything, or Blake who doesn’t remember anything? 

She fought back bile, bowing her head and bending one knee to the ground as the memories came back. She let them come as not to be distracted from the state of the inside. After several long minutes, she stood. Yang brought her boot forward slid out her knife. She scraped the blade along her left palm, squeezing it into a vertical fist and let the blood fall to the ground. 

“What are you doing?” A worried feminine voice asked behind her.

“It's like putting flowers on a grave. Flowers die which is disgraceful to those who are dead. Like them, blood lives on. It's the best way to remember them.”

Belle walked forward until they were side by side. “It's huge. Bigger than any of the pictures I’ve seen.”

“Wait till you see the inside.” She walked forward pausing at the steps. 

“Yang, the doors are boarded...” Her voice trailed off when she saw the blonde female hang her head at the stairs. “Yang?” She called softly.

“Sorry.” She tried to subtly wipe a tear before it fell. “I forgot I lost someone near this very spot. I didn't think about her until now.”

“Blake?” Sun asked. 

No. Belle thought. Blake was always on Yang's mind. Not only that, but Blake made it out. That left the king and queen, prince and princesses. But they were still inside as far as anyone knew. Maybe a servant. “Your father?” Belle asked quietly.

 

Yang gently shook her head. “No.” She walked past the stairs and said over her shoulder. “Myself.” She paused to let it sink in. “I died on these steps after I was...missing for several months. My sister and Weiss found me half dead.” 

This revelation shocked both Faunus. Belle figured Yang got her arm from that night, but to nearly die. The blonde seemed almost normal, not someone who experienced death. 

Yang didn't care that they tried to board up the building. She punched through the wood opening the front door. Or it would be open if she didn't knock the door flat on the ground.

Sun wanted to comment, but with the eerie feeling, he knew it was best to stay silent. This was Yang’s place. She needed time. 

“I appreciate you guys coming with.” Yang smiled but it was hollow. She was happy they came, she just wasn't in the mood for pretending to smile. 

She sighed passing all the tables with elaborate dishes. They never did use Queen Kali's dish set she bought for a 'fancy’ guest from one of the kingdoms. She snorted silently in her throat with a laugh. The place was gray and dead. Dust and cobwebs showing its time of being unused. Yang paused at the top of several steps to admire the ballroom. The pictures of people dancing on the wall as close to the high ceiling as possible. Someone must've cleaned up the chandelier from all the ruckus that caused it to fall.

Other than some of the walls being blackened, you can't tell the fire did much. Memories of her and Blake dancing like little kids holding hands and spinning with laughter in the air. Yang going back to her spot in the right corner behind the support column to keep hidden, Blake casting her glances every once in a while while she was receiving so many requests for dances. She smiled at the memory. A memory of innocence. Yang caught as glace at Belle who was feeling everything. Her hand on the wood surfaces, feeling it like she was remembering something that was too far gone or looking at her reflection in the 'Fine China' as Queen Kali called it.

Yang decided to leave her be and headed up the stairs. The same stairs she and Blake ran up that night. Her hand ghosting the elaborate railing as she slowly climbed up. She swallowed hard as she made her way to the familiar room. She found herself outside her door and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't find it in herself to enter. She instead stared at the knight she used to hide inside or behind while she waited for the princess to attempt to sneak out. She looked at the window at the end of the hall her and Blake used to sneak out of, with a smile. It was still open. She shut her eyes at the painful memory thinking things could last and there wouldn't be a day Yang would be without her. How foolish and childish she was then. 

“Yang?” Belle called softly behind her. It was pointless to ask if she was okay.

“Hey.” She sniffled. “When did you follow me up here?”

“After I saw the ballroom and imagined people dancing what it must've been like.” She saw where her lilac eyes drifted. “Is that...her room?”

“Was. Now it's just an empty room.” She tried to take a step away from it. 

Belle gently grabbed her bicep. She was physically strong, but Belle's never seen Yang so... vulnerable wasn't the right word. Empty? No that wasn't right. Deep with emotion, it was hard to read what she might've been feeling. Her body wasn't warm. Amber eyes met lilac. “I'll go with you.”

Yang fought her tears as she smiled. “Thanks. I don't think I could go in there alone.” The door was mostly slashed with a hole in the middle of one side. She closed her eyes and remembered the hatred she felt from the intruder at that moment. The moment he made an opening large enough to slip in. Even all the barricaded furniture was slashed through. Before Yang knew what his semblance was, her attacks fed it. 

Belle saw her fist clenching and wonder what exactly happened that night and why almost all of it was in rough condition. She looked into Yang's eyes and they were scarlet red. Yang's right arm started moving weirdly, like a malfunction. Moving sporadically and in all directions. Blake held her hand. The blonde female inhaled and exhaled through her nose relaxing. Belle caught a self-portrait of the princess and she didn't look happy. Suddenly, blinding pain exploded in her frontal left lobe and she saw a flash of scared lilac eyes and gold hair before a door shut,leaving her in the dark. 

“Belle, you okay?” Yang asked taking her hand and guiding her out. “I'm sorry. I didn't realize this place was a little much. We can go if you want.”

“No. I'm fine. You need closure.”

“Not at your expense. I'll walk you out. You can wait while I... I'll show you the library.” Yang smiled knowing she’d feel better. 

“There's a library? Then why did Blake go to the one in the city?”

Yang let out a single laugh. “Because she read all the books by the time she was six. All the books her parents let her anyway. Even they had their secret collection. I was sworn to secrecy.” Yang lead her down the stairs, across a few halls and into the only room that seemed to be intact. “I still remember this place.” She said to herself before turning to Belle. “I'll find you and I'll explain everything.”

Hot blinding pain again. 'No! I'm not leaving without you!' The words echoed in her head as she held it. Like a flash, it was over. 

“Belle seriously, are you okay?” Yang took her to a chair, dusting it off first before sitting her down. 

“I'm... I'm not sure.” Belle didn't know why, but she felt the need to hold Yang close. She had no idea what was going on or why these flashes were happening. “I think I just need to rest.”

“Let's keep going until you're outside.” Maybe this was a mistake. 

Outside! 'How will I find you!?' The scared little girl asked. “Agh!” Her entire frontal lobe exploded in pain. 

Yang gently grabbed her wrist and walked her outside at least fifty feet away from the building. “I'm sorry Belle. It was wrong of me to bring you here. If you want to wait here, I'll come back for you. I promise.” The same words she told Blake here all those years ago.

'No! I'm not leaving without you!' She held Yang tight. She had no idea why, but she couldn't lose her. She was thankful arms wrapped around her in turn. She nuzzled her head above her chest while a hand stroked her hair while another rubbed her back. Yang hummed a tune and a few lines in she lightly purred. 

Just like Blake. Yang thought. She had to stop her own tears. I guess I just miss her more than I thought. “I'm sorry Belle.” 

“No. I should be the one who's sorry. Not you.” 

“No. It was my idea to come here-.”

“Yin! Belle!” Sun called. “You have to see this.” He didn't see the close moment he interrupted. Yang walked slowly behind and Belle held her wrist. Yang used two fingers to connect with hers as they walked back in the castle. Sun was at the landing, pointing to a picture that faced the ballroom. “I mean at first I thought Yin was just joking about the resemblance between you and Princess Blake, Belle. Wait 'till you see this.”

“That's what I actually wanted to see one last time.”Yang said quietly. “The last family photo with everyone.” Yang sadly stated. 

“Is this Blake?” Sun asked. 

“Princess Blake, yes.” 

“Belle... I mean I thought she was crazy at first but you two... Blake... Even Queen Kali.”

Yang saw where Sun was going with this. “No!” Her assertiveness surprised both of them. “Sun, Blake is gone. She's not dead, but she's never coming back. If she wanted to be found by now, she would've made herself known.”

“Are you serious right now? You were the one so desperate to find her. Maybe you have. She could be right there in front of us.”

“No Sun. Belle is Belle. She's not Blake.”

As the two proceeded to argue, Blake looked at the painting. Seeing the picture Yang had was different. Seeing Blake with her family. Belle looked so much like her as a kid. When she heard other Faunus kids talking about it and even her and Velvet talked about it, Velvet joked saying she looked like the missing princess, but seeing her here. It was... There was no mistaking it Her hand that reached for the paining turned into a determined fist. “What if I am?”

All arguing stopped, silence. “See?” Sun agreed.

“Excuse me?” Yang was perplexed.

“What if I am? Who's to say I'm not the princess.” She looked to Yang knowing she’d understand the best. “You kept saying I look like the princess and my memory loss could be part of it. But what if I might be? There's only one way we can find out. What if she is my past? What if this place is my past? I want to know.”

 

“I know you had headaches earlier, you're not feeling well. You need to rest.” Yang had just accepted that she’s not getting Blake back but here Belle is contradicting everything she said earlier. Yang couldn’t deal with the heartache of Belle accepting her past if she’s going to deny it again. There would always be doubt that she wasn’t Blake. Maybe she’s not and Yang’s wasting her time. It’s why she wanted to come alone after all. 

 

“They’re not just headaches, Yang. I’m having flashes of what seems to be Blake’s past, my past.” She said the second part quieter. “Memories of this place keep coming back to me but they can’t be if I’ve never been here before. I remember...certain things. The dancing, the music, but not much more than that. Everything you’ve said to me, I’ve heard them before from another blonde. It was you, wasn’t it?” She felt anger and pain more than anything. “You’re trying to keep my past from me, aren’t you? Don’t take this back from me Yang!” She softened. “I want to know. Am I Blake? Is Blake my past? I want to know.”

“Don't be ridiculous.” Yang’s body was tensed. She wanted to break down and hold Belle-Blake so badly but she couldn’t. She fought it. “You’re Belle, you’ve been Belle for as long as you can remember.”

Why wasn’t she listening? Why was she fighting what she wanted to believe. “Yang! Why are you so against this? You wanted so badly to believe I was Blake-.”

“Princess Blake.” Yang corrected. “You’re not. Don’t pretend to be someone you’re not.” Tears stung her eyes. Her arm slashed in front of her as if it will never happen. “You’re not here and you will never be her.” The female blonde splat. 

Yang was denying something, but why? She was being defensive. Belle was determined to break it. “That might be true, but will we know? Maybe not. “Right now that I'm saying I might be, you are against me. Why? What did my aura show you?” Blake would use facts against her logic. “You said Princess Blake was on a train to Vacuo thanks to your sister. I woke up on a train and you knew exactly which orphanage I went to in Vacuo looking for me-.”

“No! No, no, no!” Yang shook her head. “I was looking for Princess Blake and she escaped. She’s gone and she’s not coming back. You're happy as Belle, are you not?” She fell to her knees. Tears falling down her face. She couldn’t take all the pain, the memories, the argument. Everything was hitting her all at once like a truck. 

Something clicked. Of course. It all made sense now. That’s why Yang didn’t want this. Belle fell to her knees in front of her. Gently she took her hands. “Yang, it’s okay. You still want what’s best for her and her well-being, her happiness. I know you still care about what she truly wants. What if this makes me happy Yang? What if I want to know? What if I am her? What if I want to know who my family is? What if this is the reason the White Fang is after me? You can't deny it anymore than I can.”

‘She'll come out of hiding when she knows her family is alive. She'll fight for her kingdom back.’ Tuxon's words echoed in her head. Yang felt conflicted. She wanted Belle to be right but at the same time, she was happy as she was. Yang looked at her with a serious expression. “Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this? I want you to look around you and think, really think about it. Are you willing to give up the freedom you have so easily right now in some hope small you're possibly the missing princess?” 

“What freedom? I'm on the run from the White Fang and I haven't had a place to call home if ever.” She looked around and maybe Yang was right. “Tell me what this place was like before the revolution. Let me live a little bit in her shoes. Then I'll make my decision.”

“Alright. But I won't tell you. I'll let you feel it. If you feel comfortable enough, use your ribbon as a blindfold or close your eyes.” Yang played one of her favorite dancing songs. “Don't think about what you saw here, imagine what it was like then. What she remembered the palace as.” 

Belle took a breath, then slowly undid the ribbon over her ears and covered her eyes with it. She trusted Yang. As weird and as strange as it seemed. 

Yang bowed being formal even as she couldn't see it. “May I have this dance?”

Belle offered her hand. “You may.”

“Follow my lead.” Her left hand intertwined with Belle's right and her right arm brought Belle's left to the blonde female's shoulder while the mechanical arm slowly snaked around her waist. “Backwards, forward, right, left, one, two, three, one, two, three.” The two waltz for a bit. 

Yang smiled. It felt natural, it felt right. She had to end it before it got too . “And stop.” 

“But the song isn't over.” Belle complained. 

“I don't want to overwhelm you at once.” She broke away but gently held her wrist. “Feel for the stairs, and walk naturally. Don't feel them with your boots, feel them in the surrounding area. Walk straight, head held high like you own the room. Confidence is key.” Yang brought her to the library. “You can take off your ribbon.”

Belle was disappointed Yang didn't do it for her but was happy she was able to not be surprised when random hands weren't touching her unexpectedly.

“Pick a book you think you'll like. Just like at Tuxson's, take your time. When you're done, I'll be here.” While she was deciding, Yang pulled Sun to the side. “When we're outside, I need you to do me a favor.” She whispered her plan in Sun's ear.

“Now that's an idea I can get behind.” He beamed. 

Belle put her index finger across every book she passed as if it might be the one. She had to come back here. Most of the books in their library were thought to be dead or burned. It was lucky the White Fang didn't harm any of the books. After what seemed like a few minutes, she picked the book she wanted and made her way back to Yang. If she couldn't smell her, she would've been lost. “This one.”

“Follow me.”

“Where's Sun?”

“He's in the garden, Your Highness.”

“Highness? Yang, it's me.”

“Sorry Princess, I have my orders.” She thought she'd never say those words again. 

Princess? Orders? What would Blake say? It didn't matter. She was Belle. Princess and orders, huh? “Yang, I order you to call me Belle.”

Yang swallowed hard. Her breathing grew heavy but remained calm. She tried so hard to freak out or cry or react. It felt as though her heart stopped. “This way, Belle.” She turned several corners and led her to the garden. As the flowers were native, the garden survived, just overgrown. She found the clearing with the log and it was simply covered in moss and vines. Yang cut away the part Blake was would sit but cleared off more to see where Belle would sit. “I'm going to be in the tree there. Please let me know if you need anything.”

“Are you sure it can hold your weight after all these years. Maybe it'd be better if you joined me.” 

She took Blake's seat, sitting in the exact same way and offering me to join her. _I think... I think she's ready._ “I need a vantage point to check my surroundings.”

“Nobody knows we're here and I'll have you nearby in case something happens.”

“The tree will hold my weight.” She used it to argue instead.

“Yang I order you to sit beside me.”

Yang sighed. “If you would've ordered me to do so fourteen years ago, I would've told you no and had my reasons why. But now...” She smiled softly and sat on the ground next to her.

“If you sat next to her fourteen years ago, where would you really be seated?

“Either her head would be on my shoulder or in my lap as she read, or my head would be in her lap staring off and listening to read. She may use part of her nails to comb through my hair without pulling or tangling it.”

How was she going to put this without it sounding weird? “Yang, why not... Indulge? Pretend? Those don't sound right. It's just a day.”

Yang sighed and rested her head on her knee. “I can't. You have a fiance. As the last Belladonna heir, you have to provide royal heirs now that you're of age. You can't hold off on the wedding much longer with excuses. I should go. I'll give you the signal when I see him.” Yang got up, walked out of sight, turned into an eagle and rested in the overgrown tree. Now she would actually sound like a bird. 

Sun wasn't quiet. She could practically see and hear him as he moved the overgrown plants out of his walking path. Yang made an eagle screech as her signal. It sounded too perfect.

After a few minutes of reading, Belle heard Sun struggling through the garden. She chuckled thinking he was anything but quiet. 

“Hey princess.” He smiled. His clothes were a little torn but he brought flowers. “I picked these just for you.” He handed over the bouquet. 

“Thanks, Sun.” Yang seemed a little too thoughtful in the life of Blake if she planned all this. She set the flowers at her side where Sun invited himself a seat. 

Sure Yang told him what he needed to do or say, but sitting next to Belle, it seemed a bit awkward. “So um... Yang told me all these lines and what needed to be done, it just felt unnatural. That probably doesn't make any sense since she told me to talk about a wedding as an icebreaker. It's just weird, right? I'm not the only one?”

Belle rolled her eyes. “Leave it to Yang to create and make-up a situation. It just seemed so strange to be talking about a wedding and kids. “So, what's your role name?”

“Well, she told I'm Prince Wukong, I own many a desert land in Vacuo. The best freshwater and natural flavors that come from...cacti I guess. Says I'm a rough and tough prince who hangs with the best 'scoundrels' as we gamble, fight and be guys. That was until he somehow met the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen when she visited Vacuo to get away from the troubles and revolution of Menagerie. They had no idea each other were royalty and guess they fell in love, planned on being married in the summer.” He scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, this was too weird.”

“Yang really did think of everything. Even created a prince that suited Blake's style.”

“Don't let you know you said that. It's 'Princess Blake'.” They laughed. 

“Yeah, she's been told by many she takes her job too seriously.”

“Don't let her hear you say that either. It's a task that she wants and got paid to do. Not a job where she wants to quit and hate life. If you're really this Princess Blake, she makes you sound like the greatest person ever.”

“Yeah. Yang just thinks the world of her. But she's easy to please. All you have to do is defy expectations in the best way possible.”

“Oh like you did?” He laughed.

“What do you mean?” Belle raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh come on. She expected you to remember or be Blake, but you're just a girl who was found on a train with no one and she finds you over a decade later and you're Belle, not Blake and not even pretending to be her. You flat out told her no and pointed a gun at her. I mean that's pretty bad butt. You defied what she expected to find. Now you're saying you want a family and might be the princess. That's why she's so intrigued by you.” 

“Yang likes me?” She was taken back.

Sun froze he said too much. As he was about to talk, an eagle screeched and pooped on his shoulder. “Ah gross! Not cool.” 

The eagle cawed again and flew a distance away. Belle studied the bird. “I've seen that bird before.” She followed after it.

“Belle! Wait!” He called after her. “Dang it.” He said to himself and followed her. 

After some distance of flying and putting space between them, Yang ran. She didn't care. Sun spilled her secret. She wanted it to be best kept, but clearly, it wasn't. She'd been too obvious. Now she was paying for it. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. 'Keep running. Don't stop until you're outside. Don't stop until you can't run anymore.' The words she told Blake that night echoed through her head. She had to deny it. If Belle asked, she couldn't lie to her. Dang it! Why couldn't she lie to her? 

“Gah!” Yang fell to the ground. She was tripped by something. She tried getting up but her arms and legs were wrapped. She tried squirming to get free. 

“Gotcha!” Belle panted. 

“You got me okay? Now you mind letting me go?”

“I know you heard our conversation. Is it true?”

“No, it's not! Sun lied. He's in over his head. He's jealous because he wants to be your only best friend. I made him the prince on purpose.” She freed herself from Gambol Shroud's ribbon. 

“You're lying.” Belle accused. 

“What makes you think that, princess?” She asked feigning anger. 

“You didn't look me in the eyes and say it and you explained yourself and excuse. Not only that, but you said princess with sarcasm. Now that he's said that, everything makes sense.” She held her head in both hands in realization. Yang wanted her cause she thought she was Blake, right? She’d never accept her as Belle.

“No, it's not!” She was able to look her in the eyes this time. “Sun was only half right. I like you because you remind me of Blake and I wanted so badly to believe you're her. I wanted to think that there was a chance I found her. But you told me you weren't her and I wanted to believe you were wrong. You're not wrong. Maybe in another life or time, I would do anything for her, but I couldn't love her! I can't love her! I can't be with her so my feelings for her don't exist because she doesn't exist anymore. I'm holding onto the past because I don't want to let go of it and admit I failed her. You're not Blake!” 

Belle was taken back. She'd never seen this side of Yang before. Her eyes were red as she explained how she felt. Yang was panting by the end. This couldn't be the same Yang that she met months ago, danced with moments before. 

“I'm sorry Belle.” Her eyes went to the ground. She turned and continued running. I can't run from the past. Even if I wanted to. 

“Yang wait!” Belle tripped and hit the ground.

Yang stopped and turned. Seeing she was hurt, Yang rushed to her. “You okay?” She helped her up and rested her back against a tree. She had an open wound on her knee that would lead to scarring. “Hold still.” Yang activated her aura held her hand above her knee and used Belle's aura unlocked by hers to heal the injury. No scars, it was like it wasn't even there. 

“How did you...?” She asked amazed. 

“It's one of the secret abilities I told you, aura, it heals wounds.”

“What else does it do?”

“Well, considering you know how to fight,  
I may as well help you use it.”

Sun finally caught up panting. “Belle...are you...okay?” 

“I'm fine.” She slightly glared at him. She didn't like that he kept secrets from her. 

Yang knew Belle's tone and she was not fine. “You remember when I told you if you and the other person hit just the right force at the right time, you can read each other's thoughts?”

“Yeah.” 

“You wanna test it?”

“Sure.” She got to her feet and nothing hurt at all. The only way you can tell something happened was she had a hole that showed off her knee.

“First thing, close your eyes, concentrate. Let your soul flow through you. Feel it heal and protect you.” She waited while Belle figured out how to activate her aura. “There. Now we can fight. Your aura acts like an invisible barrier between you and another object. For example, you pointed your weak pistol at me and my aura is active. If you would've fired it, I would've taken no damage and my aura would still be there. There is a limit on how much you can use it before it wears out.”

“Wait. If I would've shot you, nothing would happen to you? You told me your birth name knowing this and didn't bother to say anything or test it?”

Yang grinned and winked. “Correct.” 

“And you did that because...?”

“I thought you were someone else and in denial. That, and feisty is a good look on you.” The guard teased. 

“So you took pity on me?” Yang's smirk said it all. “Unbelievable.” 

“Like I was saying, you're limited on aura. When you see it crackle like looking at a shattered mirror, that means it's completely depleted and you need to escape.”

“Tell me again why you didn't teach this to Blake?”

“Prin-She wanted to be as normal as possible and it was a childish wish that I would be there to protect her so she wouldn't need to know about aura or semblances.”

“Semblances?”

“I should not have said that. I've said too much. Anyway, Belle, meet half of Ember Celica.” Yang turned her bracelet into a gauntlet and activated the gun in her right arm. 

“Half?” 

“Yeah. I lost her sister Ember when I lost my arm.”

“Is it in the castle?” Sun asked.

“I didn't lose it at the castle.” 

“Where'd you lose it at?” He referred to Ember rather than her arm to 'it'.

“I didn't lose it... It was sliced from me.” She felt phantom pain in her arm or where it used to be thinking about it and her arm was starting to malfunction again. A flash entered her mind. Her eyes shut tight as she remembered. “I fought my captor so much that he took away my ability to fight.” He didn't try, he did.

“Who was it?” Belle gently asked.

“It doesn't matter.” She picked up her positive attitude. “Are we doing this or what?”

“You're on!” Belle smiled.

Yang started off going easy. Turns out Belle was skilled. She was coming at her with more than she expected. She had to use half her power and skill to fend her off. Belle was swift with her blades as Yang blocked with her armor gauntlet. Belle threw her weapon to circle Yang ever so often, but she had to pull back the ribbon before the human could grab it. 

“You have a pretty complex weapon.” Yang complimented. 

“Not everyone wants to punch first and ask questions later.” 

“It's a compliment. You have a weapon that can be hard to control but you do it with ease and practiced skill.”

“And I'm saying you're strong. Stronger than anyone I've seen or known.” 

Yang noted how Belle was no pushover either. She was strong, skilled, but importantly, she had stamina. It felt like they were sparing for three hours. Belle seemed angry and frustrated by something and was coming at Yang with harmful intent. She seemed like she wanted to take the blonde down after fighting for several hours now with limited breaks. Stubborn brunette. 

Yang was thinking about when she spared with Ruby years ago and as Yang was about to punch her, she activated her semblance to run away. Blake had expressed many occasions she wanted to be normal or as normal as possible which is why Yang never taught her about aura or semblances. She wondered what Blake's might've been. Belle was a fighter. She didn't care about being normal. As far as she knew, she was already different because of her Faunus descendant. Yang thought about telling her about semblances, but with her still new and learning about aura, thought against it. If she discovered it quickly, Yang would tell her about it. If not, she would get around to it. 

Belle was in front of her and she wondered why she didn't guard. Lilac eyes widened when she went right through her. She quickly turned and just had enough time to guard against a boot. The force behind it was powerful. Belle wanted something. That's what the impact told the blonde brawler. Would Belle ask or would she try to force it out? “Nice work.”

She frowned. While Belle wanted to pride herself on nearly getting a hit, it wasn't her skill. “Are you going to start taking me seriously?” She asked annoyed. 

“I am taking you seriously.” 

Belle lunged into an attack. “No you're not!” She outright accused. “You're also distracted by something and that's not helping either of us. I'll give you two options. One, you fight me like you mean it giving everything you've got, or you tell me what's on your mind.” 

“I'll try not to beat you too badly.” Belle was right, Yang was distracted and it wouldn't help either of them, but there was nothing Belle could do or help with so there was no point. To tease her, Yang added a wink. “Although you might actually like that.” 

“Please.” She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “With your mind wandering to other places, that'll be an easy win.”

Yang didn't feel right fighting her with everything. She focused on her form as well as her opponents. She felt her gauntlet impact the sword and matched Belle. She used about sixty to seventy-five percent. Just enough to keep her at bay. How the cat Faunus had so much flexibility she had no idea. Again, she could've sworn Belle was just in front of her until she felt something coming at her from the side and she was on the ground with a weight on top of her. 

“I told you not to take it easy on me.” She growled. 

Yang was confused. “When did you?” She looked at the area where Belle was previously fighting in front of her then to where Belle tackled her from the side.“How did you?”

“What?” She laughed. “You look like you've seen a shadow.” 

Yang didn't like this. She rolled them so she was on top and pushed herself up. She walked a few steps away leaving Belle confused. “Again.” She called readying her stance. She attacked first being smart but now giving the Faunus everything she had. She wanted Belle to be overwhelmed by her attacks and feel the force behind them. Belle was in front of her one second and she felt a kick being aimed at her back and turned around to absorb the hit. 

She paused in shock. I just... I just taught her about aura. How in the world has she already discovered her semblance? Yang herself took years to figure it out. She knew her fighting style at an early age, but it took her a bit before she realized she could deal double the damage from a blow. How did Belle already unlock hers!?

“Yang, are you okay?” Belle thought she did something wrong with how steam seemed to be coming off her body. 

Yang felt emotionally conflicted. Belle has just unlocked her aura and was so well in tune with it she discovered her semblance without knowing and Yang felt pride. She smiled deciding anger wasn't worth it. “Yeah. I want you to fight Sun.” She started climbing a tree. 

“What!?” Belle was in shock, but she was also angry. Did Yang tell her how she felt in anger and this is why she's not even trying? “If it's because of earlier-.”

“I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have yelled or taken my anger out on you.” She hopped to the next branch.

“It's not that at all. I shouldn't have pushed-.”

“Belle, it's fine. I just need to see something. Fight Sun and I'll give you my verdict.”

“Fine.” She huffed. Sun was a good defender, but she placed his skills in a tier below.

“You ready princess?” He smiled getting into his fighting stance with his staff.

It is on. Belle narrowed her eyes. “Ready.” 

He attacked quickly hoping to get the jump on her. Belle fought with precision and anger. She underestimated his skills. He was easily able to match her. She was impressed. Not so much so when he turned his staff horizontal and blocked the downward swiping blade. She smiled thinking she had him until he pulled his staff in so she was off balance and went to strike. 

Yang saw exactly what she needed to see. Her eyes went up in shock as she watched Belle dodge the double attack and appear beside him to deliver a kick. 

The monkey Faunus stood his ground, not quite sure what happened but refused to lose. He needed to prove to her could protect her and she didn't need someone like Yang. 

Yang continued to watch as they perfectly matched each other. Neither one backing down. Sun and his convictions, Belle and her stubbornness. The spar had the effect Yang wanted as Belle now saw her childhood friend in a new light.

After an hour, Sun had finally managed to knock Belle to the ground. They decided it was over and both looked to Yang as if to give further instructions. 

The blonde hopped down from the tree, trudged closer and sat on the ground. “Sit in front of me if you don't mind, Belle.” She patted the spot in front of her. “Close your eyes and feel your aura.” Belle did so. “Does it feel depleted?”

“Less, not all the way.” She opened her eyes. “I don't understand when you didn't hit me because you refuse to take me seriously. You almost got a couple of close hits  
but still. Sun didn't do much to it but it feels emptier than it should be.” 

“I wasn't going to say anything until you discovered it, which I suspected wasn't going to be for a while. Not the same day as you master your aura. Basically, you understand your aura, how it works and have maintained balance with yourself. You understand your aura's limit and stopped when necessary before it dipped too low. As you know, I have two secret abilities. You have two as well, one of them we have is aura. The second, semblances.”

“Semblances.” 

“It's a generic term used for people born like us. Different abilities that make everyone special. It's what makes them unique. Everyone has different semblance. Yours is unlocked because of aura and triggered by your anger.” Belle's look of confusion needed more explanation but furrowed her brows at the implication that she was angry. “For example, Weiss Schnee has a hereditary semblance. She can summon glyph and have a knight or animal-like creatures made of snow fight by her side. Your semblance is creating a shadow clone of yourself so that's what your opponent sees before it disappears and you strike.” Yang smirked. “And you thought I wasn't taking you seriously when I struck two clones of you.”

“Shadow clones?” She tried to let this process. 

“When you see or know an attack is coming that you can't dodge you leave behind a clone that disappears when struck but it's what your opponent sees while you move freely. The downside is that you have to feel some emotions to use it and it also feeds off your aura. Can't use it too much otherwise you'll be defenseless.”

“What's yours?”

Yang smiled. “Classified. That brings up another point. Don't tell anyone what it is so that way your opponent is at a disadvantage. Never let anyone know so they have no idea. If you ever meet him, the White Fang Leader, he absorbs attacks, hits, punches, gunshots and whatever else. He'll glow red like his hair. The more hits he absorbs, the more powerful his finishing move. He sheathes his sword, Wilt, readies his stance and brings it out into a slicing motion cutting away anything in its path.” She subconsciously grabbed her right arm. “He can cut giant robots, aura, buildings, you name it. I haven't seen it be stopped once but I only saw it a handful of times.”

“Is that what happened?” She asked gently. 

Yang looked away from her eyes. “Something like that.” She stood up and acted normal with a smile. “Keep practicing until you're low on aura. Once you master it, may be able to modify it.”

“Modify? You can do that?” 

“Basics first kitten.” She teased. “Control your aura and semblance first. Once you can summon it on command we'll go from there.” 

Belle rolled her eyes. She was waiting to spar with Yang, but she seemed to have found her favorite tree as she climbed. The brunette turned back to Sun readying her weapon. 

Sun finally had her attention. Just like he wanted. Belle finally took him seriously and not just the long life best friend where he was doomed to be friend-zoned. He's not sure if she should thank himself for setting this in motion or Yang for her diligence that she can't be with Belle. Either way, everything was going in his favor. All he had to do was prove himself against Yang, which he didn't seem likely, spend some time alone with her, get her to smile, say that she has a nice smile. That’s it, get her to smile then ask her on a date. Do those things and her chances of saying yes increase if not guarantee it. If he could impress her with his skill, that'd be a bonus. Right now, two amber eyes focused on him. Right where he wanted to be.

As their fight went on, the only issue he had was deciphering from clone and real. With the way she attacked him, she was still mad about earlier. 'Cats really can hold grudges'.

“Waa!” She attacked full force. She heard what Sun had said. She didn't bother holding back. Her semblance was used more often because of her emotions. She can control them, she just didn't see the point in doing so. 

“Geez Belle, I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. That was in my head.” She kept attacking and in doing so, Sun did too. 

Something's wrong. Yang noticed from her perch. Sun's staff kept creeping closer and closer to Belle herself. It was only a matter of time until her light purple aura gave out. Belle was letting her emotions get the better of her. Was she blinded by anger? Yang knew what could happen if unchecked. Yang clenched her fist. Did she want Belle to learn the easy way or the hard way? She could be as stubborn as Yang. But it would pain her if Belle got hurt. No. A lesson had to be learned. How else would she learn otherwise? Yang wouldn't always be there to protect her if she had her own enemies to deal with? However, if it was due to her blinded anger things were going to escalate very quickly and she'd have to intervene the hard way.

After a few minutes of battling Sun, Belle's aura gave out. The light purple shield surrounded looking like a shattered mirror before disappearing completely. Belle was left confused by the sight and while distracted, Sun took the opportunity to strike. Belle fell to the ground hard without her aura there to protect her. She was dazed by what transpired. 

Sun didn't realize her aura was drained and he had hit her harder than he expected. “Belle are you okay?” He kneeled beside her, offering his hand to help her up. 

In her confusion, she took the offered hand and looked to where Yang should've been. Instead, she found that same bird she had followed earlier that lead her to Yang before she even knew she ran. She tilted her head not thinking it was possible for the bird to be Yang. Sun must've hit her harder than she thought. She shook her head at the idea. “Let's keep practicing.” She turned back to Sun. “I need to practice so I can learn to fight after my aura is disengaged.”

“And that's how you hurt yourself.” Yang landed beside them. “You need to rest. You've been at this for hours. You don't realize how tired you are. Your aura has been taking the brunt of it. You haven't had years of training and already you're pushing yourself too hard-.”

“Are you telling me what to do!?” Belle snapped back. She even surprised herself. “Last I checked, you don't tell me what to do. A princess makes her own rules and doesn't listen to anyone else.”

“And that's where you fail.” She strode closer to Belle. “A princess isn't an expert in everything. She heeds the people's concerns. Legit or unfounded. She takes advice from people who have been where she is or her advisers. She doesn't demand things that aren't hers or ignore what she knows to be true. She learns from those who have knowledge and experience.”

“And suddenly you know me so well! It's like you said, I'm not Blake. So why don't you go away and go find her?”

Yang looked down for a moment and quietly. “It's not that simple.” 

“Really? You already took off once, I'm sure you can do it again! I won't stop you this time. You think you know me and my life, you don't even know what I've been through!”

“You're right!” She shouted then grew soft. “I don't. I don't know how scared you must've felt waking on a train alone. Arrive at a place completely foreign to you. How hard it might've been to make friends, unsure if you could trust anyone. You saw me and you wanted to kill me. I don't know what you went through, but I want to understand because I want to help.”

“Understanding is a two-way street. I know almost nothing on your backstory, on your life. There's a lot of things you leave out and I get it. 'The less you know the better'. But, if you want to understand me, I have to understand you too.”

“Belle, there's something about me I don't want you to understand. Things that are still too painful to even try to express.” 

Belle took her mechanical hand. “But what if it's a way of healing?”

Yang broke away. “There's no way to heal against the damage that's already been done. The only thing is to move on-.”

“But in doing so, you carry it with you.” 

“Some wounds don't heal. This arm, these scars, this castle, they're just salt on memories and pain made fresh.” Yang shook her head and backed away further. “You're right. I don't know what you went through, but I could tell you I woke up in a dark room with my enemy right in front of me. Because of him, I lost my pride, ability to fight and best friend all in one night. I was treated worse than Faunus. I was left for dead on the palace steps. The place I once called home. That's not something I want anyone to understand. All it does is retrace the pain. You don't get to suddenly demand things from me. You're right, I don't know what you went through. But at least you had a friendly face and Sun there to help you. I didn't have anyone but Faunus who hated humans and my enemy right in front of me for several months until I was left for dead. Believe me, when I tell you, you should rest. We need to keep walking.”

“Why should we trust you? Why should we believe any of this?” Sun asked angrily. 

“You're right, you shouldn't.” Yang walked on. Belle was starting to have the initial start of it. Anger, but she's conscious of it. Yang nearly lost herself to it. “You need to be careful.” She spoke over her shoulder to the cat Faunus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love the Bees as much as I do, join the Honey Bees on Discord. It's amazing and I love it there!


	11. The Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time Belle faces the music

Belle slowly opened her eyes. She was confused about where she was at first until she saw all the books surrounding her. She sat up too fast causing her some dizziness.

Sun groaned next to her.

“Good morning” Yang gently held out cups of water. 

“Yeah...” Belle answered. “Thanks. How'd we end up here?” She was still a little confused about everything.

“You exhausted your aura and you needed to get to a safe place. The White Fang knew we were at the palace it was only a matter of time until they found us. For whatever reason, you two followed me here.”

“Why here?”

“Safe place that's temporary and quiet.”

Belle wasn't sure whether to thank her or curse her. Books were her friend, but to be surrounded. Thankfully Sun spoke for both of them. “Why not say why we should trust you?”

“Because you wouldn't believe me.”Yang snapped back. “How many times do I have to you I'm on your side until you believe me?”

“Maybe until I see you fight the White Fang.”. Sun remarked. 

“Fighting one will draw more which will draw their leader's attention to our location where he won't stop until he gets what he wants.” Her eyes glanced at Belle and back to Sun.

“And what's that exactly?” He narrowed his eyes. 

“My death and Belle's capture. All he has to do is convince Faunus she's the princess. They won't even question a DNA test because of his influence.”

“Yang, are you saying what I think you're saying?” Belle asked. 

She couldn't deny it. As much as she wanted to. “Yeah... You don't know if it's a lie. What if it's true. All we can do is try.” Yang looked her dead in the eyes. They were beautiful. “Do you want to try to prove you are the princess? We don't know for sure if you are. One end, we can locate your family where a DNA test can be done once someone knows you may be alive. The other end, the White Fang won’t stop chasing you and you can lay down roots somewhere?” 

“What about you?”

Yang gave a half-smile. “It doesn't matter what I want. I'll either have failed or succeeded. But the leader won't stop until he is king or dead.” He saw their disapproving looks. “I've felt his veracity. He won't stop until he gets what he wants.” 

“So, princess or not, I'm still in danger and so is the next person. Even if they chose to marry. He'll make their death look like an accident.”

“Essentially.” Yang agreed. 

“Then, I want to know. I want to know about my possible family. If the leader is going to come after me, I want it to be on my terms. No more hiding.”

“You on, Sun?” Yang asked. 

As if he could say no. He was with Belle to the end. “Two questions. First, who is the leader and second, why, just why?”

Yang sighed seeing Belle want to ask the same thing. She would’ve ignored it but Belle would’ve asked the same question. “You asked if you could trust me and why you should believe me. I didn't feel like arguing when you would disagree and we needed to move from the area quickly because of the White Fang. And the leader of the White Fang...” She sighed. “It doesn't matter.”

“Sure it does,” Belle stated. 

“Giving him a name only makes it that much more real, not that I even know it. He wears a mask with four slits over eyes.”

Belle thinks Yang might know. “Of course it's real. Everything that happened is real. Just give us his name. We'll be at a disadvantage.”

“Look, I don't like recalling it as it brings the pain back to some degree. But yes, he's the guy I hate more than anyone.”

“Even me?” Sun pointed to himself.

“Dude, you're not even hate-able. You're just overly friendly.”

“That's not even a word.” Belle raised her eyebrow with a smirk. 

“The antonym describes Sun perfectly. He's a pretty likable guy.”

“Yeah.” Belle rolled her eyes. “Once you two get past whatever competitive streak you've got with each other.” 

Sun nervously smiled. Yang rolled her eyes. “Right.” She said. “That's not even worth arguing about.”

“Why, because you lost?” Belle smirked. 

“No.” Yang scoffed before her expression turned solemn. “Because I can't win no matter what happens. So, in a sense you're right. I've lost before it even began.” Yang smiled as she thought of a change of subject. “Alright, so our first destination is Kuo Kuana, Menagerie. Which so happens, we're here. Now, the tricky part is to gather all the dukes, duchesses, counts, countesses, and nobles to prove to them you're alive. And you better wear that dress you picked out.” She winked at Belle. 

Belle gave her a questioning look. “Why would I do that?”

“Because, in order to get the Dowager Empress out of hiding, we have to convince them that her granddaughter is alive. Only then will she make herself known. Even my contact, Blake's cousin, can't disclose that information. If you really want to do this, I need you on board with this one hundred percent.”

Belle froze only for a moment. Her ears snapped to attention in her bow. “No. No! No! You didn't say I had to prove I was the grand princess! I just want to know if I have a family, not prove it.”

“That's because you didn't want to at first, and that you do, I need to train you in the ways of royalty.” 

“You know what? Your destination of getting to Menagerie sounded so much easier than fulfilling this lie.”

“You don't know it's a lie. What if it's true?” Belle started to walk away until Yang grabbed her hand and spun her around. 

She yelped in surprise.

“Look, all you have to do is curtsy, take an offered hand, remember something from your past that only something you would vaguely remember. You've already got the stubborn attitude, sarcastic comments, eye roll and glares down pat.”

Belle was flabbergasted. “Excuse you! Stubborn attitude? I'm not Blake. I don't remember anything from my past.” 

“That's where you've got me-.” Yang smiled.

“I guess that helps.” She rolled her eyes. 

“But it's also a disadvantage. See, people see me with you at first, if they even recognize me then they'll know I set the whole thing up. You have to be seen without me first.”

“What!? No! No. Absolutely not!”

“You'll have Sun. Next to him, you'll look impressive.”

“Hey! I can impress people.”

“Relax guy. You'll only try too hard.”

Belle started to walk away seeing this was pointless. Yang would let her with nothing more to say. If she really wanted to do this, it had to be her decision. 

Sun stepped behind her. “Look, Belle, there's nothing left for you to go back to.” He lead her to a computer screen so she could see her reflection as he didn’t have a mirror. “What do you see?” 

“A nobody. A girl with no past, no future. This whole thing is pointless. I can't even convince myself I'm the princess, no less other people who knew her.” 

“Belle, I hate to admit it, I really, really, hate to admit it-Ahem- but Yang has a good point. After seeing the picture at the palace, there's no denying the physical similarities. Worse case, you meet someone who could potentially be your...Grand Dow-a-ger Empress-?.” He stumbled. 

Yang interjected. “Grandma-ma.” 

“Your Grandma-ma.” He needed to be serious, despite the name have extra syllabols. People have crazy names for their grandparents. He was seven when he realized he called his grandma Pee Pee. Her husband, Nutter Pee Pee. He coughed clearing the thought from his mind. “What else are we going to do? Keep running for the rest of our lives? At least this way, you know you tried.” 

Belle sighed deeply and turned to Yang. “Start your teaching.” She said half-heartedly. 

Yang gave her a small smile. “The first thing you need to know is that you're a determined child.”

“Too much.” Belle put up her hands. 

“Right. The princess didn't take the answer no. If anyone could do it, so could she-.”

“Yet you didn't teach her aura?” She commented. 

Yang would let her have that as she didn't want to defend herself as they already had this happen. “Point is, she never gave up. If she saw someone do it, she would learn to do it. That was her mentality. First, we're going to work on your posture, how to hold your head.”

Bell replied instantly. “On top of my neck.” Sun burst out laughing. 

“Ha.” Yang fake laughed. “Even Blake had that sense of humor of witty comebacks. Keep doing stuff like that and you won't need me to guide you.” She placed a book on Belle's head. “Back straight, stomach in, chest out. Shoulders back and walk like you're floating.” 

Belle felt awkward. “Who in their right minds would walk like this? I feel foolish.” Sun snorted. “Am I floating?”

“Everyone of royal heritage floats. I hope you're practicing Sun. You're going to be her escort.” Sun made a choking sound. Yang grinned at his torture. “Smile a bit.” Belle gave her an awkward smile causing Yang to frown. “I've seen your smiles, though rare.” Belle scowled. “You can do better. Imagine Sun in a tux acting proper.” 

Belle inwardly snorted at the image. Dang! How could Yang manipulate her so easily?

“Chin slightly out, perfect! Now to work on your curtsy.” 

“Ugh.” She wanted to change her mind, but why couldn't she? Probably because there was nothing behind her to go back to.

“We need to do something to control your discontent for this training. What's a good incentive?” She thought about a solution without being obvious.

“Fish!” Belle exclaimed. 

“Got it!” She exclaimed excitedly and brought out a book. Belle got a closer look at the title and realized it was her Ninja's of Love book. Her face turned beat red. “Disagree with me during training, I will read a random page out loud.” Belle tried to be quiet and didn't let out the whimper she was feeling even as her face and ears felt heated. “Good. Now, Princess Blake was royalty, but Menagerie isn't exactly populated. It wasn't considered a kingdom until the queen and king married making the entire continent suddenly important. Just because it's big doesn't mean there's Faunus here-.”

“Is that why all the Faunus here give you disapproving looks?”

“For the most part, yes. I ignore said comments to me and about me. Even if the 'royals' talked behind my back for being of 'questionable character'-.”

“They said that about you?” Belle asked. Yang did everything she could to protect the princess, even giving her arm and life to her. Why would they even question her loyalty?

“Well yeah.” Yang scoffed. “Why wouldn't they? And since the revolution, I'm surprised I haven't been attacked outright. Anyway-.”

“They can't do that.” Belle was outraged. “You sacrificed more then they realize for a cause that doesn't even benefit you.”

“You and I both know this world is cruel. The divide between humans and Faunus made it worse, but there's almost nothing you can do unless you want to sacrifice your happiness which isn't uncommon in royalty. Quite the opposite.”

“How can I help?”

Yang snorted. “Prove you're royal, marry a human and have a child, preferably more to show you're in love. Others judge love based on how many children one has, even if the parents flat out ignore them.” Belle didn't like the idea at all but hid the scowl on her face. “Good on your expressions, however, your feline ears give you away. Honestly, I think that's a good thing. You don't want to become readable but at the same token, you don't want people thinking about what could be on your mind. It sets up conspiracy theories. Rumors spread like wildfire.”

She took a breath. “As I was saying, Menagerie was recently made a small kingdom, but a kingdom nonetheless. If anyone from Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo or Vale shows up, you address them as Your Ladyship or Lord but don't speak unless they address you first. You don't want to cause a war for disrespect.” Belle hid her nervousness. “Don't worry about it. Since you're just starting, most likely they'll look you over once, don't make eye contact, just keep in conversation with whoever. If it's Sun, even better. Keep your friends close I'll be keeping an eye on your enemies.”

“How will I know you're there?”

“You'll know. You just won't believe your eyes. When addressed as, Your Royal Highness, stand up, straight as possible, good, stomach in, chest out, good facial expression a little high on the chin. You're a princess, not a queen. No shyness whatsoever. You can't falter. They'll take advantage of that and drag you a mile. Your turn.”

Belle practiced her walk. As Yang suspected, she was a natural. She owned the space. “Your Highness.". Yang called behind her. She bowed and took Blake-Belle's offered hand and kissed the back of it. She let it go before rising. 

“Was that necessary?”

“Yes. I needed to get the angle right so as you don't raise it too high. The Dowager Empress will have a few words to say in disagreement and already won't like you. But she won't like you anyway thinking you're impersonating her granddaughter.”

“Way to give a confidence boost.” 

“No problem.” Yang grinned. “Let's continue. Your favorite past time, reading.” Yang pulled a chair out for her to sit on and scooted it in. Princess Blake Belladonna.” That sounds weird to say. “What do you know of her?”

“Only what you’ve said. Everything I've read is mostly untrue and you were there, you know what the truth is.” 

“Exactly, can’t believe everything you read. She was born in the Imperial Castle of Kuo Kuana. Yes her parents had two smaller castles, but they were given as shelters because the castles divided them. Faunus that could pass for humans versus physical Faunus traits. Belle-Blake-.” She shook her head. “Refused to put a saddle on a horse because it made them look domesticated. She saw them for the wild horses they were and rode bareback at the age three.”

“You remember when you were three of her doing that?”

“Yeah, she um...” Yang mumbled. 

“I didn't catch that.”

“She inspired me to ride bareback.”. Yang said sheepishly. Belle smirked. “Continuing further, the mare, she was black. A miniature horse to start with since she refused a saddle. She had little to no issues. She didn't even fall once until she got older and started jumping gaits well more like logs as she often went exploring. I think she always tried to race my horse so she could go somewhere without a guard or competition. She never said.”

Yang chuckled at a memory. “She often scared the cook, Chef Lie Ren. We used to play pranks on him. He was a literal ninja. He's only laughed a couple of times. He got angry maybe once, but he wasn't mad. He always knew we were there.”

“She sounds wild.”

“She wrote the book. But her father crossed his arms and gave her 'the look'. We behaved after that. Queen Kali's look was scarier. At least with King Ghira, he knew we were playing and we both goofed around like our father's so they weren't too mad.” While they were seated Yang brought up other good points. “Elbows in off the table. Sit up straight. I know you love slouching. Don't slurp anything too loud, only small sounds. Salad fork, spoon for soup, entree fork, dessert fork. Layout, soup bowl to the left, salad to the right, dessert in front of the big plate then big plate for entree which will consist of two types of meat, and two veggies.”

“What about fruits, carbs, and dairy?”

“Fruit is breakfast time. Carbs are breakfast and lunch usually comes in the form of rolls for carbs and dinner as well. Dairy is for breakfast or lunch.”

“Sounds confusing and awful.” She noted. 

“Not really. You could always ask the cook for extras of something in particular. They're usually friendly and understand fancy gatherings suck. Just send me a message discretely on your scroll almost under the table without looking at it.”  
Yang continued. “Now, for the royal family. Nobody knows much about them as the king and queen didn't talk about them and all the records seemed to have burned. Queen Kali Belladonna, daughter to...We never spoke about him and the Dowager Empress, Sienna Khan. King Ghira, son to King Leo Belladonna and Queen Nebula. Duke Adam Taurus.” She tried to hold her composure from spiting the name. “Princess Blake's third cousin and fiance. He's four years older which is why she was to be married at eighteen instead of sixteen or him at sixteen as s would be with a twelve-year-old. It's not uncommon for royals, but still disturbing. No one knows what happened to his parents other than dying in a fire at the smaller palace.”

“Would Blake be slightly happy with the revolution so she didn't have to marry him?”

“She would, but, she wasn't honest with her parents. She could've stopped the entire event from happening, if she wanted to. She just had a hard time coming to terms of what was happening to her. She loved him, he was part of her family but he... No. It doesn't matter.” 

“What'd he do?”

“Nothing I didn't make him pay for.” She smiled. “Come on, the last lesson. Dancing.”

“Oh no. Not this again. We've been over this.”

“Only one slow type. You should learn to switch partners as most dances require. Sun.” She called him over with a smile. 

“What's this one?” She rolled her eyes.

“Circle with everyone, flutter your hand like this, circle around each other then switch. Fairly simple. Yang played a rhythm they could dance to. She slowed the song so they wouldn't notice her absence and slipped away. 

She slipped past several bookcases turning into an eagle and flying up the vents. She needed to see if they could slip away under the cover of night. Not that it mattered as Faunus could see in the dark. Any advantage they had she would use. The White Fang was still around, prowling the grounds. This isn't good. There weren't too many of them and they weren't stuck to one area. This was where the group originated from. They were mossing about, lying in wait. 

They could use the train, while it didn't escape Menagerie, still could get them to a smaller dock and safely They had to get to Anima. That was where most of the counsel fled. Most had landed the same job, different kingdom. If she announced Princess Blake was alive, that would bring The Empress of hiding and into trouble. But she wants to know her family. She deserves to know her family, even if most of them died. 

The golden eagle's head bowed and a tear escaped. Things were no longer as they once were. Happy memories were gone. But now, maybe now, things could be better. She flew back to the library going in the same way she came out. She noticed Belle and Sun were still close together as they continued to dance. Yang disappeared after catching Belle's eye and transformed. 

Yang was some distance away as she watched. She smiled as Belle and Sun were becoming closer. The blonde was happy she had a friend like Sun to help. As much as she wanted to stay with Blake that night, she couldn't bear to see or witness what Adam would do to her as she'd be powerless to stop it. 

“Where'd you go?” Belle nearly spat. 

“I had to check on something.”

“Oh, here we go with more secrets.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, I was making sure the coast is clear from any White Fang goons. We can take a bullhead to Mistral.”

“Great, I'll send you a metal.”

“Do you have a problem with me or something?”

“Matter of fact, I do.” She stopped dancing with Sun and stomped to Yang. “Leave us.” She told Sun. He scurried out. “I don't like you and I don't like the fact I can't trust you. The issue is you'll continue to follow me and I can't kill you. So tell me, why did you have confidence and arrogance in thinking we'd just blindly follow you And don't bother trying to hide it.” She added quickly. “You and I both know you can't lie to me.” 

“The White Fang was following us. Staying in one spot is dangerous. We had to move and since you nor Sun have anywhere else to go, I figured you follow, but you didn't have to.” Something is wrong. She's giving into anger more. Please don't let this be what I think it is. I don't want to put her through that.

“You mean me.”

“Sure, mostly you.”

“Mostly?” She stared in shock. 

“They're after me too. Their leader wants to finish the job.” She lifted her right arm. 

“So neither of us are safe?”

“Not true. I can hide and they'd never suspect it was me. Several of them even looked at me and didn't know any different. You on the other hand. You're important so your life comes before mine.”

“But it's like you said. I'm not Blake so there's no need for you to risk your life.”

Yang sighed. “I said that out of anger and I'm sorry. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but all of me says you're Princess Blake Belladonna. I said you're not because while you are her, you're also not her. You're the adapt changed person of who she once was. Not the princess I used to know. I do hold onto the past because I miss the happy times and memories. Life was simple and I don't want to let it go. It's not your fault you don't remember your past. I take the blame for that. If I would've taught her sooner then-.”

“Yang, you can't keep beating yourself up about the past. You just live with it and move on. You don't have to forget about it. You can carry them with you, but you can't let them burden you.” She spoke calmly.

“For someone who has no idea about their past and says that because it's easier said than done, those were pretty wise words.” She smiled then frowned. “While I did love Princess Blake in a platonic way, she was essentially my reason for living as cheesy as that sounds. I understand you're not the Princess I remember from my past. I respect you as Belle Wukong.”

She smiled. “Thanks but I prefer just Belle. I wasn't given a last name. Sun you can come out now.” 

“Geez! Why do I have to be the one who gets sent away when all I want is to yell at Yang too? I have questions too! This is sexism. Females against the male.”

Yang chimed in. “Belle's the leader of the group and she had an issue with someone in the group.”

“So what's that make me? Chopped liver?”

“That's disgusting, but if the shoe fits.”

“Oh, that's... That's just cruel.”

“Children.” Belle rubbed her temples playfully. 

“Sorry mom.” Sun and Yang synced. They high fived each other knowing they annoyed Belle but they also knew it made her smile. Enough practice and they got it right. 

“So where's this bullhead that takes us to Anima?” 

“This way.” Yang lead them around thick and thin, often scouting ahead and knocking several of them out, hiding their bodies in bushes.

Being a ninja, Belle could easily see what Yang was doing without being caught. She was surprised Yang could be sneaky, when she wanted to. There weren't that many guards either. 

They walked along remaining out of sight and mind. “Everyone ready?” She whispered with the bullhead in front of them. 

“Ready.” They nodded. 

Yang sprinted for it knocked a couple of guys out and didn't bother hiding the bodies with Sun and Belle on her heels. “Hang on!” She took the pilot seat as Belle shut the door behind her. “Clear!” She shouted and pulled the auto craft down to force it up as shots were being fired at the bullhead. She lifted quickly as the other two felt their stomachs drop with the speed. Yang dashed forward toward the water. As Belle and Sun found their areas quickly being pinned against a wall. When the ship slowed, they found seats and buckled up. Sun wasn't feeling so well. 

“You guys okay?” Yang asked over the intercom.

“Peachy.” Belle stated sarcastically.

“Uh...” Sun replied feeling dizzy. 

She couldn't hear them but asked to be polite. “Great.” Yang set it to the minimum amount of controls. “We'll be reaching Anima in about nine hours. I would suggest getting comfy.” 

After an hour of flying with Sun sleeping, Belle decided to check on Yang as she had been quiet during the flight. As she walked up, the door automatically opened. She took her seat where the co-pilot would normally sit. “Do you always drive recklessly when taking off?”

“No. Only when they want to target our fuel system. So we only make things halfway.”

“They hit our fuel system!?” They could've blown up!

“No. The idiots reinforced it. I'm guessing that's how they defend it or something like it. Not to this one, but possibly others.”

“So how'd you hijack one all those years ago when you showed up on the dock?”

Yang smiled and chuckled. “Long story short, I was driving and eventually the high-speed chase got so bad they sent bullheads after me. Two, I think. Although, I think one was a news crew. I saw a tall building, it just so happened to be a hospital and I took the stairs and booked it. I hid until I heard it land the SWAT team landed, starting their search. I rushed to the roof, jumped in the bullhead, slammed the door, knocked out and restrained the pilot, knocked out the co-pilot a drove the thing myself. Granted, that was my first time flying so getting up was easy, landing, that was the co-pilot woke up.” Yang stated the past events proudly.

“You're insane.”

Yang beamed. “I know. I just wanted to get to the princess before the boat could leave. Turns out, she never boarded.”

“Yeah. I just wanted to escape and be free. I didn't want to hide. If someone was after me, I didn't want them to find me.”

“I don't blame you there. If I would've left sooner or didn't reject my gift I probably would've found her. If I wasn't helpless for a year and continued fighting without my arm I could've gotten to her. I could've found her.”

“You can't keep blaming yourself. All these what-if questions won't get you anywhere. It's like being in a rocking chair, your doing something, but it's not productive. You're doing something now and you never gave up. That's what matters. If you think I'm her, then I'm sorry Yang. I should've waited for someone to come and find me before taking off. I didn't think after almost a year anyone would.”

“No, it's like you said, you were in danger. You had to move and it's better to be unpredictable. If you are her, I'm sorry I failed you and if you let me, I'll fight in hopes you won't have to. I want to stay this time.”

“Then I want you to know you're forgiven, Yang. You've well earned it and you don't need to beat yourself up anymore. You've made sacrifices and continued to suffer when giving up would've been easier.”

Yang smiled softly. It would only count if she was Blake, only Blake could forgive. She let the silence hang for a moment. “You may want to try reading or sleeping. It's going to be a long flight.”

“Then who's going to keep you up?”

“I've been traveling for years by myself. I can keep my mind occupied.” 

“Like I'm gonna let you.” She got comfy in the co-pilot seat. They smiled at each other. 

“So, how about a review quiz to pass the time?” 

“I guess.” She shrugged. She looked out to the water having other topics on her mind.

Yang noticed she seemed disinterested. “Is there something you'd rather do instead?” She carefully asked.

“I wanted to ask.” She wasn't sure how to broach this and let the silence hang until she felt comfortable. “What do you think of all this?”

“All of what?” She asked confused switching on autopilot so she could give Belle her whole attention. 

“Trying to find Blake by forcing yourself to leave your home a second time and putting yourself at risk again.”

“Well, yes I grew up here but after seeing the current state from what I remembered, it's not home, not anymore.” She looked to the ground sadly then lifted her head to face Belle. “I longed to see it after what had happened with the revolution but I was scared, maybe worried-anxious of what I would find. Don't get me wrong, I love Menagerie, especially Kuo Kuana, but after everything that happened, it's not home anymore. They say home is where the heart is, but my heart wasn't in it or with it. Just like that building, hollow, empty.”

“And your search for Blake?”

“Well, most of it is trying to find her, still trying to find her. Here I was thinking the world was small and being able to see miles from the sky would make it smaller, but I can't help but feel I was wrong. This ability I was gifted with, my mother still thinks it's similar to a curse, maybe it is. But when I did find her, the struggle was what do I say? What do I do? Will she recognize me? Will she want me back after everything that happened? That terrified me the most. To hear her say the words that my services were no longer needed or wanted, that would leave me in shatters. After some time, I convinced myself that when I finally did find her, everything would come naturally as it did years ago.” 

“What if I'm not the princess?”

“But you are.” 

“What if I'm not?” 

“Then keeping telling yourself you are until you can't convince yourself otherwise. To have an audience with anyone, you have to convince everyone else first until there is no doubt in their minds. To do that, you have to convince yourself first. At the same time, don't fill her shoes. No one expects you to be perfect. She's been missing for thirteen years. Just be you. Do and say what comes naturally. That's how you convince them the most.” Yang winked with a smile. 

“Is that what you've done?” She felt some anger rise in her. “Convince yourself I'm her because I'm the closest person you've found who even remotely resembles her.”

Yang looked sadly at the water with some guilt. “In some sense, yes.” They both fell silent neither one having anything to say. 

Belle sat in disbelief. Yang wasn't sure she was the princess. After searching for so long, she was uncertain but stubborn in fact, she had found her. The similarities were uncanny if she were close by any means.

“If that's all your questions, you can read now if you wish. It's still a long ride.”

“Are you being polite in saying my company is unwanted?”

“No, not at all. I’m offended you would think such a thing. It's been years since I've had company before meeting you and Sun.”

Speaking of Sun. “Are you trying to set Sun and I up together?”

“No. He likes you. That much is obvious, but he doesn't like you like that. He's protective, I wouldn't say he's gay, but he's that protective friend. As long as you’re happy, so is he, which is why he's wary of me. You just seem to be serious all the time and not taken much interest in romance or having a partner that's not old, dusty and smells like worn pages and glue. And I'm sure I'm boring you with history lessons the world may not even learn or care about.” 

“First off, books are great when you get bored. Second, I have a pretty good teacher who makes history fun and interactive. Just because it's history, doesn't mean its boring.”

Yang had a mischievous glint in her eyes. “And this teacher of yours, male or female?”

“Female. Why does it matter?”

“So, 'fun', 'interactive history'.” She quoted. “That either makes her fun and hip or old and trying new tricks.” 

“Young, but I wouldn't say hip.”

Ouch. Low blow. “That means she lacking in looks right?” Yang laughed.

“Shut up.” Belle chuckled. “As far as looks go...” She needed to be careful in not gratifying the blonde's ego. “She's not bad looking. Matter of fact, she walks into a room and everyone notices and stares at her. She eyes them back as they owe her something just for breathing the same air as them.”

“Really?” Her eyes went up in shock. “That would mean all looks but no brains.”

“Remember, she teaches history to no one in particular.”

“You’re kidding me? Her student is one of the hottest people she's ever seen.” She wanted to slap her hands over her mouth and turned her head away to keep from showing red. She was a natural flirt. She did this all the time. This was nothing. Yang stayed in her seat trying to remain calm and confident. 

With her head turned away, she could not see the smirk that Blake wore. “Are you flustered?” Oh, she was going all out. 

Yang snorted in an unladylike manner. “No, of course not.”

“Then why aren't you facing me?”

“I like the view.” Of all the times she had to pick this one. Why couldn't she drop this? Oh, because she's complicated.

“It's not any different. Why don't you let me see that pretty face of yours.”

“I gotta use the powder room. It's on autopilot. I'll be back.”

“Sure.” Belle rolled her eyes. 

Yang looked in the mirror with her hands grabbing the edge of the sink. “How could I say that? What was I thinking? Gods and Goddesses. I'm so gay, a flirt with no filter. I can't just say those types of things, even if I deserved to be teased. Where's Ilia when you need her?”

The blonde splashed her face with water, wiping it off, reapplied make-up and went back to her seat. Bla-Belle was slouched in her seat reading a book, Aura. Fundamentals. Seems she took more interest than the blonde originally thought. Maybe that's how she got so good so quickly. She had a basic concept of what normal people considered aura. A color or force that surrounds someone like a soul. In their case, a shield of protection and healing damage done. 

“You're still flustered.” Belle smiled behind her book.

She could feel her cheeks blush. “I washed my face. It's not me being flustered. I don't get flustered.”

The Faunus smirked. “Whatever helps you sleep at night. You try to play a cool game, but cool isn't your style. You're a little more on the fireside.” Then her smile grew devious. “Speaking of fire, you think I'm hot, huh?”

She was not going to let this go. “Like you need me to verify that.” She rolled her eyes hoping to hide some blush on her cheeks.

“No, it helps, coming from you.” Belle stared into her eyes, slight mischief. 

Yang was a little taken back. “What do you mean?” The blonde asked in confusion.

Blake didn't want to answer and let the silence sink in. Yang knew when to push and with the look on her face, she didn't want to talk about it.

Seemed neither one were interested in a topic of conversation as Belle stuck to her book and Yang stuck to her ninja game. Too bad she couldn't tease Belle about Ninja's of Love just yet. She's only skimmed though with some of the dog-eared pages, it made her life a lot easier and she didn't realize just how...unconventional Belle Wukong was. 

Sun joined them eventually as they all started chatting like normal. Belle eventually joined him in the back as Yang monitored the screens, switches, dials, and levers every so often. She smiled thinking she won her bet against Sun that Belle wouldn't feel like traveling and for several days after their palace detour. It took Belle a little bit to realize she wanted to see if she had a family. Plus the blonde even said the name wrong on purpose in case she lost so neither of them would win. A tie could be worse than a loss, but this was a victory, sweet, sweet victory.


	12. Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin, Yang, Belle, Blake is there a difference?

Eight hours later, Yang could see land and they were almost on top of it. She was excited they were almost there, it was short-lived by horror. Beep. Beep. Beep. “Warning low fuel.” The animatronic spoke. 

“Princess and Sun, this is your pilot speaking, the good news is we are almost over Anima. The bad news-.” She could imagine the horror on both their faces as Belle's ears would fold and Sun would be stiffed. She had to hold back a laugh at the image. “It seems we are nearly out of fuel. We will be crash landing indefinitely. At this time please buckle up and we hope you enjoyed flying the Yangarang. Seriously though, hang on!” 

Yang tried bringing them as close to the ground as possible. “Oh no...” The nose of the bullhead tilted downward. If she could feel her stomach-drop, she had some idea of what Blake and Sun were feeling. Oh no... Blake! She tried maintaining control as much as possible. If they hit a downward spiral, they would all be dead. No! She couldn't let that happen. She slowed its descent as much as possible. They were still going too fast for comfort. Her hair nearly standing up straight as she gripped the controls. 

The wings were shifting from left to right by her power to help slow it down. When they were in the safe zone like area, she punched a button and the aircraft ejected a parachute meant to slow it down. It wasn't slowing down by much but was better than nothing. 

As the ground was coming closer, Yang lifted to straighten out as much as possible as the bottom scraped against the gravel the right-wing scraping across the ground as an attempt to slow down. Eventually, they slowed to a stop. 

Yang forced her hands to relax from their white-knuckled grip. She stood on shaky legs and checked on her passengers. Belle was gripping the seat in front of her, hair no longer standing up with fear in her eyes. Sun was hugging the seat in front of him with both arms and legs wrapped around as if it would save him. His teeth were clamped onto the seat. 

“Good. You guys are okay.” She sighed in relief and went back to the cockpit closing the door behind her. She kept herself calm as she tried to relax. 

Belle turned her head to Sun who looked back at her with the same confusion before turning to the door to the blonde pilot disappeared behind. Oh heck no! Belle thought as she removed herself from the seat, murderous intent in her eyes. She banged on the door three times. Yang had locked the door behind her.

Oh no... Yang saw from the camera who it was and reluctantly opened the door. 

“What in Remnant was that!?” She’s hot when she’s angry. “Are you trying to get us killed!? Instead of landing on gravel, why didn't we land in the water where it was safer?”

Yang opened her mouth as if to speak then thought against it and closed it. That was a really good point. “I didn't think about that.”

“What!?” She covered her face with her hands. “And you're the pilot with some training. You are never and I mean never flying another bullhead again while I am on-board.”

“Yes, princess.” To be cute, Yang saluted her with two fingers pointed from the temple of her head to Belle. 

“Ugh.” Belle groaned and left the cockpit. She wanted to throat-punch the blonde beauty.

Yang followed after her, opening the door and letting everyone out. Thankfully at the border, there weren't too many people gawking at the airship. “Let's get checked into a hotel for the night. We can make our way to Mistral starting tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Belle followed annoyed. They had done enough damage for a day. 

“Yeah. I didn't sleep much on the flight.” Sun clutched his abs from the nausea. 

“Hey, my driving is not that bad.” Yang defended.

“Belle and I were talking nearly the whole flight.”

“That is good.” 

They continued walking until they reached a respectable building. “This should do for now. You guys wait here.” Yang walked up to the front, working her charm. She walked precisely the way she needed to catch eyes, chest pressed against the counter to fluster the receptionist. Her voice was the proper, cheery tone, lilac eyes connecting with hazel. Fluttering her eyelashes and ending with a wink. In their short encounter, she secured two rooms at a bargain discount.

She walked back to the other two. “Sun, here's yours a single room. Belle here's the second one, two beds.”

“Perfect.” She did get a little lonely having her own room when she was used to sharing and even Sun gave her privacy so it wasn't awkward. 

“I'm gonna head up to the room. Call me if you need anything.” Yang headed up the stairs. She went to the room set her stuff on the end of the bed, took a quick shower, changed and stared into the night from the balcony. She sat on the railing, thinking to herself. It wasn't about anything in particular or anything important. She just wanted some time to herself and remembering how vast the universe is in comparison.

The blonde female head the lock click behind her and turned to her head slightly. “Hey.”

“Hey. How's the view?”

“It's pretty cool. Not as high up as I normally like, but enough.”

Belle did a double-take on where Yang was sitting. Why was she sitting on the rail with plenty of space between them and the ground. “Yang! Get down from there!” 

“Belle, it's fine. Even if I fall I won't die.”

“That's not a risk I'm willing to take. Just come back inside.” She headed for the balcony and pulled Yang back onto the safety side. “Even if you have aura, it won't work if you fall to your death.”

“I wasn't referring to aura at all. I can fall from high places and not die.”

“That's some gift.”

“Well, that's only half of it. I'm going to the bar, you want anything while I'm out?”

“Now is hardly the time for a drink but I'll take pain relievers for this headache because of our landing.”

“It's not to drink kitten, it's for gathering information.” 

“Don't call me that!” Belle growled flopping on the bed. Yang went up to the room when they arrived, avoiding them, now she decides to go to a bar just as she enters. Was Yang avoiding her?

While out of sight, Yang looked around on the platform. Everyone was in bed or nearly headed to bed. With no one, even Belle paying her any attention she jumped down and flew away. She landed at the shadiest looking spot. She perched herself in a tree looking at the patrons and people entering. No seemed to be of any importance. Turning herself back, she hopped down and went inside to speak with the bartender. 

All the wood tables and furnishings seemed to be in order. Card games being played as usual. She walked in like she owned the place, which she might soon enough. Yang took her seat and patiently waited.

“What can I get ya?”

“Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, and a little umbrella if you have one.”

“What is a-?”

“Adios mother...?”

“Huh?”

“Hurricane?”

“What?”

“Long Island?” She nearly pleaded. 

“Sure. That I can do. Top shelf or well?”

“Top shelf.” Geez. This place is a sleaze. 

“Here.” The bartender handed her the drink. Yang passed her card. “You're not from around here, are ya?”

“No. Anything worth visiting or mentioning while here?”

“Not really. The central and northern areas have plenty to see.”

“Anyone in the area worth mentioning.”

“A few, but depends on who's asking and who ya lookin' for.”

Yang passed a few lien. “Any female with black hair, amber eyes, two cat ears may possibly be covered in a bow, has a first name but no last name?”

“Nobody I've seen or heard of. We don't get very many Faunus here. They're mostly on the outskirts of the kingdom. I would suggest avoiding any signs for bandits. Though...” He looked her up. “You look like you can handle yourself.” 

“Then maybe you can help me with another Faunus. Male, red with brown hair, two black horns, carries a red sword.”

“Prince Adam Taurus?” He raised an eyebrow. “Though he had red and black hair now.”

“That's him.” 

“Haven't heard much. Not much about him since the revolution in Menagerie. Only heard of him because he's causing trouble for the kingdoms. I don't know how much of this is true, but...” He leaned in close to whisper. “Rumors say the details on the woman you're looking for is alive and Adam is trying to find her. Rumors also say he's involved with everything illegal when it comes to anything Faunus related. Don't know how much of that is true.”

“Thanks, man.” She finished her drink and laid a few more lien on the table. 

“Keep out of trouble.”

“No guarantees.” She headed out. Yang walked some distance away and hid behind a few buildings just to make sure she wasn't followed. After waiting a few minutes, she jumped on the roof turned into an eagle and flew off. The bird landed on the balcony. Double-checking she wasn't spotted or anyone nearby to see her. 

“Yang?” Belle called walking toward the outside. She heard a tiny noise but wasn’t sure what it was. “It's you again. Where's Yang?” The bird simply stared at her with confusion. “You led me to her once before. Is she safe?”

The eagle nodded once and stretched her wings, over seven feet in length. “You understand what I'm saying?” The eagle shook its head. Only proving Belle’s point. “You do know what I'm saying. Take me to her. I have to know she's alright.” The eagle gave her a single call and flew out of sight. “Wait!”

Yang was on the roof debating on how to get down. Did she climb down, or take the stairs? Deciding not to worry Belle further, she took the stairs. She appeared just as Belle was leaving. “Yang, there you are.” She embraced her and brought her inside the room. “I was getting worried. You were gone for a while.”

“...You were worried...about me?” Yang blinked in confusion. 

“Yes.” She said quickly and broke contact. “I wasn't sure how you snuck out. Then when you left I wasn't sure when you'd be back. I'm glad that eagle got you.”

“What eagle?” Yang looked at her confused. 

“The eagle that stood on the balcony. It understood what I was saying and flew away and here you are.”

“Bla-Belle, are you sure you're okay?” She felt her forehead. 

“Yes, I know it sounds crazy but it's true.”

“An eagle? Belle, an eagle?” Yang raised an eyebrow.

“An eagle or a large falcon. Its wingspan is longer than I am tall.”

“It's bedtime for you.”

“I'm not kidding Yang. I'm not crazy. If anything you're not making sense. I thought you weren't supposed to drink. You were supposed to get information.”

“I only drank as not to look suspicious. I did ask for information.” She shrugged. “Nothing interesting or worth my time.”

Belle didn’t necessarily believe her. “I'm just glad you're safe.” Yang settled on her bed getting ready for the night. It would be hours before she could sleep. “What'd you ask and what'd you find out exactly?”

“I was asking for information on Blake and any news on Adam Taurus.” She spits his name as if it were venom. 

“What did he do that was so bad exactly?”

“Exist and not treat Blake like the queen she is.” _Considering their arrangement._ Her voice held anger. She didn’t want to go over this. Belle didn’t need to know anything he did in the past.

“Yang,” Belle sighed trying to broach this gently. “I know you care about Blake a lot, but don't you think you might be overreacting?”

Yang chuckled but it was void. “Yeah, probably. I care about her more than I should.” 

“If you didn't care, then she would've never trusted you as much as she did.”

Yang half-smiled. “Neither would her father, or mine. They'd probably be worried I'd take after my mother. I have my dad's caring heart, I didn't want the heartache it came with.” 

“The heartache?” Yang hardly talked about her mother.

“Yeah. King Ghira was an awesome father, second to mine of course.” Belle rolled her eyes. “He was stern, but he treated me like...like… like I was equal to his flesh and blood but minisculely less. I know it doesn't make sense, but he didn't care I was human, he didn't like my father at first because of that but they were best friends. Then there's my mom. Expected to just kind of breed, but the way I heard it, my parents loved each other. My birth mother, Raven, was troubled but she stood up for what she believed in. She chose her bandit tribe over me. She left my father and me to be with her “family”. She broke my father's heart. Then there's Ruby, my technical half-sister but full sister if anyone asks. My father married her mother, Summer, together they had Ruby. When Summer disappeared during a mission, our father lost it. That was when King Ghira insisted we live in Menagerie. I cared for Ruby until she was strong and bold enough to live by herself and take on missions. I had to hide the travel money from my father so he couldn't buy booze. I practically forced him on the bullhead every time we had to go somewhere.”

Yang sighed. “And then there was Blake, my mission. I wasn't supposed to get too close to her, but I did. I let my heart rule over my mind. I care way too much and look where it got me. Scars on my back and a limb that's no longer mine. Mental, physical and semblance torture for months, but the worse part is being separated from her for years. I should've stayed with her. We could've run for it.”

_Was Yang a lightweight?_ “I thought those where claw marks or something.” Belle walked over and helped Yang out of her jacket and sure enough, she could see some outlines of deep scars that were made from an angle, possibly a whip-like object. She knew they were there, but didn't look close enough. She wondered what the rest of her back looked like if that was exposed skin from the tank-top. “Yang, what happened exactly?”

“Nothing that matters anymore.” She grabbed her jacket and put it on. She didn't need to continue talking like this with Belle. She's probably had enough of it. “I got your pain pills. I hope this brand is okay. It's the highest milligram per pill without needing prescription.”.

“Thanks. This works.”

“Yes!” She made a fist and brought it down. “I did well.” 

Belle let out a sigh. She didn't have to suddenly pretend like everything was okay. She but she smiled at Yang's antics. “I was going to say perfect but then your ego wouldn't fit through the door.” She indulged her blonde friend.

“What? My ego. Belle, you wound me. It's not that inflated. It's pretty big but it's not that serious. I'm a little cocky, but I deserve to be. But I guess if you want to keep up appearances, knock me down a few pegs.” Yang fell back on the bed with her arm draped over her forehead as if she was hurt by Belle’s words. Her eyes suddenly changed as she stared at the ceiling. Her mind remembered it was supposed to thunder that night. She got up and closed the balcony door and closed the curtains. Blake had an issue with the loud noise and hoped Belle would be okay with this minimal comfort. 

_That would explain why Belle was anxious. She can sense the thunderstorm and Blake... She was scared of them. Too afraid to leave her bed to jump into mine, but since the day after she told me, I checked the weather even though it only happened twice a year and kept her company so she could sleep._

Belle has been a little on edge. Jumpy, her ears flicking at every sound. She would never admit it. The thunder bothers her feline ears. Maybe I should join her? That'd be weird. Sleep with the light on? She can see in the dark. I'll just monitor her throughout the night. 

Yang laid down and stared at the ceiling pretending to be asleep. She slept on her stomach, but she would wake up sprawled out and the blankets everywhere. Her hands were below her chest so she wouldn't sleep. 

As the night wore on, she noticed Belle becoming more restless. She tried just about everything to muffle out the sound from her feline ears. Not able to take much more, Yang hopped out of bed and snuggled at the end of the bed. Whether Belle knew what the new source of heat that made its way there is undermined. Yang was taken by surprise when Belle moved closer and ultimately nuzzled into the blonde’s form. Yang smiled as her breaths became steady, indicating she had fallen asleep. A low soft rumbling sound could be felt as vibrations passed through her body. Her eyes went up in shock as she only knew Blake could purr. Neon tried but it didn't come naturally. Yang really missed her best friend but Belle was still comfortable to lay with and her purrs still had the same effect Blake’s did as Yang drifted to sleep. 

Yang woke up before the sun with some color in the sky. She eased herself out of bed and put on her clothes. She smiled when it seemed Belle's hands were searching for the sense of heat that was lost. She stood on the balcony, hands on the rails as she absorbed the Mistral air wisping her blonde hair. Quiet moments when she could focus on the sun and all the colors coming into view. The promise of a new day. There was still the smell and feeling in the air from the previous night, but nothing the sun couldn’t evaporate. 

She heard groaning behind her and Belle, still half asleep moving zombie-like throughout the room as if she couldn't go back to sleep. Yang snickered to herself and went to start tea. She decided to use ginger and lemon to start the morning. About ten minutes later, she held the cup right under Belle's nose who slowly took it and brought it to her lips letting it wake her up. 

“What's so funny?” She asked annoyed at the bright blonde. 

“Just a memory.”

“Let me guess, Blake?”

“Yeah. She used to not like tea. Just hot water and lemon.” 

Belle was dumbfounded. How could anyone not like tea!? Then again, some people like coffee and she wasn’t much of a coffee drinker but she could tolerate it. But tea! Tea has all types of flavors and contents. The possibilities were limitless. _How could someone not like tea?_

Yang laughed harder. Belle hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “I couldn't tell you. But hot water and lemon were pretty good, just not like tea.”

“Wasn't there a revolution that started because of some tea being dumped into a harbor?”

“Not in this timeline. Maybe thousands of years ago. Is it safe to assume you like your tea then?” She asked carefully. 

“It's good.” Belle took another sip. “Ginger, strong flavor allowing one to wake up subtly with the smell and lemon so it remains strong in complimenting ginger but not in a sense where the ginger completely overwhelms everything.”

“She speaks full sentences! I'm awesome!” A pillow whacked her in the face. 

“Don't push it.” The brunette warned. 

“I'm going to walk around, see what I can find out.”

“Yang... Wait...” Yang turned, her ears were pinned back. There was a hesitance in her voice. “What happened last night?” 

She sounded like last night was a drunk night. “I kept tossing and turning because of the storm. The thunder bothers me and makes it hard to sleep.”

“Oh...” That was not what she was expecting to hear. Count on Yang to switch it around so she wasn't vulnerable. But made worse by hiding it. “The truth Yang.”

“Fine, you were tossing and turning because the noise of the wind and thunder bothers your excellent hearing. You were also shivering to try to keep yourself warm. I laid at the edge of the bed and you just kinda...” She rubbed the back of her head and her eyes glued to the floor. “Moved next to me.”

“See? Was that so hard?” Belle smiled behind her cup.

“Hard for who? Me to tell or you to listen?” 

It was Belle's turn to look at the floor. “I don't know.” She remembers her nightmare so vaguely. All she remembers is seeing red, an orange glow, and smoke making it hard to breathe, like fire until she was blanketed by a yellow light and warmth. 

Yang noticed her change. “You okay? Did something happen?”

“I'm fine. It was just a nightmare I can't remember is all.” She partly lied. 

“Alright. If you don't need anything, I'll be back. You can take a nap if you want. I don't see Sun getting up anytime soon.”

“When will you be back?” She asked skeptically.

_She's not okay but if I ask her about it, she'll pretend she's okay. Normally I'd take two hours._ “I'll be back in an hour. I'll have a friend come by to check on you.”

Belle thought she wasn't the only one acting strange. What did Yang think she was doing exactly? Jump down from the balcony and stick a perfect landing without breaking anything. Belle shook her head from the crazy thought. She knew she wasn't making up that she saw an eagle and that is could understand what she was saying as Yang appeared minutes later. 

Yang hid out in an alley and flew around. She didn't want to get spotted turning into a bird as that was raise questions and alarms. The last thing she needed was being compared to a Branwen or mistaken for a Branwen bandit, not less Raven Branwen's daughter if not an outlaw exile. She shivered at the thoughts. That would be a nightmare. 

She listened to people's conversations, anyone looking suspicious or anyone with some kind of interest. Nothing. She figured she's better to get back to Belle as she seems jumpier than usual. She flew back to the balcony landing on the rail as silently as possible to see what she was doing first before barging in. 

Unfortunately, no matter how silent she was, Belle had excellent hearing as she heard footsteps coming closer. “I knew I wasn't losing my mind.” She slowly held out her hand, the eagle brushed against in hand. “You are soft. What type of bird are you? I mean you're pretty big to be a falcon. I know.” She pulled out her scroll, took a picture and did a search. “A Golden Eagle!?” She was surprised at the results. “I figured you were an eagle, but a Golden Eagle? Yang's not going to believe this. Is she coming back soon?” She asked the bird who could somehow understand her. The eagle simply nodded her head. “This is a dumb question but do you fly notes?” The bird turned her head to the side as if confused. “Like notes that are clipped onto your leg-.” The eagle let out a disapproving squawk interrupting her. “Okay fine. Just have her come back then.”

The eagle let out a small call of understanding and flew off. Yang was on the roof moments later and went back down to their shared room. It was later in the morning, the sun had completely risen. Sun would be up eventually with sunlight shining through. She opened the door and Belle was sitting on her bed browsing through her scroll almost as if not time passed. She needed to cheer her up. 

“Yang, you're not going to believe this. The bird that I saw last night, it's a Golden Eagle. I thought they were extinct or near extinction until I started researching them and Yang... They're nowhere near it. I mean it is also rare to see one this far south as they prefer northern Anima as south as they'll go, but still, it's really cool. Let me show you.”

Yang rubbed the back of her head. She couldn't act like Belle was crazy this time. “I'm glad you like her. She's a friend of mine.”

“You're friend!? You told me last night I was crazy and making this up! This is your friend? I'm guessing a female by how big she is. Why would you let me think I’m crazy?”

“It didn’t seem likely. You said an eagle or a falcon, I wasn’t sure it was her. She has over seven-foot wingspan, maybe seven feet two inches and weighing over fourteen pounds. Females are always bigger than males. Don't even get me started on their nests. High in cliffs, six feet wide, two feet tall. Too large. But their eggs, that's no joke either. They're pretty big. Good for cooking if they're a dud.” 

“So this friend of yours, what's her name?”

“Yin. She's smarter than your average eagle. Picks up on a few keywords. But you offended her, comparing her to a pigeon that delivers notes. Shame on you Blake Belladonna- I mean Belle Wukong.” She spoke quietly to herself as she paced. “I should not have said that. I should not have said that.”

“Yang.” She put a hand on her shoulder. “Don't worry about it. I guess I'm finally convincing you.” Belle smiled. She convinced herself enough, if she could convince Yang once more, she could fool anybody. 

Yang smiled back. “Nothing wrong with that. It'll be a bit getting to the Mistral Kingdom. We can use the train to get us there. It's about a half day's travel. Being here, I'd feel safer traveling at night.” 

“Is the town that bad?”

“No. Just the people here are shady and everyone has a boss. They'll easily report if necessary to higher-ups. I don't like the people here.”

“Are you referring to humans or Faunus?”

“Humans. They're way too sketchy. The fish market, I wouldn't be surprised if a mob boss owns this area and the boats are used as a cover for weapons and drugs.”

“Are you this suspicious of all humans?” She crossed her arms. 

“Not all. Just the majority. They make me paranoid. They lie and cover-up history so they're glorified and everything wrong they did is just. They feel entitled and treat everyone else like they don't matter. The mob bosses are worse. They made their way to the top and feel like everyone under them owes them for making it so far when they owe them for helping them get so far.”

“You seem like you know about this life?”

“Nah. Just observation. Listen to enough conversations of people feeling they were wronged. I almost got involved with a family or two to find who I was looking for at one point.”

“Blake?”

Yang laughed. “Not this time. It was my birth mother. I spent some time looking for her until I nearly died and decided she wasn't worth my time and didn't care about me.” She huffed. “Tried to warn me the ability that was gifted to me was a curse. I've yet to see or experience it.” 

“Is that what it is? It allows you to talk to birds? That's a... special gift.”

Yang burst out laughing. “That would be a lame gift, but no. It helps me remain quiet and possibly make a friend. Most birds are annoying. I hate to understand them. You're so funny.” 

“I'm not being funny.” But as she thought about it... yeah that was lame. She started laughing at her assumption. “Will you ever tell me what it is or your semblance?”

“Maybe one day.” She smiled.

“Oh come on, you know mine tell me yours.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “I guess since it's only fair.” She sat down on the bed. “Mine is like the White Fang Leader's in away.” She hated the comparison. “He absorbs damage, potential damage through his sword. Then unleashes it as kinetic energy. I absorb damage done, harness it then deals it back two-fold. It does lower my aura but a successful hit can knock down paladin robots.” She physically winced at their similarities. 

Belle blinked. “The White Fang Leader's?”

“Yeah, that part sucked.” Silence followed as Blake had no idea what to say. They needed to do something to pass the time. “How about you read to me?”

“Sure. I recently picked this one up. It's called The Cat and the Dragon.”

Yang blinked twice in surprise. “That's cool. That's cool.”

“What? You don't like it?”

“No. It's just... It's a good book.”

“You've read it.”

“Well...” She scratched the back of her neck. “It's more I've had it read to me.”

“Blake read it to you?”

Yang laughed. “Like I would've let her. I'd never get that close to her while she was reading in her favorite spot outside. It was an audio book. They were professional, but they couldn't read for crap. Not everything is about her. Almost everything but not that. Lots of traveling and being inside one's head too long aren't healthy.” 

“I can understand that.” She opened the book. “The Cat and the Dragon, chapter one...” 

Belle continued reading and she was in chapter five when a knocked sounded at the door. Yang got up from her comfortable position to answer. She wasn't surprised to see Sun bleary-eyed and yawning. “Oh... Hey… When are we moving out?” 

“Sometime in the night. I don't like this place. You can come in if you want. Belle was just reading.”

“Nah. That's alright. I'm going to eat then take a nap.” 

“You need lien?”

“Pff. No way. I've got this.” He stated with confidence.

“Alright. We'll come to get you went we're ready.” 

“Cool.” He left taking everything in stride. 

Yang closed the door and went back to her spot. “Hey, Yang.”

“Yeah?”

“Remember when we were at the castle and I was reading to you. ...Would you mind if I stroked your hair again?”

Was she being... not clingy but... wanting me near? What's with the sudden change? Something happened she doesn't want to talk about. She'll tell me eventually, hopefully. Yang laid her head in Belle's lap as a hand played with her hair as she read. “Hey, Belle?” She didn't want to interrupt but she was concerned. “Are you sure everything's okay?”

“Yeah. I'm fine.” She gave a half-smile and continued reading. 

She was lying. Something happened last night or while she tried sleeping... Something. She didn't want to talk, Yang wasn't going to push. She closed her eyes and imagined the scene as Belle continued reading. 

Belle knew she had her eyes closed but wasn't sleeping as she continued to read. She would've continued if Yang's stomach didn't growl in protest. “You hungry?”

“Pff. No. What makes you say that?” Her stomach growled again. 

“Alright, time to get up. You need to eat real food.” She moved her legs forcing Yang to get up but she just laid back on the bed. 

She wanted to test the waters. “Blake, I'll be fine.” 

She rolled with it at this point. “Your stomach says otherwise.” Belle grabbed her jacket tossing Yang hers. 

She aimed it right at the blonde's face covering it. “Hey.” She sat up and put her jacket on. “Fine. I guess I could eat. I saw a good place for lunch. Unless you had a place in mind?”

“You’re the one who's hungry-.” Her stomach growled. “...Not me.” 

“Liar.” Yang was smug in her grin. “They have fish at this place I saw.”

“Excuse you?” She hissed. 

“Gesundheit.” 

“I didn't sneeze.”

“There is nothing wrong with eating fish in the morning. I prefer wheat myself.”

“And you just assumed I would choose tuna?”

“I said fish, you specified tuna.” Yang smiled mischieviously. “Am I wrong?”

Belle thought about it. She never had tuna this early that's not out of a can. Usually, she and Sun stole small stuff they couldn't afford. Bagels yes, the spread wasn't on their list of things. “Not exactly. I haven't had spread on a bagel before.”

“You are missing out.” She opened the door and Belle followed her out.

They made their way to the lobby, grabbed plates and circled the buffet table. Yang was spoiling her too much. At least two buffets since they met if not more. The Atlas rations were okay, still better than the other rations and nothing. 'Courtesy of Weiss Schnee' Yang had told them. All of the things to ask a rich princess from Atlas, MREs should be one of the last things to ask. Maybe a horse so traveling goes faster or a fancy tent, something. But Yang would think practicality over everything else. 

Yang took rolls, bacon, and eggs. Belle wondered how she could eat so much and so little without it affecting her ab muscles. All the walking would probably do it. Still, her core is impeccable.

“You need to eat more. It's going to be a long trip and you could use your strength.”

“I'll be fine. It's nothing I haven't done before.”

“Seriously, indulge. I won't be but a meal.”

Belle rolled her eyes and went for a second plate. Adding more food to appease the blonde in her sense of knowledge and logic. Yang went for a second plate, but it wasn't as much as her first. She suspected the train they were riding would have food.

“So this friend of yours, Yin, how does she know which train you're riding or how to keep up with you so she doesn't become separated from you?”

“Oh, that's easy. She has eagle vision. Best sense of sight I've seen. Other the fact you offended her by comparing her to a pigeon, she likes you.”

“I told her I was sorry. I wasn't sure how it works with eagles being-.”

“More sophisticated than a pigeon I assure you.” She giggled. 

“How do you know she likes me?”

“She's only appeared in front of you and it wasn't in a tree where you couldn't reach. She let you pet her. She tried to bite me the first time I tried to pet her.” She wanted to help Belle feel better about herself. It wasn't exactly a lie. Yang from high places getting used to transforming. 

“How did you two meet?”

Yang swallowed her mouthful then quickly took another bite. She never did think to come up with a story. “She's uh... She was caught in a poacher's trap. Tried going for a mouse that was stuck to a string.” She completely made that up but a Golden Eagle made her think of that movie with the boy and golden eagle who was being hunted by a poacher. 

“Oh yeah. Did you ever catch the poacher?”

Yang thought back to the movie. “I think so... Yeah. Authorities caught up to him after he tried to make my death look like an accident by throwing my backpack down Crocodile Creek. They've been after him a while but every time they got close, he got away.”

Belle was a little suspicious of her story. “Was the guy's name Frank?”

“I think so. I can't remember. It was a long time ago.”

“How long ago?”

“Um...” How long did eagles live for? Fifteen years? Some birds live 'till thirty if not more. “It was... seven years ago.” 

“How big was she then?”

“She was about... eight pounds and a wingspan of six feet roughly. 

“Slightly smaller. How much longer is she going to be around.”

“I hope another ten years if her feathers don't mutilate being confused for a pigeon.”

“You're never going to let that go, are you?”

She giggled. “Nope.” She popped the p. 

“Did I hurt her feelings that bad?”

“Nah. She's over it. If she was mad, she would've bit you. If you ever, and I mean ever try to get her to walk or land on your arm, at least have blankets or something covering it. She will scratch up your arm and leave you bleeding like nobody's business. She's too big for a shoulder. And have her high on your forearm for the first time. Fourteen may not seem like a lot, but it is.”

“Noted. Why don't you show me?”

Yang chocked on the bite she planned on eating. She pounded her chest and was able to swallow it down. How was she going to get out of this? “She's shy. She's very shy. She... doesn't want to be far from you. If I have to be away from you, she'll be nearby. She's fine when I'm near you but if I have to be away, she'll be there. She doesn't like meeting new people with me around because she's possessive. When I try to take her back she... not hisses but caws at me. She'd rather take her time meeting new folk without me around.”

“That doesn't make any sense... She's shy? But took no time at all for me to stroke her. I don't even know her and she doesn't want to leave me? Does she hate meeting new people with you around? None of what you said makes sense.”

“Okay, so... Do you remember when we were on the ship? She was watching you from the skies. She helped me find you. She's been watching you even while I saw watching you and decided it was time to meet you. It's not that she doesn't like meeting new people without me there, it's more of she's better behaved meeting new people at her own pace without me around to encourage her which makes her anxious and feeling like it's forced so she lashes out at me.” Some animals and even people behave without certain people or even their caretakers around. 

“That makes more sense.” She slowly ate the next bite wondering why Yang didn't just say that in the first place. Maybe she couldn't piece what she wanted to say. “So the longest living golden eagles were found on Solitas of forty-two and thirty-six. One on the west side was older and the other on the east side. The twenty-four-year-old was found in Northern Vale.” She had done some research on what was known about them.

“You don't have to spout off facts to impress me.”

She scoffed. “Who said anything about impressing you? I was curious how much longer she'd be around.”

“Hopefully a lot longer as she isn't exactly normal.”

“How so?” She intrigued her. 

Yang took note of their empty plates. “Time to go.” She took hopped out of her seat and walked away.

More secrets. Belle followed her out rolling her eyes. Yang was just full of them. Sure, what was the fun if she just told her all of them at once. What else was she hiding? She's said a lot about herself but yet there's still more to unveil. 

Yang went back to the room. She stared out the balcony debating if she should walk around and get out of the hotel. She never was one to be jailed by four walls. 

“What are you thinking about?”

She turned her head halfway to see Belle in the doorway. “I'm just thinking about taking a walk. I hate standing still and not doing anything. Being inside trapped inside makes it worse. But I don't want to walk around and risk being recognized. Sun is going to be the one to introduce you as princess. I would do it, but then they'd think I taught you how to speak proper, dress and dance. They're not exactly wrong in assuming that, but I can't risk them knowing that. I would only make things harder for you.” She turned fully back to Belle. “Are you sure you want to do this, come out to the world as Blake Belladonna, the last remaining Heir to the Belladonna Throne?” 

“Yes.” She conveyed all seriousness and conviction.

Yang nodded a few times and stared at the ground before turning around. “It's not going to be easy.”

“I can't disappear forever.” Yang felt her heart clench from familiar words said before the revolution when Blake couldn't hide from her lessons. “Especially if there's a chance I can meet my family. That's all I want to know. Is the Empress my grandmother? If there's even a chance, I'll do almost anything to find out.” 

Yang gripped the rail tightly. “I get it.” She turned around and smiled walking closer. If Her Grace, Sienna Khan, is your grandmother,” She placed a hand on her shoulder. “We'll know.” She pulled her hand away and both smiled at each other before Yang went inside. She collapsed on the bed with it jumping a little.

Belle giggled at her antics and went to sit on the free bed. “Do you think I'm her?”

Yang swallowed and sat up. “I do. You're a grown up version of her that was raised away from the palace and all the luxuries and forced into a cruel world because you were born with two cute extra ears.” She half smiled. “If someone didn't believe me, I'd make them see stars so they'd see what I'd see. You also have her sense of humor and sarcasm. If they had a class on that at the palace, she'd be the one teaching it if not have a Ph.D.” 

“So why the secrets and not telling me everything?”

Yang sighed. She didn't know what to say. “The truth is... There's a chance, a small voice that tells me you're not her because you don't remember your past or who you are. But all the events, everything lines up. It's just... I can't... I don't trust me to trust you. I know it doesn't make any sense.” Her eyes fell to the floor.

“It makes perfect sense. You're not...scared but worried if I'm not Blake you're wasting your time and everything was in vain.” 

They looked at each other and Yang gave a small smile while Belle was genuine. “Should I send Yin in?”

“Why, so the somber mood could be lifted?”

“If it helps.” She snorted. 

Belle thought about it. “Yeah, go ahead.” 

Yang went to the balcony, looked around even behind her, jumped down out of sight and turned into a bird. She flew full circle and returned to Belle. She landed on the rail to reveal her presence and walked forward. She fluttered onto the spot she sat previously. 

“Hey, Yin. Good to see you again. Yang told me you were offended I wanted to wrap a message around your leg to send her back quicker. I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize how majestic you are at the time.” The eagle gave a small caw of understanding. “She won't let me live it down and maybe our running joke.”

There was a knock at the door. The bird gave a disapproving caw. “Who is it?” Belle asked wearily. 

“It's Sun. What's with the bird noises?”

“Ugh.” Belle opened the door to let him in.

“Seriously Belle. You're a cat Faunus what's with you-Oh my gosh an actual bird! This is so cool! Is  
Yang showing you how to turn into a bird?” He gasped in amazement.

The eagle screeched at Sun. “No. She's Yang friend. This is Yin, Yin, Sun though you probably knew that.” Sun went closer to inspect her. “Be careful Sun. Yang said she was testy. She's been hiding from us way before our boat trip. When she's here, Yang isn't.”

Sun inspected the head and Yin went to bite him. “Geez. She's not friendly. Her feathers in the back remind me of Yang's hair style just darker color.”

“Hence Golden Eagle.” 

“This is so cool.” He started laughing. “A cat Faunus.... Talking to a bird...”

“And what's funny about that?” Belle asked with a glare. 

“What isn't funny about that? I mean shouldn't you be chasing it around? Trying to get it out of your territory.” 

Yin spread her wings on full display as if to challenge the monkey Faunus, seeing him as a threat. “Sun. If you can't take this seriously Yin will attack you. She's not tame.”

“Come on Belle. Seriously she's just like Yang. Same colored eyes, hair, and feathers by the head nearly the same color and the same pattern.” He gasped. “What if this is Yang?”

Her fists were on her hips giving him a disapproving look. “Seriously Sun?”

“No Belle, think about it. She can turn into a Golden Eagle.” The bird tilted her head as if curious. “She has one more ability she hasn't told you about. She is where Yang isn't. Same eyes...I mean come on how many birds even have lilac eyes? She doesn't like me. All the signs are there. You followed her and she led you to Yang. Yang's code name is Yin.”

Belle saw his reasoning. “But a Golden Eagle, Sun? Even with aura and semblances, one does not simply turn into a bird.” Yin flew closer to Belle. 

“Okay... But she talked about that gift that was given to her.”

“How would that even happen? A gift is like a watch or a bracelet, not the somehow way of turning into a bird. Do you hear how crazy that sounds?”

“Yang is crazy.” The eagle cawed. “No offense.” The eagle grunted. “Wait.” He paused and walked a little closer. “It can understand me. Belle, don't you see!? This is Yang!” He waved both hands at the bird. 

“Yang said she picks up on keywords and understands from that. It could also be your tone of voice and the way you say things. I don't think she likes you.”

“Neither does Yang for that matter.”

“I thought you two already settled that.” 

“We have.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Maybe she doesn't like me because Yang doesn't like me.”

“Or maybe Yin doesn't like you so Yang knows something is up and doesn't like you. She did poop on your jacket after all.”

“That was this one!? You'll pay for that birdie.”

“Sun!”

“Eeeerrr!” The eagle reared up going to full wingspan and length. Sun went to grab her and she clawed his arm.

“Gah!” He cried out in pain. 

“Sun!” Belle got in front of Yin to calm her down. Were her eyes red? “Sh. Easy, it's okay. Sun's just an idiot. Maybe you should get Yang.” The eagle crooked her head. “Get Yang.” Yin gave her a call. “I'm fine. Go get Yang.” 

Yin fluttered her wings giving one last glare to Sun and walked away. “Yeah, you better walk away.”

“Eeeeerrr!” She warned before flying off. 

“Sun! What were you thinking?” She was angry but the gashes had to be taken care of first. She got a washcloth and started dabbing at the wound. “You better hope this doesn't become infected. You're lucky you're hurt for what Yang's gonna do to you.”

As if on cue the long haired blonde showed up. “What did you do to Yin!?” Yang's eyes were red with anger.

“What I did!? What she did!”

She raised an eyebrow. “What did she do exactly?”

“She pooped on my jacket.”

“Because you went against me!”

“She attacked me!”

“She doesn't attack blindly! She'll defend herself when threatened!”

“Look what she did to my arm!”

“Yeah. I saw the blood on her talons.”

“It's not like you can understand her anyway!”

“She's been with me for years! She's the only company I've had on my journey. She may not be able to speak our language but she has a language of her own and we've created our own because we understand each other!”

“Why don't you just admit that you can turn into a bird and you are her!”

“Because that's crazy talk! People don't just turn into birds! It’s not some magical gift.”

“Children! Enough! Sun go to your room! Yang just shut up and sit down in the corner!” Belle knew something like this would happen. Sun slammed the door on his way out and Yang sat on the edge of her bed facing the wall corner like a kid in timeout. “Is Yin okay?” Belle asked gently. “I don't blame her. Sun's posture was dominating and intimidating with the way he came at her. She felt threatened.”

“She's upset but she was somewhat calm when she showed me her talons in shame. Is it safe to assume you tried to keep Sun away from her?”

“I tried to get between them but after she scratched him I tried to calm her down. Was it a trick of the lights or did her eyes turn red.”

“You saw that, huh? Her eyes turn red when she's angry. I told you she likes you.”

“Your eyes turn red, her eyes turn red... It's too convenient. I know you talked about magic...” She shook her head of the thoughts. It was too weird. “What does she have against Sun that she doesn't like him?”

“I'm not exactly sure. She might've seen what he did on the boat to upset you. It could even be something as simple as the way he talks. She takes after me a little bit. Hot headed and rushes into things without thinking when it comes to people she cares about which isn't many. She's also calm and the lucky girl can fly away when being cooped up gets too much. The open water on the boat, that was perfect for her. She could see what was going on while being able to soar freely.” 

“Is that where you got that far away look from when you stare into the water or city?”

“I guess so. Thanks for keeping her calm.”

“You're welcome.” 

“You reminded me of the queen when you made Sun leave and I sit in the corner. She was sweet but diminating when she needed to be. Princess Heather and Princess Blake used to get into arguments from time to time, sister stuff.” Yang scolfed. “Kali was always there to set the two straight. If you ever think about it, you'd make a good mom.”

Mom? That was a weird thought to process. She didn't think she'd ever know freedom from the White Fang enough to consider settling down, with children nonetheless. “But if you say that I'm Blake, then I'll have to marry, won't I?”

“Only if you chose to fight for your kingdom back. It won't be easy, but I'll be there no matter what you decide. I am your sword. A tool to use at your disposal. All you have to do is say the word.”

“You're more than a tool. You're a person Yang.” She turned and bowed her head in shame. “So... If I ordered you to, you'd kill someone?”

“Yeah, but you'd better have a dang good reason for me to in order for me to make a call like that.”

“Thanks, Yang. You can come out of the corner now.” 

“Sure, I wouldn't let you lose yourself like that. It's better than coming out of the closet not that I had an issue with it.” She tried to joke to lighten the mood. “Thanks for letting me talk while in timeout. Most parents wouldn't allow that. It bores the heck out of my mind. I start counting paint splotches. The silence is worse than being in a plain corner.”

“I wasn't upset with you. I'm mostly angry with Sun for provoking Yin and in turn provoking you to lash out at him. I understand where you and Yin came from. His pose was dominating when he came up to her with a raised voice. I could understand why she'd feel threatened and not attack exactly but retaliate. She even gave him two verbal warnings and an icy glare. He had more than enough chances to back off.” 

“She does that. She's given me several warnings when she's having an off day. She's never scratched me, but I took the hint. I usually hunted a mouse to make it up. She perks up right after that. Nuzzles my head and gently bites my ear to apologize.”

“Isn't her beak sharp.”

“Yeah, thus is why she's gentle. It tickles I'll tell you that. And feathers against your neck doesn't make it any better. Poor thing was confused about my laughter at first. Then she started doing it to get a rouse out of me. I'm surprised you didn't try picking her up.”

“Sun interrupted before I could. I wanted to. I'm surprised she told you that.”

“Nah. I see the disappointed look on your face. I can go get her if you want. She can give you a proper thank you.” Might help her feel better.

“I guess. I'm not sure. Do you two have to leave at the same time? It's weird.”

“It's better that way, believe me. I had her meet Ruby and it was a little awkward at first. She paranoid about my rules fearing she'll break them with me around and is insecure.”

She gave a quarter smile. “Sure.” 

Yang grinned and ran to the balcony, climbing upward. Belle tried to see where she went by walking out and looking upward but didn't see her. She heard Yang give the call and a few minutes later Yin landed on the rail. 

“Hey, Yin.” She gave a small caw of understanding. “You still have a bit of blood on your talons. Guess Yang was too hot-headed and quick to yell at Sun. I'll be right back.” She gathered some tissues and got them damp. “Hold still.” She gently wiped the talons as Yin stayed still. Belle could tell the eagle was a little uncomfortable at the touch of talons but gave no complaint. When Yin saw she was nearly done, she lightly bit her earlobe in appreciation. Belle giggled. “Yang's right, that does tickle.” Belle went inside the room and Yin followed perched on the headboard.

Yin tiled her head in curiosity when Belle had white hotel towels wrapped around her forearm. She let out a sigh. “Here it goes.” Yin walked to the other side sheepishly. “What's wrong?” The princess asked worriedly. Yin walked toward her and nipped at her bicep. “Oh, right. Guess you're used to that with Yang.” Belle readjusted and slowly Yin walked along with the towel careful of her talons. “You are big and your claws are sharp. Still not as bad as in the wild.” Slowly she took her left hand and brushed it along her chest. “You are soft. You look mean but you're not.” Yin brushed her head along Belle's cheek and gently nibbled her earlobe. “Okay, yeah, I get what Yang means. That does tickle. I'm glad you're feeling better.” She gave a gobble as not to hurt Belle's sensitive hearing. 

Belle continued to stroke Yin but her arm started getting tired. She slowly lowered it to the bed and Yin walked off but stayed nearby. Belle slowly bought a finger to her back and started stroking. Yin approved by closing her eyes in relaxing. “You are a lot like Yang. Who takes after who?” Yin pretended like she didn't understand and Belle hit some itchy spots and moved according to her fingers to scratch it. “You like that, huh? I don't think Yang shows you enough love.” She squawked in disapproval. “Alright, alright, you're right. I was trying to be funny. It was a terrible joke. Yang would probably say some stupid pun.” Yin grabbed Belle's book and placed it in her lap. “I guess if I can only get one of you at a time.” She opened it and started reading from where she left off while Yin folded her legs and laid down content with hearing her voice.

Belle's hand would absentmindedly stroke her back. Yin turned her head and light bit her hand. “Ow. What? What I'd do wrong?” Yin turned her head in confusion as she looked at the princess like she did something wrong. “What'd I do wrong this time?” Yin turned her head the other way. “Why'd you bite me?” Yin moved her head under Belle's so it stroked her head. “I still don't understand.” Belle was even more confused. Yin sat back down with her legs tucked under as Belle tried reading where she left off a little nervous Yin might bite her again for no reason. 

After a few minutes, Yin stood up climbed on Belle's bicep nuzzled her cheek goodbye and fluttered off the bed and out the door Where she let out a majestic cry. A few minutes later, Yang came through the balcony door. “What a ride.” She smiled. “You have fun with Yin?” She plopped on her bed. 

“Yeah. Although I think I offended her.”

“What makes you say that?” She asked concerned. 

“She bit me.”

“Was it hard? You're not bleeding are you?” She walked over to inspect and she didn't see a visible mark. 

“No. Just random. I don't even know what I was doing wrong.”

“What were you doing and what was she doing?” Yang sat on her bed with concern and faced her as she continued reading. 

“I was reading aloud and my hand was stroking her back and then she bit me.”

“Did you scratch too hard? Move the wrong way?”

“No. She was encouraging me.”

Yang had to keep from laughing with the way she was said 'bit me'. “Oh. You don't interact with animals much do you?”

She narrowed her eyes while not looking up from the page. “Is it obvious?” She had taken the towels off when Yin went out of the door. 

“That, my dear princess, was a love bite.”

“A love bite?” _What...!?_

“A love bite. I was confused too at first. I told you she likes you.” Belle still gave her a look of confusion. “So like... It's where she'll lightly nip you to show she likes you. Cats do the same thing.” Belle raised an eyebrow at Yang. “I only said that because I know they do and I don't know of any other animals that do so except maybe primates. And I know their bites aren't very friendly if they don't outright take your fingers completely off or kill you.” 

“I see why you didn't go with a monkey.”

“Sun's cool....mostly.”

“What issue do you guys have anyway?”

“It's a stupid alpha thing.”

“Sun's not an alpha type.”

“...Uh...” What was she supposed to say? “He and I have similar personalities so therefore we don't get along.”

While it's true Belle knew there was more behind it. Yang wasn't always upfront at first. Time to throw her through a loop. “The reason you and Yin can't be in the same room together is that you shapeshift.”

“A-tah-ff- What!?” She squawked. 

“You can somehow transform yourself into Yin.” She crossed her arms giving Yang her full undivided attention. 

Yang scoffed. “You know how crazy you sound right now?” 

“You're not denying it.”

Yang looked her directly in the eye. “No, I can't shapeshift.” 

“So then why does Yin have lilac eyes like yours?”

“I don't know. She was born with it.” 

“And the way her eyes turn red.”

Yang held her head and closed her eyes as if annoyed. “Again. I have no idea. It just happens when she's angry. Look, I've had her when I was around nine. She was a gift to me given by my old headmaster. I'm twenty now. I don't know how old she is or how much longer I'm going to have her. She was a fledgling at the time.”

“So anywhere from four to twenty more years roughly.”

“Sounds about right.” Yang had calmed down now that Belle wasn't purposefully trying to frustrate her. “Gosh you are so much like Blake it's infuriating. She knows exactly what buttons to push.”

“So what do you and Sun have against each other?” She smirked. 

“We both care about you and because of that it's conflicting.” She stated quickly feeling her frustration rising. “Are you happy now? Geez, princess. You're wonderfully awful like Blake. Good grief. What have I put myself in for?”

Belle had a Cheshire grin. Too pleased with herself. “Was that so hard?”

“You're manipulating.” 

“You're incorrigible.” 

“Touche Lady Belladonna. Touche.”

“That's Princess Belladonna to you.”

_I hate that I love you, Blake._

They sat in silence for a moment. It was a few hours past noon. “You hungry?” Yang asked as they hadn’t eaten ate lunch.

“I guess I could eat. It's two types of meat and carbs right?”

“Look at you princess. You got this.” She smiled.

Belle followed her out the door with a smile she didn't want Yang to see. “So how does anyone not gain weight with endless food, croissants, and dinner rolls.”

“And thus we come to the deception part.” Yang sighed. 

“Huh?”

“Walk with me. This is a part I was hoping not to get to until later.”

“I am walking with you.”

“No. You physically have to say 'walk with me' for the other person to know you are walking and talking toward a private conversation. It can be a simple conversation at first with about the weather, sports, writing, poetry or whatever. Then once out of earshot from everyone, including servants you can speak your mind. Always keep composed so no matter how you feel, anyone who is watching thinks you are calm, elegant and graceful. This might include going out to the balcony or strolling through the garden. No matter what, it will seem like everyone is against you. In truth, they are either jealous or they have nothing better to talk about.” Even as she spoke Yang had her hands connected behind her back walking slowly. It reminded her of how Winter walked.

Belle tried copying her. “Oh no, prin-no. You will walk with your hands at your sides or in front of you connected. Another trick, you can squeeze your hands very tightly without drawing attention while keeping yourself composed. Your mother was very good, but, she was also very intimidating with her eyes alone.” 

“It's weird to think I might've had a mother and even a grandmother. Someone of nobility nonetheless.” Nobility instead of a queen. 

“You do catch on quick. What is it you're feeling?”

“Just strange. I never thought I'd have a family, especially as a run-away orphan. But with Sun and meeting you, I realize that this is what family is. Not by blood but just the fact that you refuse to leave my side even though I gave you plenty of reasons and opportunities to do so. You chose to stay and not just because of your thoughts of who I might be but because you care and support me in whatever decision I make. Coming out as...you know or just continuing to live my life as Belle Wukong, and orphan on the run from you know who with no idea as to why. I know you wanted me to reveal myself but at the same time you treated like a person and showed me around the palace and possible life I once had.”

“I was also hoping to trigger a memory so I would know for sure, but your memories may never come back. But, you want to do this, I will set you up for success and grant you an audience with Her Grace. She'll take one look at you and there could be no way she could deny it. She's smart, but skeptical, especially of me. She knows my loyalty, but still dislikes humans. I at least hope she'll trust my judgment if not take a DNA test for results. I want to believe I've found our lost princess after all these years.”

“Yang, while most of that sounds grand and all, I just want to know who my family is or if I have one.”

“There is nothing wrong with that. If she's part of your family, you'll have one. If not, you'll have Sun at least.”

“So, what's going to happen to you if I'm not her?”

Yang let out a heavy sigh. “That's too depressing to talk about. I'll cross that bridge if I get there.” She smiled not meaning it. They came across the buffet doors. “Now, this is where one, mostly I would normally say goodbye and continue walking around. However, I am starving too and just kinda pretend I'm a new person or have a completely different conversation. You either waste time walking, or jaw jacking. Well, not you but the other person because your main goal is reading, study that person and figure out if they mean well or if they're talking to you for their gain, which happens a lot. Now that I think about it, I feel like Weiss can give you advice and an advantage there. When meeting the nobles, they'll be the same way. Pretending like they either know you or ignore you because of who you claim to be. Some will try to get a warm and fuzzy from you and demand things from you because they believed you when nobody else did.”

“So calories also go into brain work, great.” She rolled her eyes. “This is why I am perfectly fine with having one trustworthy companion. Now I have two, three if you count Yin-.”

“Two and a half and there's nothing wrong with that. Better that way.”

“And having fake friends surround me just to benefit them. Joy...” She rubbed her temples as all the thinking about manipulation was making her brain hurt. 

“Alright, you're not going to lunch in a crappy mood. Sun is your companion and most trusted friend.”

“Where does that leave you?”

“I said most trusted. You've known him longer. Sorry, I just assumed.”

“Don't worry about it. In a sense you're right. I've known him longer, but he didn't spend thirteen years trying to find someone who even remotely looks close to the Princess of Menagerie.” 

“But he didn't exactly know she was missing either. He just chanced on finding an orphan who was alone and rather be by herself than a group and befriended her.” Belle raised an eyebrow at her. 

“He told me the story. Loner, emo, moody type who loved to read in quiet places.” She rubbed her chin. “I think he said something like that.”

“Stop.” Belle laughed. “He wouldn't call me emo. He'd just say I was being 'Belle-like.” 

“Awe, Belle-like?” She snapped her finger. “That was it and I like it. When you're moody, anti-socal, and avoiding something. It's the best way to describe those emotions. 'Belle-like'.”

Belle scoffed to hide her laugh. “Incorrigible.” She went through the doors to eat. 

“Yes!” Yang hissed quietly bringing her hand down in a fist to congratulate herself. She's seen Belle express more concern and emotion over their time together. Enough for Yang to read her face without the use of her ears. 

Yang observed as she was behind Belle this time watching what she was eating and how much it. All she needed was a dress and Yang was convinced she'd be the princess. She was walking more confidently like she owned the space, standing straight, shoulders back. Belle was an incredible actress in the short time they've been together. Well, it feels short maybe because she's missed Blake more than she'll admit. 

“So Yang, now that we're eating, what would happen if I can't convince anybody?”

“Depending on how well Sun represents you, that won't be an issue. Then you'll have people thinking you were found on the street by a random person. Of course, you would be found on the street. If on the small chance they won't let you speak, you have to remember who you are by way of memory not very many would know. If I have to I'll make an appearance and convince them otherwise. But it'll mostly be up to you and Sun. Yin will be there and out of sight. If you need that bit of spark, she'll know what to do.”

“That was more positive than I anticipated.”

“Ever the pessimist.” Yang shook her head with a sigh. 

“Well, when bad things happen it's usually for a reason.”

“Nah. Sometimes bad things just happen. Sometimes self-inflicted without realizing, sometimes it's other people but other times bad things just happen. Just gotta get up, dust yourself off and walk on.” 

“If you can do it, I can do it.” Yang smiled at her positivity. “Say everything goes well and I'm accepted. What are you going to do?” 

“Everything goes well.” She looked sheepish. “If you'll have me, I'd like to continue to be your guard. And I will do everything in my power not to fail you again.”

“Yang, after everything, there's no one I trust more.” She genuinely smiled. 

Yang smiled at her back and let the silence set in as they ate.

When she finished, she placed the napkin on her plate still leaving some of everything on there. “Well, I imagine you're probably getting tired of me being around you all the time. I'll leave you be so you can continue to do what you want. I'll have Yin watching you from a distance. You can call me if you need me. Good day princess.” She bowed before leaving. 

A short time later, Sun came in piling food on his plate as he took his seat in front of Belle. “No Yang today?” He asked still feeling some anger. 

“She just left a few minutes ago.”

“How have you been?”

“I've been good. Yang's been teaching me more and more.” He could tell she was lying or hiding something as he eyed her suspiciously. “What?” 

“I can tell you're lying.” 

Her ears folded back. “I don't know what you're talking about?” She looked at his forehead to make it look like she was looking at him. 

“Belle,” He said softly. “It's okay. It's just me. You don't have to pretend with this princess nonsense.” 

She placed her hands in front of her face. “Sun I don't even know what I'm doing. I try to fill in for someone I don't even know exists. I'm trying to turn myself into someone I'm not for someone I'm not even sure is my family. It's like I'm trying to be someone I'm not. Yang keeps assuring me that I should act like myself but I don't know Sun. I feel stressed about something I shouldn't be. I have to prove to a crowd of people who are all rich and fancy that I'm someone I'm not and if I fail I may never meet the person who might be my family.” She crossed her arms over the table and laid her head flat in defeat. 

“Hey.” He rubbed a hand between ears in comfort. “It'll be okay. If anyone can do this, you can. I'll be there with you every step of the way. You're not in this alone and you can walk away whenever you want. I don't care what anyone says or will say. Your sanity matters more and all of this...” He swirled his hand around the table. “Is ridiculous. If you want this, go for it, but you always have the choice to walk away.”

Belle lifted her head and smiled. “Thanks, Sun.”

“It's just us. There's no need to hide behind your lessons or talk in private.” He smiled. 

“What would I do without you?”

“Eh. Probably be taken by whoever was after you years ago.”

“Probably. How's your arm?”

“It's good. Nothing but a couple of scratches.”

“I've been practicing my aura. Will you let me heal it?”

“Sure. No harm in trying.” He gave her his arm which looked bloody but clean. Belle concentrated her aura on her hands and in a few moments he had small silver scars. “Wow! That was incredible. You should do that more often.”

From the corner, Yin watched the two interacted. Belle was relaxed and comfortable around Sun enough to tell him things she didn't dare tell Yang. Her posture completely changed, her tone of voice and laughing when he told her a lame joke. Yin decided she was safe and walked to the edge of an open window and flew out. She landed on the highest building in town. 

“What have I done?” Yang told herself as she sat down and watched people pass. “I took everything that made Belle, Belle and threw it away. No lessons for at least a couple days, no studying, nothing. She deserves to be happy and free for as long as she can. Great, when she's around me... I turned her into someone she's not without realizing it. She's not Blake. Blake is never coming back.”

“Why does my heart flutter every time I see her happy? Why do I keep fooling myself thinking she could ever love me? I don't deserve her! She's too good for me! My heart and mission belong to Blake. She isn't Blake! Blake is never coming back!” Tears fell from her eyes at her admission since she had been in denial. “Blake is never coming back. I failed her.” She looked up at the clouds as if to receive redemption. “I failed you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. When Belle told me she trusted me, I have no doubt, but she's... She's also already acting like the pompous party I've come so much to hate.” 

“No lessons! No nothing! Just let Belle be Belle. She's good at that. I'll be absent for a few days, dropping in as Yin. No Yang for a while. Keeping myself separate. I have a mission. I have a task. I can't let my emotions get the best of me.” Her fist tightened as she stood. “Doesn't mean she can't have fun and be herself in the process.” Yang decided this would be her course of action. She couldn't let her heart interfere no matter how much wanted to. She knew in her heart Belle was Blake, but the Blake she knew was long gone just like the Yang she knew was gone. The whole world needed to see what Yang saw.

She flew back to the hotel where Sun and Belle were still conversing as Yin watched in the perched corner and looking around for anyone suspicious. Of course, there wouldn't be. Nobody would recognize her unless they were historians or obsessed over the downfall of Menagerie. The eagle's eyes narrowed even as people passed their table though they didn't mean harm, Yin was paranoid of anything happening, however unlikely.

Time went on as Sun and Belle left their seats and decided to explore around. Yin was not happy they left the area but would continue to follow them just in case. Belle continued her relaxed stance even as she walked. Guilt only plagued at Yang as she didn't realize Belle was so uptight around her until now. She should've seen it. Yin stayed at the corners of the tallest buildings scaring off the 'real messengers', pigeons. She hated when Belle went out as there was more ground to cover and too many people with too much intent, good or malicious. But it was good for her to explore and attempt to get some sun. She groaned to herself for the pun. 

Belle felt like she was being followed but smiled it was undoubtedly Yin. “You okay?” Sun turned his head to ask seeing her slow.

“Yeah.” She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Just feel like we're being followed is all. It's just Yin. I can't see her, but I can feel her.” She narrowed her eyes in confusion. “Does that make sense?” 

Sun scratched his head unsure what to say. “I mean... I guess...?”

She shook her head with a small chuckle in her throat. “No, it doesn't.” She continued to walk on. 

It was a few hours before they came back, nearly sunset. Sun walked back to his room deciding he needed to pack before they decided to leave. Belle went to their room but stopped at the door. She looked up into a corner where Yin was. “I thought I felt eyes on me.” Yin was silent but opened her wings in acknowledgment. Belle opened the door wide enough to invite the eagle inside and she fluttered as the door wasn't wide enough to account for her wings. 

Belle collapsed on the bed slightly tired from her walk with Sun. “How long were you watching us?” The bird shrugged. “You going to report to Yang?” Yin shook her head. “So, riddle me this.” She sat up giving Yin her full attention. “You need food to live but Yang doesn't carry bird seed. I get you probably hunt on your own as the idea of domestication scares you, but there's no rabbits or anything around. What have you been eating as of late?” 

How was she supposed to answer a complex question like that? Sure there's plenty of rodents she doesn't see, but how is she supposed to convey that? Yin tried to open the balcony door but kept crashing into it until Belle opened it and she flew off. 

Minutes later, Yin appeared and she went on Yang's side of the bed to drop a dead mouse. “...Well.” Belle looked at it in disgust. “I guess that answers that.” Seeing the look on her face, Yin picked up the mouse and dropped it over the rail and returned to the bed. 

“Where's Yang? What's she been up to today?” Yin's eyes dropped to the floor as Yang still felt guilt. “Yin, where's Yang?” Belle asked again a little concerned. The eagle let out a little squeak. “I don't understand. Is she okay?” Yin nodded. “When is she coming back?” The eagle shook her head. “What do you mean? She's gone?” Again the eagle shook her head. “Yin, where is she!?”

A knock came to the door. The eagle let out a small screech and Belle went to answer hoping it was Yang. “Hey, Belle.” She let him in. “I think Yang gave me some instructions on what to say when I introduce you to the counsel.” He held up a piece of paper. Yin was about to head to the balcony not looking for another fight or answer Belle's questions.

“Yin stay!” 

He saw the concern on her face and the tone she used with Yin. “You okay?” He asked gently as Yin perched on the top part of the couch. 

“Yeah-no.” She back to Sun. “What did you say about the instructions?”

“Oh yeah. I think Yang gave me a map and instructions on where to go and what to say to the nobles when we go to meet them in Mistral. Speaking of, where is Yang?”

“That's what I'm trying to figure out. Yin doesn't go anywhere far from Yang and she hasn't been at the hotel for at least a few hours now.”

“Maybe she's just gone exploring.”

“It's not that. Watch.” She turned her attention to Yin. “Is Yang okay?” The eagle gave a single nod. “When is she coming back?” Again, the eagle shook her head. “Is she coming back?” The eagle nodded. “When?” The eagle shrugged. 

“So that's it? She's just gone? She left without Yin?” Yin screeched at him in disagreement. Sun lifted his arms protectively over his face. 

“We have to find her.”. Belle said determinedly. Yin screeched in disagreement. “No Yin. I can't do this without her.”

“Yes, you can.” Sun disagreed. “You don't need Yang anymore. What have I always told you your main issue is?”

“Believing in myself.”

“Exactly. That's all you need to do. Yang will come back for her bird eventually. We don't need her. You can yell at her later when she returns. It was us from the beginning and it will continue to be that way.” 

Belle smiled. “Thanks, Sun. At least I have you.” The eagle made a small sound of disappointment as not to be heard hanging her head in sadness “And you too Yin.” She pet her head and Yin perked up immediately. “So, where's this map lead?” 

He held the map out for both of them to see. “Looks like she wants us to take the train up to Mistral.”

“Surprised she didn't just hijack a bullhead.” Yin gave a disapproving squawk. “Okay fine. We'll take the train. We need to get boarding passes anyway.”

“She already took care of that.” Sun took out the passes from his bag. “One for you, one for me.” 

“Didn't she agree I was the more responsible one? Why is she giving you valuable information and cargo.”

“Hey.” He said slightly offended. “I can be accountable. I'm proving it now. Maybe she wants me to start proving myself or something. I will be the one introducing you after all.” 

“You sound all too pleased.”

“Well yeah! It's about time Yang grants me more spons-a-tility.”

“Responsibility?”

He grinned nervously. “Yeah, that!” 

Belle groaned than face palm. “It's after sun down, we should move.” Yin screeched in disapproval. “What?” Belle looked at the bird angry. “I know Yang didn't want us to leave until it got dark, but Yang isn't here. She doesn't care!”

“Belle, you don't mean that.” He assured. “Maybe she's making plans. Yes she's mysterious and one step if not more ahead, but she does care about you.” 

“Oh really?” She scoffed. “Then why isn't she here now? Instead, she's having Yin here who can't even talk while she goes off on her own getting into paradise knows what trouble. What if the White Fang finds us and comes at us with guns, what then?” 

“She's probably checking the roads, making sure they're safe for you to travel. Didn't you say she told you this was possibly a gang infested area? Maybe she's making sure we don't run into them. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Yang and Yin are right. What's an hour or two over getting fast as opposed to safe?”

Belle huffed in annoyance. “Fine. We'll leave in an hour.” She walked toward the door with her bag haphazardly slug over her shoulder. “In the meantime, I'm going to look for Yang.” Yin cawed flying in front of the dark-haired Faunus with the wings flapping to block the door. “Yin, get out of my way.” She growled. Yin cawed at her again refusing to back down. “I don't have time for this.” She turned to the balcony figuring if Yang could climb down so could she only for Yin to block her way again. “Yin!” She hissed. “Get out of my way! What if she's in danger or she needs help? She's your master after all.” With all the strength she had using her momentum, Yin flew forward and knocked the cat Faunus to the ground glaring down at her. 

“Belle... I would listen to the bird.” He sounded crazy. Then again this bird was crazy. She just knocked down a human. Yes, she's big, but...dang. “Yang can take care of herself.”

“So can I.” She glared right back a Yin's red eyes challenging her. Yin put one of her talons near Belle's neck as a warning. Belle blinked, sighed then laid her head back in defeat. “Fine.” She accepted. “But this isn't over.” Yin got off and Belle helped herself up. 

Sun was trying to keep himself from laughing. The cat Faunus is fighting with a bird. The cat was biting more than she could chew. He was failing as his lips opened in a grin and he let out a small noise through his teeth to keep himself silent. 

Belle looked over at him annoyed. “What?” She narrowed her eyes.

“You, a cat Faunus got outdone by a bird.” He bellowed. 

“Ugh! I'm leaving and you can't stop me.” She glared at Yin. Yin followed behind this time determined not to let her out of sight. Belle brisked the hallway with Yin in tow mostly out of sight except for people looking hard enough. When they were alone she turned to where Yin was hiding in a flash. “Go away.” She told the bird. If Yin was away, Yang would come back. She didn't think Yang would disappear on her without a goodbye note and leave Yin in her place. She knew the bird was capable after feeling the force of knocking her down but Yang would know exactly what to do and say to calm her fears. The eagle gave her a small screech but shook her head. “Uck.” She turned away to the elevator. She tired to close it before the eagle could enter but failed. 

Now that they were alone, the bird gave a high pitch gobble of concern. “I don't want to talk about it.” The doors opened and she continued to storm out not having a destination in mind. Just enough to put distance between her, Yin and Sun. She wanted to be alone. 

Yin followed at a distance using the sky to her advantage and to give Belle her space. The Faunus eventually found a bench along a park path that faced the water and sat down. Yin perched in the tree above her not making any noise. Belle squished her cheeks with her hands rubbing her eyes with her fingers. 

She started thinking about how her life leads to this moment and how she nearly became dependent on someone she's only known for a few months. She was supposed to be this young, independent woman who didn't need anyone or anything other than her friend Sun. How she came so quickly to rely on Yang and she was gone with nothing left behind other than Yin. 

After half an hour when it was dark and no one was around Yin glided to the other side of the bench to occupy it waiting for Belle to speak. “Look, it's not you. I just... you can't tell Yang this. Under no circumstance can you tell Yang.” The eagle cocked her head in confusion. Belle sighed. “Promise me you won't tell Yang.” The Golden Eagle raised her right wing. “Right... It's not you. I just... I know this sounds weird, but I don't think I can do this without Yang. She's boisterous. She walks confidently like she owns the air around her and you owe her just for breathing the same air. With her, I feel like I have confidence in myself, even if it's fake. She uses her body to her advantage, even if negative attention to get exactly what she wants. She doesn't care what anyone thinks. She smiles and it's like the sun is shining. She gets all this attention and it's because she deserves it. She knows it too. She's not afraid of anything and it makes me feel that way too. It's like all my troubles go away. I want to be like her where I just walk in and everyone notices me and instead of shying away from it, I embrace it. Like everyone should thank me for being in their presence. I want to be able to use charm to convince people and get them to do exactly what I want out of willfulness, not an obligation. I probably don't make any sense to you as you only pick up a few words.” Her amber eyes went to the eagle and she found it was looking in her gaze like she understood before breaking eye contact to stare at the grass below. 

After a pause, she spoke. “You can't tell her this either.” The bird gave her full attention to the Faunus. “With her, I feel safe. I know I can do things on my own and take care of myself, but having Yang there, she assures me I can do anything and I don't have to do it alone. She supports me for me to accomplish the task on my own, but won't leave me alone, she'll watch with the intent on how I focus on my aura or try to remember a test question about my supposed past. She won't tell me I'm wrong if I do it differently, she'll encourage me to keep trying when I want to give up. She'll give me the answer then rotate the questions in all sorts of manners so I get it. If I get too worked up, she'll force me to take breaks despite my protests or what I say. She'll make some excuse to take a break herself so I'm forced to take a break. She's so annoying with the air of confidence and arrogance, but... I wouldn't trust anyone else if they told me exactly what she did. I still wouldn't trust them. She genuinely means well.”

She sighed. “I was hoping she'd be around until we got there. But having you here, I can understand her reasoning in having you support me while I do this by myself, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.” She gave a single chuckle. “Just something I have to feel and do on my own while you silently support me.” She smiled. “I hate her. I hate her so much. I'm slapping her next time I see her.” Yin nodded several times in understanding and amusement. Belle gave her Blake's famous smirk. “Thanks for the talk.” 

“Rraahh.” She called in understanding and flew back to the tree.

“I guess we should head back before Sun losses his tail.” The bird gobbled a giggle and led the way back. 

When they arrived Sun was still in the room and relieved to see them back alive and alright. Belle was in a better mood than when she left. She still had that look as if she didn’t want to talk about it so he left it alone. They grabbed their bags and left under the cover of darkness with Yin searching the area for anyone suspicious or probable enemies. There was a road that led to the station and would use it until Yin gave a call for them to hide until whoever was coming passed. It was a compromise of Belle's way of wanting to be fast while Yin's way of being safe. Even as they traveled, Belle was still on the lookout for Yang. She didn't want to believe she would just disappear for no reason. 

Belle felt exhausted as they walked. She didn't plan well in not letting herself nap, not to mention all the mental and emotional strain that was her day. She should've taken Sun's offer to rest more instead of leaving right away. It was weird seeing as Yin agreed with him. Yin gave a call for them to hide, but instead of waiting for the threat to pass, she landed by Belle looking into her eyes with concern. 

“I'm fine.” She insisted. “Just a little tired. I'll sleep once we're on the train.”

“Yin's right Belle. There's no rush. We have paperwork but no tickets so we can take our time. You've been going at it all day with no rest. It won't hurt to-.”

She glared at him and he shut up. Yin gave a small squeak and rested her head in her shoulder to give her a hint. “We have to keep going.” She said bleary but with determination as she tried getting up from her siting position on for Yin and Sun to protest by sitting her back against a tree. “I'm fine...” She couldn't continue her slurred sentence.

Sun sat against a tree across from her. He looked to Yin.”You want to first watch or me?” The eagle called and flew up to a tree. “Fair enough.” He yawned. 

Yin took her perch and both wingless creatures were asleep in minutes. As Yang sat in the branch, she felt tired, but she couldn't get the one-sided conversation with Belle out of her head. Yang had only felt half confident than what she projected. She was still conscious about her arm and she turned heads with her beauty and didn't mind the spotlight, but she preferred hiding in corners or hiding in the form of a bird. Still, it was cute how concerned the princess seemed to be for her. Speaking off.

Belle seemed to be restless in her sleep. She was groaning and moving her head as if to keep something away. Yang silently hopped down and rested Belle's head in her shoulder. The heat and comfort were enough to send her back into a deep sleep after letting out a content sigh. As she tried to get up, a hand grabbed hold of her jacket and kept her still. She was worried Belle might've woken up but her eyes remained shut. 

_The second nightmare she's had if last night counts as the first. If being the princess is triggering these, maybe it's better she remains as Belle. She's been more angry and irritable than usual. She says she can't remember it, but... I hope I won't have to call for stressful measures to coax it out of her so she can face whatever or whoever is bothering her._

Though the tree, Yang sat up watching the stars twinkle every so often as she picked out familiar constellations. After several hours, Yang saw Sun starting to stir. His scroll vibrating letting him know it was time for watching. The monkey Faunus sleepily yawned stretching himself out with several clicks from his mouth. “I was wondering when you would decide to join us.”

Yang whispered. “I would've stayed away longer but Belle was having another nightmare.”

He tilted his head still waking up and slightly confused. “Another...nightmare?” He asked slowly.

“Yeah.” Yang nodded. “Does she get them a lot?”

“Not that I've... She used to when she first arrived at the orphanage, something about seeing red everywhere, but it wasn't blood. Like a fire and a guy in a mask stalking up to her as he owned her. You think it's the same thing?”

Her eyes went wide at the discovery. “A guy in a mask. Did she describe him?”

“Um...” He tried to remember. “Black coat and just... red?” Yang's head went back against the tree. “Something wrong?”

“No. Not exactly but yes.”

“Okay...” That was vague and confusing.

“The night it happened, there was a guy in a white mask chasing the princess and I. There was fire all around us. The guy had on long, black coat with a red rose on the back. He also had mostly red hair and two black horns. I don't remember much else about him other than… His red blade...” Her left hand held her mechanical steady so it wouldn't malfunction.

“The guy who did that to you?”

“Mhm.” She nodded. “I'm going to get some sleep. Good morning Sun.”

“Good night Yang. She missed you, you know.” He'd hate to admit he thought they were cute with Belle on her shoulder and Yang's head rested on hers, cognoscente of her feline ears. 

“She's more relaxed with you around.”

“Yeah, but she's more confident with you around. So her nightmare... She is the princess?”

“Fortunately but unfortunately.” She yawned. 

“I'll let you sleep. Good night, Yang.”

“Good morning. I'll wake up in three hours to relive you. Belle needs her rest for what's to come.”

“You're rambling. Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are waiting on my other work, I am sorry I have been working on this. I got my wisdom tooth taken and was in terrible pain for three weeks. The dentist thought it was nerve damage, but it was my clot not properly formed. I've been feeling better but I will work on my other one soon. 
> 
> I was meaning to keep this to 200 pages, but as always, I went over. I am happy thought that I only went over once and stuck to my goal of 315 without going over. YAY! Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
